Llamada de Auxilio
by stasxenia
Summary: Si te dicen que un planeta esta en peligro de extincion junto con toda su raza, ¿que harias? o mas bien, ¿que hará Tsubasa? Descúbrelo
1. Chapter 1

LLAMADA DE AUXILIO

Ayúdeme!!

Hace 26 años que no llueve. La vida en el exterior ya no es posible. No hay árboles, ni pájaros. Los ríos se han secado, los peces se han extinguido. Como serían? Jamás vi uno. Todo es desierto. Todo esta muerto. La vida a fuera es imposible. El calor es insoportable.

Quedamos pocos de mi raza. Vivimos bajo tierra, en cuevas subterráneas. No quedan alimentos. Los ríos subterráneos se estan agotando. Según nuestros cálculos en 2 años la vida ya no será posible. Mis padres han muerto deshidratados. Solo quedamos los más jóvenes. Y los niños empiezan a enfermar. Ellos son los más débiles de los que quedamos.

Nosotros éramos una raza fuerte, de una tecnología muy sofisticada. Se nos caracterizaba por ser grandes científicos. Pero los políticos que nos gobernaron el último cuarto de siglo, antes de que se desatase el desastre sobre nosotros, nos engañaron. Ellos sabían que la sequía se aproximaba, pero nos lo ocultaron. Nos dijeron que habría reservas suficientes hasta encontrar un planeta en donde poder trasladarnos. Es cierto que lo hubo, y que se trasladaron, pero sólo los simpatizantes se su partido. Los PIR, partido independentista revolucionario.

Nos gobernaron bajo su yugo. Crearon una dictadura. A nosotros, los renegados, que es asi como nos llaman, nos persiguieron para matarnos. Y llegado el momento del cambio de planeta nos dejaron para morir lentamente. Con el paso de los años.

He decidido viajar a trabes del espacio hacia un planeta llamado Tierra. Sus condiciones atmosféricas són muy similares a las nuestras. Tengo la esperanza de poder encontrar ayuda. La nave esta en mal estado, no se si sobreviviré al viaje.

A quien encuentre esta nota, soy del planeta Chey. Mi gente necesita ayuda. Ayúdenlos!!

Sanae

En una finca privada, alegada de la ciudad. Había un chico en la parte trasera de su casa. Él estaba viendo un partido de fútbol en el momento en que un estruendo muy futre hizo que toda su casa temblase. Salió corriendo y lo único que atinaba a ver era una gran humareda. Cuándo esta comenzó a posarse vio para su sorpresa un artefacto que parecía una nave, no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para dos o tres personas, estrellada en su inmenso jardín. El artefacto estaba destrozado y de él salía una chica con unas ropas muy extrañas. Estaba mal herida. De su cabeza salía sangre. El rostro lleno de rasguños Los codos los tenía destrozados. Parecía estar muerta. No sabia que hacer, a quien se llamaba en esos casos? Pero se fijó en su mano. En ella sostenía lo que parecía un papel. Lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo.

- Pero que demonios ….

Continuara …………………

----------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 1**

**UNA CHICA DE OTRO MUNDO?**

Debía estar soñando. Si eso era. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ni leyendo. Acaso era cierto que tenia en el jardín de su casa estrellada una nave ? Y con un extra terrestre que parecía ser una joven? Y que además había salido huyendo debido a una conspiración política? Debía estar soñando. Todo aquello era demasiado surrealista. Pero que se supone que debía hacer? Llamar a los bomberos? Y si la prensa se enteraba? Un momento. La chica, o el extraterreno o lo que fuera parecía estar moviéndose. Si respiraba.

- estas bien? - pregunta el chico

- Ayúdame- es lo único que decía - Ayúdame

La cogió en brazos y la llevo a su casa. La recostó en su cama. Se fue corriendo a coger una palangana llena de agua con una toalla para lavar sus heridas. Debía curarla, pero no podía llamar a una ambulancia. Como explicaría eso? Limpió su rostro y examinó las heridas que tenia mas a la vista. Ninguna de ellas era demasiado profunda, lo mas seguro es que estuviese inconsciente debido al golpe. Se paró a mirarla detenidamente. Su cabello era castaño. Lo llevaba suelto y largo. Su ropa parecía de neopreno de un color rojizo con unas bandas horizontales negras. Era como si fuera todo una pieza. Parecido al de los buzos. Eso hacía resaltar su esbelta figura. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba un brazalete que parecía una especie de reloj pero mas grande y en la derecha algo que parecía una pulsera, no lo sabia con seguridad. Si la miraba bien, casi podría decir que era bonita, pero esa idea la desechó enseguida, pues no hablábamos de un ser humano. Al menos de un terrestre. Debía quitarle el traje, pero no encontraba ninguna cremallera o botón hasta que vio que este era súper flexible y desde el cuello lo cogió y tiró de él hasta los pies. No costó nada sacárselo, pero cual fue su sorpresa que no llevaba nada debajo de esas extrañas ropas. No quería mirar, eso no era correcto, pero debía asegurarse que no tenía alguna herida mas. Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla la examinó y comprobó que estaba bien. Le puso una de sus camisetas para no dejarla desnuda y la recostó. Ahora solo podía esperar a que se despertase.

Tres días y tres noches pasaron. La chica no despertaba. Él se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Al final debería llamar y pedir ayuda, pero como explicaría que no lo hizo antes? No sabia que hacer, al cuarto día poco antes de comer decidió subir a ver como estaba. Se asomo por la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa que no vio a nadie en ella. Se adentro mas en la habitación y allí la vio. Parecía un ángel. Estaba de pie, enfrente del gran ventanal del cuarto. Mirando hacia el exterior. Callada, inmóvil, solo miraba. Decidió hablar reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, pues no sabia a lo que se atenía.

- Hola - dijo en apenas un susurro. Ella no se movió - veo que ya as despertado- silencio- te encuentras bien - de nuevo silencio, el se estaba poniendo muy nervoso, por no decir acojonado - entiendes lo que te digo? Entiendes mi idioma?

- Eres tu el que me as salvado- simplemente dijo.

- Si, he sido yo.

- Gracias

- Tienes hambre - ella no digo nada- bueno, de todas maneras te traeré algo de comer.

Salió del cuarto en dirección la cocina. Le preparó un plato de sopa caliente, después de haber sufrido el accidente pensó que seria lo mejor, recordando como su madre se la preparaba cuando el estaba enfermo. Y un par de trozos de carne con patatas para recuperar energía. No era un gran cocinero pero al menos era comestible. Se dirigió a su cuarto con la bandeja y la colocó en una mesa que tenia. Le indicó que se sentase a comer. Ella se limitó a mirarlo.

- Tienes que comer- le dijo- o caerás enferma.

Ella se sentó en la mesa. Miró lo que le había preparado. Y comenzó a comer. Él se la quedo observando, parecía que hacia mucho que no comía, estaba hambrienta.

- Gracias- dijo

- No hay de que, mi nombre es Tsubasa. Como te llamas? - Preguntó algo intranquilo dada la situación.

-Sanae. Ese es mi nombre. Necesito tu ayuda. Mi gente te está muriendo de hambre. Tienes que ayudarnos!!

- Alto ahí!!! Espera un segundo. Yo no se como puedo ayudarte. Primero tengo que entender que es lo que esta pasando. - Coge aire y prosigue- Tu eres de otro planeta?

- Si

- Uff!! - Tsubasa estaba nervioso, no paraba de pasar su mano sobre su cabeza. Ya se lo imaginaba pero que se lo confirmase le dejaba perplejo- per como es posible? Si pareces un ser humano? Una chica normal? - necesitaba saber para poder comprender.

- Es que soy un ser humano - Explica Sanae - según cuentan nuestras ley hace mucho que los Superiores nos trajeron de la tierra al planeta Chey. Allí nos enseñaron la base de la ciencia que conocemos. Fue como un experimento. Querían comprobar si nuestra raza era inteligente. los primeros de mi raza, eran como animales, pero enseguida aprendieron. Nuestra civilización creció a pasos agigantados. Fue entonces cuando los primeros Liberadores se levantaron en contra de los Superiores. Se libró una gran guerra, pero gracias a los conocimientos adquiridos ganamos.

- Quienes són los Superiores? - Pregunta Tsubasa sorprendido del relato que estaba escuchando.

- Es una raza de otro planeta. No se como són ni de donde vienen . Esa información se catalogó como prohibida. Son muy pocos los que pueden acceder a ella, Solo sé que fueron los responsables de que mi gente acabase en Chey.

- Entonces, según tu carta, sois unos pocos los que permanecéis en el planeta, que pasó? Si estáis tan avanzados tecnológicamente como habéis llegado a esa situación? Y, Que es eso del PIR?

- Bueno, nuestro gobernante el Sumo Ido, desapareció. No se sabe como ni de que manera. Pero las sospechas recayeron sobre el PIR. Este grupo estaba en contra del Sumo. No aprobaba sus leyes que se basaban en la igualdad para todos. El PIR intentó en numerosas ocasiones sacarlo del poder, pero eran demasiados sus simpatizantes. Asi que comenzó a chantajear al pueblo. Primero con los empresarios. Tenia un grupo de matones que los tenían amenazados. Si ellos se afiliaban al PIR, tendrían protección. Los que no sucumbían al chantaje se les destrocaba el negocio. Fue de esta manera como empezó a tener poder. Luego fue lo de la desaparición del Sumo Ido, y ellos se proclamaron al poder. Claro que los pocos que no los aceptábamos no pudimos hacer nada. de esta manera se nos conocía como los Renegados. Hubo una masacre. Teníamos que estar escondidos mientras luchábamos contra el PIR. Fue cuando descubrimos lo de la sequía, pero fue demasiado tarde para avisar a los demás. Ellos localizaron un planeta habitable, pero vació de ninguna otra raza dominante, asi que se trasladaron en el, dejándonos a los Renegados en Chey. Simplemente tenían que deja pasar el tiempo y así nosotros moriríamos lentamente.

- Esto es muy complicado.- dijo Tsubasa una vez logró procesar toda la información.- Y que quieres de mi?

- Necesito tu ayuda. No puedo dejar a mi gente morir! Ay que traerlos aquí!!

- Que!!!!- grita Tsubasa - Pero como quieres que hagamos eso. Primero que si los traemos aquí que le decimos a las autoridades, al gobierno!!! Luego como los traemos, yo no tengo una nave!! Y lo mas importante, yo no soy nadie, no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte!!- Exclamaba Tsubasa al borde de un ataque de nervios -

- Pero …

- De momento deja que asimile toda esta información,- la interrumpe - si ves aquella puerta es el baño, por si acaso te explicaré como va. Te duchas y duermes un poco. Y yo pensaré en todo lo que me has dicho.

Continuará …………………..

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno!!! Espero que os guste!!! Como veis la cosa esta complicada, je je

Besos

Por supuesto los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 2**

**Y AHORA QUE?**

Una vez que Tsubasa le explicó el funcionamiento del cuarto de baño y donde se allaba todo lo que pudiese necesitar, incluyendo algo de ropa suya, decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores para aclararse un poco las ideas.

" Dios mío, en menudo lío me he metido - pensaba - y ahora que? Que hago? Como puedo ayudarla? A quien acudo? A la policía. Vale, pero que les digo, que ha aterrizado una nave espacial de en el jardín de mi casa, y que en mi cama esta durmiendo una extra terrestre, vale de la raza humana, pero de otro planeta!! Ja ja ja, seguro que me encierran en un manicomio!! Pero . . . Yo no puedo hacer nada, no me puedo meter en problemas políticos o de la clase que sean. Y mucho menos traer a esa gente aquí. Traerlos aquí, menuda locura!!! Pero si no la ayudo ellos morirán, aunque ella si se podría quedar y olvidarse de todo. Que hago … que hago!?" Tsubasa estaba desesperado. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en una situación semejante. La cosa se resumía en dos opciones. Ayudarla y salvar a todo un pueblo, o ignorarla y ser parte responsable de el final de las vidas de cientos de personas. Era una decisión obvia a simple vista, pero como la podía ayudar, como irían hasta su planeta, porque era algo evidente, pues si los querían traer. Y una vez aquí, donde los metían, como lo explicaban. Eran demasiadas preguntas y Tsubasa estaba muy desconcertado. Cansado de dar vuelta a lo mismo decidió irse a dormir un rato con la esperanza de al levantarse pudiese tener las ideas mas claras.

Se acostó en la habitación de invitados, pues desde la llegada de su peculiar invitada se había quedado sin la suya propia. Pero eso no le importó, es mas lo prefería asi. Quería que estuviese lo mas cómoda posible y obviamente ese era su cuarto.

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido, la cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar. La siesta no le había sido demasiado fructífera. Asi que se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a ver a Sanae. Cual fue su sorpresa que no la encontró en la habitación y se asomó por la ventana viéndola a ella en el jardín mirando la nave. Así que decidió vajar para poder hablar con ella.

- Ya as pensado en lo que te pedí- dice Sanae al sentir la presencia de Tsubasa detrás de ella.

- Esto, si . - " como sabia que estaba detrás suyo?" pensaba asi que se lanzó a preguntar- Como ….

- Como he sabido que estabas detrás mío - le corta ella - pues como te he dicho, estamos muy avanzados. Utilizamos mas del 75 de la capacidad de nuestro cerebro, eso me permite poder detectar tu presencia sin necesidad de verte. - le explica- y bien, me vas a ayudar?

- De verdad que quiero, pero no se como. Para empezar hemos de ir a tu planeta, y me puedes decir como hacemos eso. Tu nave esta destrozada.

- No hay problema en eso- Se gira y lo mira a los ojos - Puedo arreglarla, y estoy segura de que aquí encontraré el material que necesite. Entonces un problema menos. Ahora si me ayudarás?

- y luego que?- Decía muy nervioso ante la mirada fija y penetrante de ella - que pasa si decido ir con tigo. Una vez estemos en Chey que pasará, como los traemos aquí?

- Eso no lo se, pero si vienes y hablas con nuestra Señora ella sabrá como proceder.

- Tu Señora?

- Si, ella es la que nos guía. Para que me entiendas, es nuestra líder por así decirlo. A pasado mucho tiempo como espía investigando al PIR. Nos ha proporcionado mucha información. Es con ella con la que hablaremos y nos dirá que hacer.

- Esta bien- dice Tsubasa - pero que hay de mi, de mi vida y mi carrera, yo soy jugador profesional de fútbol.

- Fútbol?- Pregunta Sanae

- No seves lo que es?- Ella lo confirma con la cabeza - Es uno de los deportes más populares del mundo!! Ja ja, te tendré que enseñar lo que es y un día talvez juguemos un partidillo- Decía Tsubasa. Era lógico que no supiera lo que era. Aunque fuesen humanos habían crecido en mundos diferentes y las costumbres de ella eran muy distintas a las de él.

- Eso me gustaría mucho - sonrió ella- pero por ahora que?

- Creo que será mejor que empecemos mañana mismo por arreglar tu nave. Haz una lista de lo que necesites y yo te lo iré a comprar. Por las mañanas debo acudir a los entrenamientos, pero por la tarde puedo ayudarte. Asi que mañana mira que te hace falta y cuando regrese por la tarde iremos juntos a comprarlo. Cuando la hayas reparado volveremos ha hablar del asunto. creo que es mejor ir por partes.

- Me parece bien. Y créeme que te agradezco todo. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes la comprenderé- le dice con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que él se estremezca. - Comprendo que necesites tiempo para tomar una decisión, lo que te estoy pidiendo no es nada fácil. De verdad. Gracias.

- No hay de que.- Decía todo sonrojado ante la bondad que se reflejaban en los ojos de aquella extraña mujer.

Al día siguiente Tsubasa preparó el desayuno y se fue a entrenar tal y como le había explicado, dejándola a ella sola para que hiciese un recuento de los daños causados en la nave.

El entrenamiento fue un desastre. No daba una. El entrenador estaba furioso con él. Sus compañeros le preguntaron el motivo pero obviamente el no lo dijo y simplemente lo achacó a que no se encontraba bien. Su mejor amigo Genzo Wakabayashi no se creyó esa excusa, lo conocía perfectamente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, convencido de que si eso duraba por mas tiempo le haría una visita sorpresa a su casa.

Para sorpresa de Tsubasa, cuando regresó a su casa tenía la mesa parada con la comida hecha. Ella rió mucho ante su sorpresa. Le explicó que los aparatos que en la tierra empleaban para realizar la comida eran muy sencillos y similares a los suyos. Asi que no le costó demasiado aprender a usarlos. La comida era realmente deliciosa. Tsubasa, para intentar coger confianzas con ella, le explicó el desastre de entrenamiento que había tenido. Aprovechó a contarle que era el fútbol, como se jugaba y las normas. Sanae enseguida lo entendió, pero no entendía la finalidad de realizar un partido para el mero hecho de entretener a un público o afición.

Por la tarde fueron a la ciudad y sanae se quedó impresionada de que todos los edificios estuviesen en el suelo. Le explicó que en su mundo las casas estaban suspendidas en el aire, de esa manera no alteraban la tierra y los seres que en ella habitan, pues para ellos era muy importante la naturaleza y los animales. Respetaban toda clase de vida. Para trasladarse utilizaban unas plataformas circulares con un mando para dirigirlas.

Pasadas varias horas que invirtieron en comprar la gran mayoría del material que Sanae necesitaba regresaron a la casa. Ya era de noche así que decidieron ponerse manos a la obra al día siguiente.

Continuará …………………

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por supuesto los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 3**

**4 SEMANAS**

Una semana mas tarde las reparaciones de la nave iba viento en popa. Sanae trabajaba muy duro. Por fin había conseguido arreglar el sistema eléctrico. Ahora todas la puertas se habrían y los controles se encendían tan solo con el sonido de la voz. A nivel exterior tan solo quedaban por arreglarse algún que otro agujero que de eso se encargaba Tsubasa. Pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Sanae era la memoria principal, el ordenador de abordo. En un principio era independiente, tenia la capacidad de repararse el por si solo. Tenía personalidad propia, era una especie de cerebro mecánico. Pero la realidad era totalmente diferente. Jack, el cerebro de la nave, no se reparaba, ni se encendía. Sanae había revisado todos los protocolos posibles habidos y por haber, pero era inútil. Sin Jack, no era posible que la nave funcionase pues él era quien la navegaba.

Tsubasa, por su lado, no paraba de pegar partes de la nave con el soplete en mano. Era consciente del problema que se les avecinaba encima con lo de ese cerebro, asi que ponía todo su empeño en hacer bien su trabajo para que Sanae no tuviese que preocuparse y se animase un poco. Pero por mas que lo intentase, ella cada día estaba mas deprimida. Las ultimas noches no había levantado la cabeza de un montón de cables y tarjetas inmensas que se suponían que era Jack. A Tsubasa siempre le hizo gracia ese nombre pues le recordaba a un anuncio de la tele, pero cuando se lo intento explicar solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de ella. Definitivamente ya no sabia que hacer para animarla.

-Vamos Sanae, mira que hora es, es muy tarde y necesitas descansar. Vete a dormir- decía Tsubasa entrando en el interior de la nave viéndola debajo de un montón de cables.

- no puedo, tengo trabajo.

- El mismo que te esperará mañana, esta claro que hoy no lo arreglarás asi que déjalo por hoy.- intentaba convencerla.

- Para ti es muy fácil!!! No? Tu no tienes ni idea de por lo que he tenido que pasar!! Mi gente, mi pueblo me espera, soy su última esperanza. Y tu me estas diciendo que me vaya a dormir en una cama caliente, dentro de una casa con todo tipo de lujos!!!- Sanae estaba histérica y furiosa. El tiempo se le echaba encima y si tardaba mas sería demasiado tarde.

- Tranquila, mira lamento si te he ofendido, pero no he dicho mas que la verdad. Deberías descansar, llevas varias noches que no duermes y eso no te ayudará. Debes tener la mente despierta para poder trabajar mejor. - intentaba por todos los medios clamarla- . Estoy seguro que mañana adelantarás mas habiendo descansado.

- es verdad, perdóname - Se dio cuenta de cómo lo había gritado y se sintió muy mal- pero es que se me hace tarde, no contaba con tardar tanto.

- A que te refieres, me dijiste que todavía os quedan 2 años!! Acaso se tarda mas de ese tiempo en llegar a tu planeta?- Preguntaba Tsubasa, porque ahora que lo pensaba no sabia el tempo que necesitaría para ir. Quizás serian décadas.

- No es eso. Se tarda 1 semana, asi que haz cuentas. La semana que tardé en venir aquí, la que llevo mas la que me queda son 3 semanas, y eso significa que me queda una semana de margen.- Explicaba

- De margen ? No te entiendo.

- Cada 4 semanas llega una nave del PIR en busaca de Renegados para matarlos.

- Pero si dijiste que con tan solo dejar pasar el tiempo era suficiente para que murieseis todos.

-Si, pero no se pueden arriesgar a que nos reagrupemos y nos levantemos de nuevo. Por eso contra mas gente maten, mas débiles seremos y menos posibilidades de victoria tendremos si iniciásemos un ataque contra sus tropas- Sanae sale de la nave y se dirige hacia la casa acompañada de Tsubasa. - Comprendes ahora el porque de mis prisas. Todavía no se si me ayudarás, pero lo que si se es que yo he de regresar, me necesitan para luchar.

- Esta bien, comprendo. Descansa, mientras voy a llamar a un amigo del equipo para decirle que mañana no iré al entrenamiento y me quedaré contigo.- le sonríe- no estarás sola, te lo prometo. Mañana conseguiremos entre los dos arreglar ese condenado ordenador, cerebro o lo que sea.

- Jack - reía sanae - Si te oyese decirlo ordenador se enfadaría mucho con tigo. Es muy susceptible.- se reía mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

Tsubasa la observó subir las escaleras, sin poder evitar fijar su vista en esa parte de su anatomía, donde termina su espalda. No lo podía evitar, casi desde el primer día que la vistió con sus propias manos no dejaba de observarla. Le encantaba verla cuando se despertaba por las mañanas. No era como las chicas que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Una mujer terrícola jamás hubiese bajado a desayunar con un hombre que apenas conoce despeinada y con el pijama puesto. En cambio ella siempre desayunaba con una simple camiseta que usaba para dormir que él le dejó y unos calcetines, el pelo todo revuelto, en los ojos casi se le podían ver alguna que otra legaña y con una cara de sueño que asustaba. Asi era ella, natural. Y luego, cuando ya se despejaba se iba a la ducha y salía con el olor de su jabón que mezclado con el de su piel que se convertía en una fragancia demasiado tentadora para él.

Intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza se dirigió a coger su teléfono móvil para llamar a Genzo. Tenia que cubrirlo al día siguiente. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que en el momento en el que daba tono en su móvil comenzó a oír la sintonía propia de Genzo detrás suyo. Y dando un salto se giró

- Pero se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo!!!! -Gritaba Tsubasa por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

- Creo que eso deberías decírmelo tu! - Decía Genzo con una mirada inquisidora - Que coño haces con esa chica en tu casa, por que no rindes en los entrenamientos, y lo mas importante, que hace esa cosa en el jardín de TU casa!!!!

Contunuará ………………………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este me quedó cortito, lo se, pero es que no podía ser de otra forma!!

Besos y se me cuidan

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 4**

**INTRUSO**

- Pero se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo!!!! -Gritaba Tsubasa por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

- Creo que eso deberías decírmelo tu! - Decía Genzo con una mirada inquisidora - Que coño haces con esa chica en tu casa, por que no rindes en los entrenamientos, y lo mas importante, que hace esa cosa en el jardín de TU casa!!!!

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra. Allí mismo, delante de sus narices estaba Genzo, de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. Pero que le podía decir. Con lo de los entrenamientos podía justificarlo con que estaba enfermo y con Sanae que era una amiga o una prima, pero con la nave no tenía excusa.

- Y bien, estoy esperando. - Decía Genzo frunciendo el ceño. Cuando quería podía ser muy persistente. Era de una persona que jamás se metía en la vida de nadie, muy discreto y respetaba a todo el mundo. Pero cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja podía llegar a ser muy testarudo. Y en estos momentos quería una explicación y Tsubasa era consciente de que o le decía la verdad y lo dejaba satisfecho, o ya se estaba preparando para una noche muy larga pues él no se iba a ir. Tsubasa lanzó un suspiro de rendición agachando la cabeza. Justo en el momento que se dispuso a levantarla para enfrentar a su amigo y explicarle la verdad por extraña que pareciese oyó un grito.

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le revelaban. Sanae había saltado por detrás de Genzo y lo tenía sujetado por el cuello con un cuchillo incrustado en él.

- Sanae, baja ese cuchillo!!! - Gritaba Tsubasa en pleno ataque de pánico. Jamás se le paso algo asi por la cabeza.- Suéltalo.

- No, es un intruso

Tsubasa se quedó helado ante las palabras de Sanae, eran frías como el hielo. Y su mirada seria e intimidante. Desde cuando esa chica frágil y delicada a sus ojos era una máquina de matar.

- Por dios Sanae, suéltalo. Estate tranquila, no es un intruso, es Genzo y es un amigo.- No dejaba el contacto visual con ella. Además debía aparentar tranquilidad porque Genzo estaba paralizado y no lo quería alarmar más.

Poco a poco la mirada de Sanae se fue suavizando, y su agarre contra Genzo lo fue aflojando hasta soltarlo. Éste en cuanto se vio libre corrió hacia el lado de Tsubasa

- Pero de que va esta tía!!! -Exclamaba sobándose el cuello, pues no le había cortado pero si tenia una ligera marca de la presión.- Está loca, que demonios Haces con una homicida en tú casa.

- Tranquilo, genzo deja que te explique - Intentaba calmarlo haciendo que se sentase en el sofá.

- Cuando te pongan un cuchillo en el cuello ya me dirás tu si eres capaz de calmarte!!! Ahora si que me vas a dar explicaciones!!! Y las quiero ya!

Sanae se quedó de pie observando la escena. Sin decir nada dejó a Tsubasa que hablase con su amigo. Tsubasa le explicó como hacia una semana la nave se estrelló en su jardín. Como la conoció, la cuidó y el problema que tenía con su pueblo. Se lo explicó todo. No omitió ningún detalle. Le remarcó mucho lo importante que era poder tener la nave a punto lo más rápido posible, para así ella poderse ir a ayudar a los suyos. Ese era el motivo por el cual por las tardes no había descansado y no rendía a los entrenamientos. Mientras Tsubasa le fue relatando los acontecimientos ocurridos Genzo no decía nada. se mantuvo estático lo que duró el relato. Tsubasa terminó con la explicación, y se produjo un silencio. Al poco rato pareció que Genzo había asimilado toda la información y se giró levemente para encarar a Sanae que todavía seguía en el mismo lugar. La miró de arriba a bajo y se dispuso ha hablar.

- Asi que eres del planeta Chey, pero aún asi eres un Ser humano - Pregunto Genzo a Sanae con la voz temblorosa.

-Si.- Se limitó a decir.

- Y en cuanto tengas la nave arreglada te irás?

- Si. Mi pueblo me necesita.- No dijo mas. Genzo no le quitaba ojo. Esa situación le superaba con creces. Pero ante todo pronóstico se levanto del sofá y poniéndose de pie dijo.

- Eso es genial!!! - Tsubasa y Sanae se quedaron flipando al verlo sonreír de oreja a oreja.- Cuenta con migo. Yo te ayudaré.

-Pero tu estás loco o que te pasa!!!! - Le recrimina Tsubasa - Sebes lo que estas diciendo. Eso significa que cuando llegues al planeta no te vas a encontrar con una gran bienvenida. Sino que habrá un montón de matones, ejercito o lo que sea esperados para mataros!!! Estamos hablando de meterte en medio de una guerra mundial. Y encima de un mundo que no te pertenece!!!

- En serio me ayudarás!!! -Exclamaba Sanae feliz ante aquellas palabras ignorando a Tsubasa.

- Por supuesto. Esto tiene pinta de ser una gran aventura y a pesar de los riesgos, no me lo pierdo!!

- Genzo, pero me as escuchado en algún momento de la noche?! - Tsubasa estaba perdiendo los nervios.

- Muchas gracias!! -Sanae abraza fuerte a genzo y continua ignorando a Tsubasa - Lamento el mal entendido de hace unos minutos. Creía que eras un enemigo, yo solo intentaba defender la casa.

- No pasa nada, eso esta olvidado. Pero realmente eres fuerte y eso que no lo aparentas. Como es posible- Decía Genzo divertida al recordar como lo inmovilizó.

- Ei!!! Pero me estáis escuchando - Tsubasa ya no estaba nervioso, se estaba cabreando por momentos. De repente parecía que la tierra lo hubiese tragado y ya no se acordasen de él.

- Es normal- Le explicaba Sanae a Genzo.- Desde que el PIR se proclamó al poder tras la desaparición del Sumo. Nosotros, los Renegados, empezamos a adiestrarnos en el arte de la lucha. No somos ningún ejercito, y nuestro armamento esta bastante limitado, asi que decidimos ser los mejores en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Esta chica es genial Tsubasa!!! -Por fin le presta atención. - Decirme en que os puedo ayudar para salir lo antes posible hacia Chey.

- Genzo, tu te oyes. -Le dice Tsubasa - Recapacita lo que estas diciendo.

- Tsubasa yo lo que no entiendo que es lo que te as de pensar tu. No pasa todos los días que una nave procedente de otro planeta caiga en tu casa y una linda extra terrestre te pida su ayuda, dándote la oportunidad de viajar en el espacio y conocer otros mundos, culturas y civilizaciones.

- Tu porque haces esto? - Investiga Tsubasa- Por ayudarla, por conocer otros mundos, por la aventura o por ella - Dice esto último con un toque de celos.

- Ja ja ja, vaya amigo, acaso estas celoso!! Lo hago por todo en realidad. Pero sobretodo porque esa gente necesita de nuestra ayuda.

-Vale, si vamos, luego que? Los traemos aquí y tu hablas con el presidente de nuestro gobierno y se lo explicas todo?

- Por lo que he entendido, primero hemos de hablar con esa Señora. Pues primero hablamos y luego ya veremos. - Genzo se pone serio- Reacciona amigo, las vidas de numerosas personas pueden depender de lo que decidamos en este momento.

Tsubasa todo resignado ante la insistencia de Genzo y la atenta mirada de Sanae se rindo ante la evidencia.

- Esta bien, tu ganas. En cuanto la Jack esté reparado, nos largamos los tres a Chey - Por fin accedió.

Sanae, que había estado deseando oír esas palabras desde que llego se le lanzó a los brazos dándole un beso a los labios.

- Vaya, espero que en ese planeta haya mas chicas lindas porque no me apetece hacer de vela en toda esta aventura.- Decía divertido Genzo al ver la escena.

Continuara …………………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 5**

**DESPEGANDO A CHEY**

Genzo pasó la noche en casa de Tsubasa. Una vez habían decidido que irían los tres al planeta Chey debían dar algún tipo de explicación a su familia y al trabajo. No podían dejar cabos sueltos. No podían desaparecer. La gente los buscaría como locos, se armaría un tremendo lío. Asi que el plan era el siguiente. Haciendo uso de los innumerables contactos que tenía Genzo, hablarían con el entrenador y le explicarían que se tenían que ir a una isla privada de uno de los mejores preparadores físicos que había para poder entrenarse aprovechando la época de descanso que en la que se encontraban. Y que regresarían aproximadamente en un mes. De esta manera tenían margen suficiente par poder ir y regresar. Eso si salía todo bien y no tenia ningún contratiempo. Un amigo de Genzo corroboraría la cuartada. A sus familias les explicarían que se irían de entrenamiento especial y que estarían incomunicados. De esa manera se aseguraban que no intentasen ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Ya teniendo estos puntos aclarados se fueron todos a dormir. Genzo se encontraba extasiado por los acontecimientos vividos. No se acababa de creer que se iba a ir a otro mundo. Esto le encantaba. Era su sueño de pequeño hecho realidad. Siempre le habían gustado las historias de extra terrestres y ovnis, y esa misma noche vio y habló con uno!!! Una bonita extra terrestre. " como será su mundo?- Pensaba recostado en la cama - Realmente están tan desarrollados? Y el espacio … que se debe sentir viajar por él? Una semana, es lo que va durar el viaje, y si sale algo mal? Y esos dos? Espero no interrumpir nada . . . y qie Tsubasa no se haga ilusiones" y con estos pensamientos y una sonrisa en la boca se quedó dormido.

Tsubasa, por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño. Todavía sentía los labios de Sanae en los suyos. Lo había besado. Cierto es que había sido un impulso de felicidad, pero a Genzo solo lo había abrazado y en cambio a él lo había besado. Acaso tenia alguna oportunidad con ella? - Je je, pero en que piensas Tsubasa, ella es de otro mundo! No pedes tener nada con ella. Ella no pertenece a este lugar. - pensaba Tsubasa - En cuanto regresemos a Chey ella se quedará con su gente. Será mejor que te la saques de la cabeza amigo . . . Pero es tan bonita. Dulce como la miel y feroz como una pantera. Además de muy sexy. Jamás he conocido a una mujer asi." y con estos pensamientos el pobre Tsubasa pasó una larga noche antes de poder dormirse.

En cambio, nuestra Sanae dormía placidamente en su cama. Ahora solo se tenia que preocupar de arreglar a Jack y se podrían ir. Estaba contenta pues ahora tenia la ayuda de dos personas, su situación iba mejorando.

A la mañana siguiente Genzo se fue ha hablar con su entrenador y comunicarle lo de su "entrenamiento especial" con Tsubasa, el qual no puso ninguna objeción.

Tsubasa se había quedado con Sanae para ayudarla. Debían arreglar a Jack. Era el último paso para poder irse, y debían hacerlo pronto pues el tiempo se les echaba en cima.

Llegó la hora de comer y Genzo regresó. Pudo ver que no habían avanzado en la reparación de ese cerebro mecánico. Sanae estaba desesperada, no lograba entender que era lo que fallaba. Genzo no entendía de mecánica pero le brindó su ayuda. Repasó todo lo que sanae le iba indicando y tres horas después, al ver que todo era una pérdida de tiempo cogió aquel amasijo de cables y placas y lo arrojó al suelo ya exasperado.

- Pero te as vuelto loco - Le recriminaba Sanae

- Esto no sirve para nada, llevas días intentando arreglarlo, será mejor que lo asumas, esto no tiene solución. Lo siento - dijo Genzo agachando la cabeza.

- Sanae .

-Jack!!!- Exclama Sanae al oír la voz de su salvación. Tsubasa y Genzo estaban alucinados, al final resulto que con un golpe de lo mas tonto habían logrado hacer reaccionar a esa dichosa máquina.

- Mis circuitos estan averiados, necesito un par de horas para poder solucionarlo. - Decía el ordenador ( NA: debéis entender que habla pausadamente entre cada sílaba porque es una máquina, aunque posea inteligencia artificial)

-Jack, estamos en la tierra, crees que pasado el tiempo que necesitas para repararte podremos irnos a Chey?

- Si! Es una reparación simple.

- De acuerdo, agrega a tus datos que seremos tres pasajeros en total.

- Lo lograste niña !!! Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

Sanae se entristeció al oír nombrar a sus padres. Junto con los chicos se fueron a la casa y Tsubasa que se percató de su reacción decidió preguntar.

- Como es que te ha dicho eso?

- Jack era de mis padres. Lleva muchos años en la familia. Mi padre creo su base de datos. Es lo mas parecido a un hermano que he tenido. Mis padres murieron siendo yo muy joven y me quede sola con Jack. - Explicaba Sanae algo decaída al recordar a sus padres.- Pero ahora eso no es lo importante. Debemos conseguir provisiones para el viaje y …

- Y?- La anima a continuar Genzo.

- Me gustaría poder llevar algo tambien para mi gente. No para todos porque no tenemos espacio suficiente, pero si algo para mi colonia.

- Tu colonia?- Pregunta Tsubasa

- Si, no permanecemos todos juntos. Estamos divididos en colonias. De esta manera nos aseguramos de que sea más difícil que nos encuentren. En cada colonia hay un patriarca, que es quien nos guía he informa de las decisiones que toma la Señora. Hay 4 colonias en total. Reciben el nombre de los cuatro puntos cardinales por su ubicación

La primera es la Colonia Norte y su patriarca es Sit. La segunda y es a la cual pertenezco se llama Este y mi patriarca es Mek. La tercera Oeste y su patriarca se llama Cool, que por cierto es un hombre con mucho genio y muy desconfiado. Y por ultimo esta la Sur y la rige Ron. Él es un buen amigo mío de la infancia. Estoy convencida de que nos ayudará.- Explicaba Sanae.

- Perfecto, entonces disponemos de dos horas, bien, calculando la hora que es y el tiempo que necesitamos en comprar la comida creo que lo mas acertado sería salir mañana en la madrugada- Explica Tsubasa- de esta manera podremos dormir algunas horas y la oscuridad de la noche hará que nuestra partida será mas discreta.

- Vaya y creíamos que era tonto cuando lo cambiamos por una lavadora!!- Exclamaba Genzo divertido y a la vez asombrado de que su amigo hubiese pensado en el detalle de no ser vistos- estoy de acuerdo con tigo. Saldremos a las 4 de la mañana hacia Chey!!!

De esta manera los tres se pusieron manos a la obra. Los chicos fueron a la ciudad a comprar comida, cosas enlatadas, arroz pasta, en fin todo tipo de comida que no se estropease enseguida. Por supuesto tambien compraron montones de litros de agua pues sabían que era

muy escasa en el planeta.

Sanae se dedicó a realizar los últimos retoques a la nave y agregar los datos que fuesen necesarios con la ayuda de Jack. Estaba ansiosa por regresar a su planeta y ver con sus propios ojos que todo el mundo estuviese bien.

- Jack, estoy muy nerviosa. Y si ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia, as recibido algún mensaje?- pregunta Sanae.

- No, por lo que parece todo esta bien. Pero debo advertirte que no me fio de esos hombres.

- No seas malo!!! Van a ayudarnos asi que no quiero que hagas de las tuyas durante el viaje!!

Jack no contestó. Le habían programado para cuidar de ella y no confiar en nadie mas. De esta manera Sanae decidió zanjar el tema e ir a preparar la cena. Cuanto antes se durmiesen antes se irían.

Los chicos llegaron, una vez introdujeron toda la comida y agua que compraron, se prepararon para cenar y acabar de ultimar los últimos detalles.

- Entonces el que manejará la nave será esa máquina? - Comentaba Genzo

- Si, pero para tu propio bien te aconsejo que lo llames por su nombre- Le advierte Sanae- Es muy susceptible, y no es nada paciente. Asi que si queréis un viaje tranquilo no le ofendáis- termina diciendo para los dos.

- Esta bien, entonces el lugar donde vamos a ir es a la colonia Este?- Preguntaba tsubasa

- si, es allí donde nos dirigiremos. Una vez en la colonia nos informaran en donde se encuentra la Señora y la iremos a ver. Ella nos dirá que debemos hacer. - levantándose de la mesa- Chicos creo que es hora de que nos acostemos. Muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis traído, jamás os lo podré agradecer- termina diciendo dándole una tierna sonrisa a Tsubasa y haciendo que este se ruborizase- buenas noches, nos vemos en unas horas.

Sanae se retiró a la habitación dejando a los chicos solos en le cocina.

- Tsubasa, amigo. Que crees que estas haciendo?

- No estoy haciendo nada- Trataba de defenderse Tsubasa ante la mirada inquisidora de Genzo.

- Si ya, como no. Ella te gusta, a mi no me engañas.

- Y si es asi que pasa!! No le veo que haga daño a nadie.

-Al único que vas a dañar se a ti mismo - le dice Genzo - ándate con cuidado, solo te digo eso

Sin decir mas se fue a dormir dejando solo a un Tsubasa muy pensativo.

Las 4 de la madrugada se encontraban los tres en la puerta de entrada de la nave. Tsubasa y Genzo llevaban unos tejanos y una camiseta sencilla. Habían cogido algo de ropa tanto de invierno, pues dentro de las cavernas hacia frío y de verano, pues según les había explicado Sanae en el exterior el calor era infernal. Sanae en cambio llevaba un chándal que tsubasa le había prestado. Este se ofreció a comprarle ropa pero ella siempre se negó. Todo esto lo hacia por su gente, no deseaba recibir ningún objeto a su favor.

Por fin entraron dentro. Se sentaron en los asientos y se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad. Sanae dio la orden a jack de que estaban preparados para salir. En menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraban en el espacio exterior. Jack abrió la compuerta de seguridad permitiendo que pudiesen ver el espacio a trabes de la ventana de la sala principal de mandos. Para sanae era una vista ya conocida, pero los chicos se quedaron maravillados.

Pasaron cuatro días sin el menor percance, exceptuando algunos pequeños problemillas que habían tenido tanto Tsubasa como Genzo con Jack. Este le quitaba el agua caliente a la hora de aclararse, o les dejaba la comida fría, o les cerraba sus armarios , cosas por el estilo. Todo porque Tsubasa no dejaba de observar a Sanae y de irle detrás, cosa que molestaba soberanamente a Jack. Y Genzo no dejaba de llamarlo chatarra.

Sanae se lo pasaba de lo lindo viéndolos sufrir de esa manera, pero sobretodo cuando salían disparados de la ducha con solo el jabón cubriendo sus cuerpos todos congelados. ( NA: uff, yo tambien disfrutaría con semejantes vistas, je je XD ).

Al quinto día pasó lo que nadie se podía esperar. Se encontraban todos en una sala que se podría llamar la cocina tomando el desayuno que Jack había preparado. Todo estaba informatizado. De repente oyeron un gran estruendo y toda la nave se tambaleó.

- Alerta!!! Alerta!!! Nos han disparado - Comunicaba Jack. Sanae salió corriendo y se sentó en el sillón de mando.

- Que sucede, que daños hemos sufrido!-

- El sistema de navegación ha sido dañado. Ahora vamos a ciegas.

- Puedes repararlo!!!

- Si. Nos estan apuntando.

- Pues pon el escudo de protección.

- no es posible, esta inoperativo.

- Dios! Chicos agarraos donde podáis!! Van a volver a dispararnos!!- Grita Sanae

- Pues a que esperas para dispáralos tu!!- Exclama Genzo - Nos hemos de defender

- Eso es imposible esta nave no es de guerra, no hay armamento incorporado!!- justo en ese momento fueron alcanzados de nuevo. Toda la nave sufrió una enorme sacudida. De repente los controles empezaron a arder. Tsubasa se levantó si pensárselo dos veces para apagar el fuego y gritó

- Quienes son!!!

- Dios mío!!! -exclama Sanae al ver una enorme nave enfrente de ellos. En ese momento lo que hasta ahora había sido la ventana se convierte en una pantalla mostrando una imagen de quienes los estaban atacando dándoles un mensaje.

- No pongáis resistencia! Somos los Superiores! Realizaremos el anclaje con vuestra nave. En estos momentos sois prisioneros de guerra.

Continuara ………………………………….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je je!!! Que os a parecido!!! Como podeis ver en esta historia van a pasar mil y una!!!

Juas juas

Besos!!!!

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	7. Chapter 7

- Dios mío!!! -exclama Sanae al ver una enorme nave enfrente de ellos. En ese momento lo que hasta ahora había sido la ventana se convierte en una pantalla mostrando una imagen de quienes los estaban atacando dándoles un mensaje.

- No pongáis resistencia! Somos los Superiores! Realizaremos el anclaje con vuestra nave. En estos momentos sois prisioneros de guerra.

**CAP 6**

**LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

Jack había sido neutralizado. No respondía a ninguna orden. Genzo y Tsubasa no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo y Sanae estaba petrificada por el pánico. La nave fue introducida al interior. Ellos estaban quietos. No salieron de ella. En sus mentes solo se reproducía la imagen que minutos antes habían visto. Una figura negra toda ella cubierta de una inmensa luz. Tsubasa se dirigió ha Sanae

- Me contaste que no sabias mucho de ellos, pero por poco que sea, debes decirnos lo que sepas.

-Cierto es que apenas conozco nada de los Superiores. - explica Sanae - Tan solo se que fueron los responsables de que mi gente acabase en Chey y les enseñasen todos sus conocimientos. Pero tambien es cierto que lo Liberadores se rebelaron contra ellos y los echaron. Siempre he creído que si mis antepasados hicieron eso era porque los Superiores no eran gente de paz. Siempre se contaron leyendas sobre ellos que eran transmitidas de padres a hijos. En ellas se los plasmaba como seres horribles capaces de dominar tu mente. Seres monstruosos que esclavizaron a mi pueblo, que los utilizaban como conejillos de indias para encontrar curas sobre posibles enfermedades que ellos pudiesen padecer.

A la vez que Sanae relataba lo poco que sabia, los chicos se estremecían por segundos. Realmente las expectativas de lo que se iban a encintrar no eran nada buenas.

- Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer? - Pregunta Genzo

-Creo que lo mejor será salir.

- Te as vuelto loca- recrimina Tsubasa a Sanae - si salimos no tendremos ninguna posibilidad!!

- Pero si no salimos, ellos entraran por la fuerza. Ya lo as oído. Somos prisioneros de guerra. No tenemos con que defendernos y ellos lo saben. Si quisieran destruirnos lo hubiesen hecho. Lo único que nos queda es no complicar más las cosas y colaborar para salvar la vida- Explica Sanae.

Los tres salieron muy despacio del interior de su nave. Afuera se encontraron con cuatro de ellos. Al principio solo podían ver esa figura negra rodeada de luz, una luz que los cegaba. Pero en cuanto pudieron acostumbrarse a ella pudieron verlos. Eran uno seres muy altos y delgados. Sus cabellos estaban totalmente alborotados y de color verde pálido, al igual que su laga barba. Su piel era de un color rojizo intenso y sus ojos amarillos. Portaban unas túnicas largas hasta los pies de color amarillento tirando a blanco.

Tsubasa no daban crédito a lo que veían. Realmente esto superaba todas sus expectativas, siempre imaginaron a los extra terrestres como hombrecillos verdes o como aliens, pero jamás nada parecido. Eran todo color, al igual lo poco que veían del interior de esa inmensa nave. Casi dañaba más a sus ojos esa multitud de colores que la luz anteriormente vista.

Sin decir nada los rodearon y los conducieron a través de un inmenso pasillo hacia una sala.

En ella había dos más de los que se suponían debían ser los Superiores. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en un enorme trono, ése tenia que ser muy importante, el otro estaba de pie al lado del trono.

- Quien esta al mando - interrogó el que se encontraba de pie.

- Soy yo- Contestó Sanae - Ellos no tienen nada que ver en todo esto. No son habitantes de chey.

- Lo sabemos- contestó - limítate a responder lo que se te pregunta insolente.- en ese momento alzó la mano y del techo surgió un rayo de luz que fue a parar a Sanae haciendo que esta cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Tsubasa corrió a su lado para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

- que le habéis hecho!!- Grita Genzo, y por semejante osadía él tambien recibe otro rayo cayendo inevitablemente al suelo.

- Os advertimos! Nada de heroicidades, si no se os pregunta no habláis!- exclamaba aquel extraño ser.

- Eso no es necesario - dijo el otro desde su trono encarando a su súbdito- no te preocupes - dice ahora dirigiéndose a Tsubasa - en unas horas podrán levantarse.

. Porque nos hacéis esto?- Pregunta Tsubasa con cierto temor y con la cabeza de Sanae recostada en sus piernas.

- Por protección y seguridad. No podemos permitir que nos ataquéis.

- Pero si no llevamos armas!!

- Lo sabemos, pero aun asi no podemos fiarnos. Podéis formar parte del PIR.

- Que?- Exclama Tsubasa - con todos mis respetos pero ninguno de nosotros tenemos que ver con ellos. Nosotros estamos aquí para …

- Silencio- exclama desde su trono - ahora no es momento de hablar. Lamento lo ocurrido, pero hasta que tu comandante no se encuentre en disposición de hablar la conversación queda anulada. Ahora se os llevarán a una estancia. Allí ellos podrán descansar y recuperarse. En cuanto ella está bien, hablaremos y me explicareis vuestra verdad. Hasta entonces consideraos mis invitados, pero si lo que me explicáis no me convence se os tratará como prisioneros y recibiréis un juicio basado según nuestras leyes acusados de conspiración.

Tsubasa no pudo decir nada. Al menos ahora obtendrían unas horas de paz, una pequeña tregua. Tal y como le informó aquel ser, los llevaron a una cámara en donde había lo que parecía ser tres camas. Recostaron en ellas a sus amigos y él esperó a que despertasen.

Las horas pasaron y Tsubasa estaba desesperado. Sus amigos ya no tenían en sus rostros aquella expresión de sufrimiento, ahora parecían dormidos. Él no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, se lamentaba mil veces el haber accedido ante semejante locura. Que podían hacer ellos si no eran mas que simples jugadores? En esas que daba vueltas sin parar a trabes de aquella inmensa estancia escucha como Sanae lo llama.

- Sanae, estas bien?

- Si - confirma ella - tan solo un poco aturdida. Que ha ocurrido?- Tsubasa le explica lo que le habían dicho.- Entonces con quien quieren hablar es con migo?

- Si, como has dicho que tu eres la que esta al mando no van ha hablar con nadie mas. Por que lo as dicho?! -Tsubasa estaba enfadado con ella por ponerse en evidencia ante los Superiores.

-Porque es la verdad!

- Per no ves que te as puesto en peligro!!! No eres más qie una chica.

- Ei! - Exclama Sanae - Que no soy una mujer débil!! Soy fuerte y he sido entrenada para superar retos mayores!!! No me infravalores.

- Lo que tu digas, pero sigo pensando que te as expuesto demasiado!- Gritaba Tsubasa temiendo por su seguridad.

- Os queréis callar!! -Grita Genzo dormido- Con tanto grito no se puede dormir!

- Y se puede saber para que has de dormir!!! Nos han secuestrado por si no lo recuerdas - Tsubasa estaba perdiendo los papeles. Es que acaso ninguno de ellos era consciente del peligro en el que se encontraban!!

- Joer!!! Es verdad!- Genzo pegón un brinco, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor - vaya, y yo que pensaba que todo esto había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Tsubasa no perdió tiempo y le explicó lo ocurrido después de que le alcanzase aquel estaño rayo, pero en ese momento y sin tener posibilidad de poder hablar, abrieron la puerta y les indicaron que fueran a la sala donde horas antes habían estado. Era obvio que les habían estado observando en todo momento.

Los tres se encontraban de nuevo delante de los dos seres con los que habían hablado.

- Veo que os encontráis mejor - ellos solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza - perdonad a Ino, él es mi subordinado y solo se limitaba a realizar su trabajo. Mi nombre és Lon y soy el que esta al mando de esta nave, el capitán. Ahora, tu mujer me dirás quienes sois.

- Ellos son dos hombres habitantes del planeta Tierra, sus nombres son Tsubasa y Genzo - los señala- yo soy Sanae y pertenezco al planeta Chey.

- Vuestro lugares de procedencia los sabemos. Te hemos observado desde que saliste de tu planeta para dirigirte a la tierra. Lo que deseo saber són vuestras intenciones. - Dice Lon desde su trono con pose autoritaria.

- Como comprenderá, esa información no se la puedo rebelar. Ustedes esclavizaron a mi pueblo hace siglos. Quien me asegura que sus intenciones no son repetir sus actos del pasado.

- Creo que tu pueblo esta muy mal informado. Nosotros en ningún momento os esclavizamos!!

- Entonces por que los Liberadores se rebelaron contra vosotros!!! Ellos nos dieron la libertad de la que nos privasteis - Gritaba furiosa Sanae, a fin de cuentas se encontraba delante de la raza que los había sacado de su planeta de origen para satisfacer sus caprichos.

- No te dirijas en ese tono al Sr. Lon! Si no deseas ir a las prisiones - La encara Ino.

- No te sulfures - calmaba Lon a su subordinado - esta bien, yo te explicare lo que realmente sucedió, pues tu gente a crecido en una mentira , y luego tu me hablas de vuestras intenciones.

- Esta bien, me parece justo.- Sanae no lo tenía del todo claro, pero debía conocer el pasado, pues esa información sobre los liberadores la prohibieron y tampoco era algo muy normal si realmente no escondían nada y decían la verdad.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo mis antepasados descubrieron el planeta Tierra. En el habitaba una raza, los seres humanos. Durante mucho tiempo los observaron. Éstos se comportaban como animales, vivían en grupos dentro de cuevas. Iban desnudos, cazaban para alimentarse, caminaban prácticamente todo el día a cuatro patas, apenas usaban unos rugidos para comunicarse. Parecían animales. Entonces fue cuándo decidieron llevarse a unos cuantos al planeta Chey. Allí les enseñaron. Realmente los seres humanos aprenden rápido. En un par o tres de generaciones ya eran capaces de construirse sus propias casa, halaban perfectamente, eran civilizados y tenían un gran afán de aprender. Pasaron los siglos y llegó un momento en que ya no les podíamos enseñar nada mas. A partir de ese momento surgieron los Liberadores como los llamáis. Ellos querían ser independientes, deseaban poder regir sus propias leyes. Nosotros lo entendíamos pero no estábamos de acuerdo con sus ideales. Deseaban clasificar a vuestra sociedad. Querían el poder y para tenerlo hay que tener a personas por debajo de ellos. De ahí que se inició la guerra. Los liberadores engañaron con falsas promesas a su propio pueblo. Debido a vuestro desarrollo tecnológico decidimos retirarnos. Los liberadores subieron al poder. Pero fueron unos tiranos. Pretendían que las personas pagasen cantidades de dinero sumamente altas para poder acceder tanto a las escuelas, como a los hospitales, a todo. Tu pueblo, querida, se reveló de nuevo y los hecho. Fue entonces cuando la estirpe de los Sumo Idos gobernaron. Desde entonces gobernó la paz en tu mundo. Pero algunos Liberadores sobrevivieron y crearon una asociación secreta que a crecido alo largo del tiempo bajo el nombre de el PIR - Relató el capitán Lon.

- El PIR!!! - Exclama Sanae - Eso no es posible!!! Los liberadores són nuestros salvadores, no hay ninguna relación entre ellos!!!

-Esa es la verdad - Prosigue Lon - si no fuese asi, si realmente fueron vuestros salvadores porque no se sabe nada de ellos. Porque tanto hermetismo con lo que sucedió. El primer Sumo decidió que no se debía hablar de ellos pasa evitar que la gente te sintiese tentada ante el poder.

- Y tu como sabes eso - Pregunta Tsubasa

- Porque durante todo este tiempo hemos formado una alianza secreta con el Sumo Ido. Pero desde que desapareció el caos reinó en tu mundo. Estamos intentando averiguar lo ocurrido. Si él aun sigue con vida tu pueblo tiene esperanzas. Lo que si sabemos es que el responsable de todo esto es el PIR y por ello estamos en guerra- Lon se dirige de nuevo a Sanae - Entonces pequeña, dime de que lado estáis, cuales son tus intenciones.

- Yo formo parte de los Renegados. Fui a la tierra en busca de ayuda. Y allí fue que los encontré. Ellos accedieron a ayudarme. - Explica Sanae

- Entonces somos amigos.- se dirige a Genzo - Por lo que veo tus intenciones són buenas, deseas ayudarla y adoras la aventura. Te presagio que en ella encontraras lo que busacas pero un precio alto deberás pagar.

- Como dice? - Pregunta Genzo- acaso me esta leyendo mi futuro.

- Nosotros a través de los ojos de las personas podemos ver o intuir cual será su destino- Explica Ino.

- Tu joven Tsubasa - Lon se acerca y pone su mano roja y delgada sobre su hombro - Serás crucial en toda esta historia. No se que te deparará el futuro, lo que si que pudo ver en tus ojos que te mueve un impulso muy poderoso. Déjate guiar siempre por él. Eso te llevará al éxito.

-A que impulso se refiere?- Pregunta Tsubasa

- Al amor. Este es el impuso, el motivo, el deseo mas poderoso que existe. El amor de un hombre hacia una mujer - Entonces se gira para hablar con Sanae dejando a un Tsubasa completamente rojo y paralizado - Y tu niña debes ser valiente. Aquellos que considerabas tus amigos serán tus enemigos. La paz en tu mundo depende de ti. Te ha tocado el papel mas importante de todos. Se fuerte, pues los que te acompañan te darán la fuerza que necesitas. - la abraza- ahora debéis partir. Tu gente te espera y recuerda que no estáis solos. Desde aquí luchamos con vosotros. Nuestros caminos se cruzaran de nuevo en la batalla final.

- Gracias- se limitó ha decir Sanae.

Los tres regresaron a su nave. Jakc fue habilitado de nuevo y en poco rato reparó el sistema de navegación. El resto del viaje no se dijeron nada. los tres estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Pocas horas antes de llegar al planeta Tsubasa decidió ir ha hablar con Sanae

- Hola, estas bien?- le pregunta

- La verdad es que no. Siento que he vivido en una mentira.- Decía Sanae sentada mirando por la ventana la inmensidad del espacio

- lo lamento. - decía apenado por verla asi - pero piensa que no estas sola. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veras- la intentaba animar mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Y si no es así? Y si todo por lo que hemos pasado no sirve para nada y ellos se salen con la suya?- Sanae rompe a llorar

- Shhhhhh - la calmaba Tsubasa mientras la abrazaba y le daba dulces caricias e le espalda- todo saldrá bien, yo estoy contigo, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

- De verdad estarás conmigo- decía Sanae mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si, hasta el final - Tsubasa ya lo había decidido. Después de lo ocurrido no pensaba irse y dejarla sola. La mera idea de pensar que le pudiese pasar algo lo mataba. En ese preciso instante decidió dejar toda su vida en la tierra si era preciso con tal de estar a su lado y protegerla.

- Gracias - y le dio un beso pero Tsubasa en cuanto reaccionó se separó de ella.

- No hagas eso.

- Lo siento … pensé que te gustaba - Decía Sanae mientras enterraba de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de Tsubasa.

- Precisamente por eso te pido que no lo hagas, porque me gustas mucho y no se si serías capaz de detenerme con un solo beso.

- Quien dice que te detengas - Le responde a la vez que empieza a sacarle la camiseta y le daba besos en su torso desnudo.

- Espera, esto lo haces por que te gusto o para agradecerme que me quede contigo?- Le pregunta mientras la sujeta por las muñecas

- Tu me gustas, pero … también te lo quiero agradecer- Sanae no dejaba de besarle el cuello.

Tsubasa con gran esfuerzo se separó de ella - no me malinterpretes. Esto lo deseo con desesperación, te lo puedo asegurar, pero no si tu no lo deseas de la misma forma.

Contuniará ……………………

Uff!!! Vaya que se complica la cosa!! No les parece? Je je

Y estos dos? Que pasará al fin con ellos? Y nuestro Genzito? Que es lo que desea y conseguirá pero un precio habrá de pagar?

Todo esto y mas en los sucesivos capítulos!!!

Espero que os haya gustado.

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 7**

**UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA**

- Lo lamento … - se disculpa Sanae avergonzada.- no quería ofenderte - y se separa de él.

- Para nada me as ofendido. Todo lo contrario me siento muy alagado. - Tsubasa la miraba con mucho cariño haciendo que ella se sintiese menos abochornada .- tu me gustas mucho, pero no quiero que hagas nada por agradecimiento. Quiero que sea porque lo deseas de corazón.- Tsubasa hace una pausa, coge aire reuniendo todo el valor posible y le pregunta - Dime, yo te gusto?

- espero que me perdones Tsubasa, pero no puedo darte lo que me pides.- Sanae estaba con la cabeza gacha. Se senita muy estúpida ante la situación que ella misma había provocado.

- No me digas mas- dice Tsubasa entendiendo a lo que se refería - tu corazón esta ocupado.

- Si y no.

- Por favor, explícate - Le pide Tsubasa - quiero poder entenderte y conocerte mejor.

- Yo tenia un amigo - comenzó a explicar Sanae - Meils era su nombre. Crecimos juntos y cuidábamos el uno del otro. Pero a los 17 años él desapareció. Su madre jamás me dijo que paso con él. Ella lo sabia, pero me dijo que era mejor que yo no supiese la verdad, solo me explicó que él estaba bien. - Sanae rompió a llorar - Se fue si despedirse de mi, después de tantos años no me vino a ver nunca. Él fue mi primer amor y me rompió el corazón. Entonces me juré a mi misma que jamás volvería a amar a un hombre. Me entiendes ahora. No me puedo permitir el lujo de enamorarme y que eso me distraiga de mis obligaciones.

- Yo no te pido nada, solo quiero que te dejes llevar y que me permitas entrar en tu corazón.- Le dice Tsubasa sujetando su rostro con ambas manos limpiándole los restos de lagrimas. Lo que le acababa de explicar era una historia de amor frustrado, eso no quería decir que lo siguiese amando, todavía tenía esperanzas y pensaba aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentasen- confía en mi, por favor … - no pudo continuar pues apareció Genzo

- Chicos!!! Ya llegamos … Tsubasa amigo OoU - Lo coge del cuello y se lo lleva - Se puede saber que habéis echo para estar sin la camiseta?

- Esto … verás - tsubasa no sabia que decir, realmente la situación era bastante comprometedora.

- Bah!! Es igual, luego me cuentas. Sanae ya llegamos!!! Estamos en Chey!! Ese montón de chatarra dice que en unos minutos aterrizaremos y que regresemos a nuestros asientos.

Finalmente llegaron a Chey. Tanto Genzo como Tsubasa se quedaron impresionados de lo que vieron. Todo lo que sanae les había explicado del estado en el que se encontraba su planeta no se asemejaba en nada a la realidad. Aquello era desolador. Había zonas que eran completos cementerios de animales llenos de huesos. La tierra estaba seca y desquebrajada. Todo tenia un color rojizo debido a la intensidad y aproximación del sol. No había nubes. Desde el interior de la nave eran capaces de captar el calor. Lo que antes debían haber sido ciudades ahora eran ruinas. Estas estaban estrelladas contra el suelo hechas pedazos. Ni había vida, ni agua. Todo estaba seco . Enseguida se aproximaron a una enorme montaña la cual tenia una pequeña raja por la que se introdujeron en ella. Todo paso a la oscuridad, hasta que de repente unos kilómetros mas al fondo vieron una luz.

- Bien venidos a la Colonia Este, mi hogar.

Decía Sanae mientras sobrevolaban lo que parecía mas un campamento que otra cosa. No habían casas. Todo estaba distribuido por zonas. Estaba el lugar donde dormían todos separando los niños de los adultos. Luego un montón de mesas juntadas haciendo enormes filas, en donde comían y hacían la comida. En una pequeña gruta almacenaban todos los alimentos. Solo se vieron un pequeño grupo de chabolas. Genzo no pudo evitar la tentación

- Es que no tenéis intimidad! Dormís todos juntos, sin paredes de por medio.

- Para que las necesitamos, mira bien a mi pueblo, yo soy de las mayores. No quedan adultos. no tenemos necesidad. De esta manera podemos cuidar los unos de los otros. Solo mantenemos a los niños menores de 10 años separados porque són más revoltosos.- Explicaba - Antes cuando todavía quedaban padres si estábamos separados por unos paneles, pero cuando nos quedamos solos siendo muy jóvenes, decidimos hacerlo asi. Solo usamos las pocas chabolas que quedan en pie para realizar las reuniones más tranquilos.

- Desde cuando no hay padres?- Pregunta Tsubasa- Y los pequeños? Los cuidáis vosotros?

- Cuando yo tenía 20 años todos los mayores de las cuatro colonias se reagruparon para interceptar una nave de rastreo del PIR, con la esperanza de quedarse con la nave. Pero no fue así. Había un soplón entre nosotros que les informó de nuestros planes y les tendieron una emboscada matándolos a todos.

- Asi es como murieron tus padres - Afirma Tsubasa a la vez que deposita su mano sobre el hombro de Sanae.

- Pero de esta manera estáis condenados a extinguiros- exclamaba Genzo - es que no tenéis relaciones, no se, al menos para porquera y aseguraros de que no desapareceréis.

- Eso no es posible.- Sanae se acerca de la ventana y señala hacia bajo - Míranos somos todos muy jóvenes. Primero si las mujeres nos quedásemos preñadas seríamos incapaces de luchar. Y Segundo, de que serviría si en dos años habremos agotado todos los recursos de los que disponemos. Estamos condenados a desparecer si no cambiamos la situación.

Después de sobrevolar la colonia se aterrizaron en una enorme pista. En ella había otras naves, tambien pequeñas. Cuando salieron unos chicos que se encargaban de vigilar acorralaron a Tsubasa y Genzo.

-Alto!! -Les ordenaba Sanae- són amigos. Han venido a ayudarnos. Donde esta Mek. Necesito hablar con él.

- Nuestro patriarca se haya en el exterior, hemos recibido un ataque- Explicaba uno de los chicos.

- Que!! Eso es imposible! todavía falta para que regresen los del PIR! - Sanae no se lo podía creer, se habían adelantado. - Cuando ha sido

- Si. Fue hace una semana, los de la colonia Norte fueron descubiertos y han caído. Ha sido una gran masacre. Un grupo de los nuestros han ido ha buscar supervivientes y Mek con ellos. Si todo ha ido bien regresaran en unas pocas horas.

- De acuerdo- decía Sanae furiosa apretando fuertemente los puños- Ve a buscar ayuda y recoger todos los alimentos y agua que hay en la bodega de mi nave y llevarlos a la gruta.- y sin decir mas comienza andar seguida de un Tsubasa muy preocupado y un Genzo muy nervios.

- Sanae, para por favor -Le pedía Tsubasa- Estas bien?

- Por que no paras de repreguntar si estoy bien?

- Porque nos preocupamos por ti - le responde Genzo

- Lo siento, pero los he fallado de nuevo.

- Eso no es verdad!- Le Dice Tsubasa - Tu no podías saber de sus intenciones. Y aunque hubieses estado aquí el resultado seria el mismo.

- Como me puedes decir eso!!! -Gritaba Sanae llena de rabia y dolor- lo que estan haciendo con nosotros es un genocidio!! Toda ayuda es poca!! Si hubiese estado aquí al menos habría ayudado.

- Es que no te das cuenta que ya lo has hecho, nos as traído aquí- Genzo intentaba consolarla, pero en el fondo podía llegar a entender ese sentimiento de frustración. - A partir de ahora lucharemos juntos.

-Chico, gracias- Sanae se gira para mirarlos y los abraza a los dos juntos.

- Sanae, Sanae!! - Gritaba una joven

- Taita!!! Sanae corre a su encuentro y se abrazan

- Que bueno que estés bien, estábamos todos preocupados por ti- de repente se percata de los chicos y le pregunta - son ellos los de la tierra? Los que nos vendrán a ayudar?

- Si ellos son, deja que te los presenta - se gira para mirarlos - ellos son Tsubasa y Genzo

- Que guapo!!!- exclama al ver a Genzo y le coge del brazo- Ven sígueme, te llevaré con los demás y asi te enseño esto.- Genzo se quedó sorprendido, pero accedió encantado, pues esa chica era realmente hermosa.

Sanae y Tsubasa se los quedaron mirando de una forma muy divertida.

- No te preocupes por él. Taita es muy alocada pero cuidará lo cuidará bien.

- Y tu me cuidaras asi de bien? - Le pregunta Tsubasa con una mirada seductora.

Sanae, que no se esperaba semejante respuesta se limito a seguir caminando y cuando notó que él la seguía dijo - Eso, mi querido terrícola, solo será si te portas bien.

Ninguno dijo más. Sanae estaba muy aturdida. Ella no deseaba que lo que sentía por él fuera amas, pero a estas alturas lo veía muy difícil. El se portó tan bien con ella que le estaba agradecida, pero no deseaba sentir más que eso. Tal y como estaban las cosas no sabia si sería capaz de sobrevivir a un próximo ataque, o hasta el final de la guerra. Como comenzar ningún tipo de relación.

Todos se encontraban en una explanada. Los niños revoloteaban al rededor de esos terrícolas, ellos estaban tremendamente divertidos al ver sus reacciones. Sanae hablaba con unos y con otros de su experiencia en la tierra omitiendo el detalle de los superiores. Ese rea un tema que debía tratar con Mek.

- Sanae!!!- Grita Taita- Ya están aquí!! Mek ha llegado.

Los mayores de la colonia corrieron a recibir a su patriarca y al resto del grupo. Con ellos trajeron a un número no muy elevado de supervivientes, la mayoría mal heridos.

-Sanae que alegría!! Por fin ha vuelto- Sale en encuentro Mek abrazándola -

- Tenemos que hablar!

- Lo se Sanae - mira a Genzo y Tsubasa, a este último inconscientemente lo fulmina con la mirada, no sabe por que pero no le gusta - Pero ahora debemos curar a los heridos, luego nos reunimos en la Casa Grande ( es el nombre que recibe una de las chabolas que quedan en pie para realizar sus planes y estrategias de ataque) y hablamos.

Continuará ……………..

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 8**

UNA NOCHE LLENA DE SORPRESAS

Varias horas después de la llegada de Mek y de curar a todos los nuevos miembros de la colonia se reunieron en la Casa Grande Tsubasa, Genzo, Mek, Taita y Sanae.

Mek les explicó que cada vez los ataques del PIR eran mas seguidos. Alguien les había delatado y debían descubrir al traidor. Cuando llegaron a la colonia Norte no pudieron hacer nada. Los atacares ya se habían ido matando a casi todo el mundo. Ahora debían apresurarse pues tenían muchas posibilidades de que su posición tambien hubiese sido descubierta.

Por su parte, Sanae les explicó todo lo ocurrido en el viaje y su encuentro con los Superiores.

- No es posible!!-Exclamaba Mek- los liberadores nos salvaron, son nuestros héroes!!

- Se que resulta difícil de creer, pero en toda esta lucha los Superiores estan de nuestro lado. Tenían una alianza con el Sumo Ido. Yo creo en ellos- Declara sanae muy convencida.

- Es mas, nos dieron consejos y dijeron que estarían a nuestro lado en la batalla final-remarca tsubasa mirando a Sanae para apoyarla

A Mek no le había gustado nada su intervención y mucho menos las confianzas que se tomaba con Sanae. - Mira Subusa, te agradezco la ayuda que nos as brindado con los alimentos y el agua. Pero creo que tu aquí ya no pintas nada. esta no es tu guerra. Sanae ha sido muy imprudente de traeros los dos aquí. Lo mejor será que regreséis a vuestro planeta en cuanto antes.

- Es Tsubasa!- le corrige bastante ofendido - yo aquí pinto lo que me da la gana. He venido libremente a ayudar a Sanae y hasta que no sepa que esta a salvo no tengo ninguna intención de largarme.

- Para eso estoy yo aquí - Mek se ponía furioso por momentos, acaso ese tipo iba a ser capaz de cuidar mejor que él mismo a Sanae - creo que todos estos años ha estado perfectamente sin ti!

- Siiii claroooo, como no - dice con recochineo - ha tenido una vida genial, llena de muerte y destrucción - Tsubasa encara de frente a Mek - pero ahora si que estoy con ella y no pienso mirar a otro lado

- Que quieres decir con eso de que estas con ella?!

-Lo que as oído!!

- Ya basta!!!!! - los grita Sanae - por lo que veo dos gallos en un mismo gallinero no pueden estar! Tsubasa por favor no digas más.

- Per Sanae

- Por favor!! Luego hablamos- Se dirige a Mek- en cuanto a ti no creo que estemos en condiciones de desperdiciar ningún tipo de ayuda. - Hace una pausa y se dirige a los 3- tenemos que organizarnos. Primero hemos de saber la verdad de los liberadores para eso iremos a los Archivos de Chey , o lo que queda de ellos, y busquemos los documentos prohibidos ( Los Archivos son como las bibliotecas ) y allí sabremos seguro si los Superiores nos mienten o no. Luego nos dirigiremos a la Colonia Sur y allí hablaremos con la señora y le explicaremos toda la información que tenemos. Estáis de acuerdo?- Todos asintieron.- bien ya es de noche, saldremos mañana a primera hora del día. Nos espera un viaje largo asi que será mejor que descansemos.

Tsubasa se la miraba, realmente le parecía que el patriarca tenia que ser ella. Realmente los tenia bien puestos.

Una vez quedaron acordados Taita se llevó a Genzo

- Ven vamos sígueme!!!!

- A donde me llevas - le decía Genzo corriendo tras de ella

Taita lo llevó a una pequeña gruta alejada de miradas indiscretas

- Sabes, aquí es todo muy aburrido. - le decía poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Genzo - cada día ves a la misma gente, las mismas caras. Jamás pasa nada interesante- le dice mirándole a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Esto … Taita, no creo que sea prudente, apenas nos conocemos y bueno yo …

- Te espera alguien en tu planeta?

- No!!! Que va para nada, no es eso

- Entonces?-Preguntaba Taita mientras le quitaba la camiseta y se desabrochaba la suya.

- pues que tu me gustas pero …

- Ja ja ja, no te pido que seas mi hombre!!! Solo te pido una noche bonita, ya has visto como estan las cosas - le desabrocha los pantalones - tal vez mañana nos ataquen y no sobrevivamos- se quita su pantalón quedándose ella desnuda y el en calzones- solo quiero vivir el momento- termina mirándolo a los ojos.

Genzo no dice nada mas, sabe que ella en parte tiene razón, asi que el piensa hacer lo mismo, vivir el momento. La abraza y la besa muy apasionadamente. La tumba en el suelo y pasaron una de sus mejores noches ( NA: je je, como comprenderéis no puedo poner mucho mas, este no es lugar para una escena lemon, pero usar la imaginación)

Sanae iba dando un paseo con Tsubasa por las afueras de la cueva, en el exterior. Ella permanecía muy callada, a Tsubasa le daba la impresión que estaba enfadada.

- Ei, estas bien?- pregunta con cierto temor

- Que a significado lo que acaba de ocurrir? Quiero que me lo expliques pues no lo entiendo.

- Vaya, estas enfadada por eso?

- Como no lo voy a estar! No puedes hablarle en ese tono a Mek! A demás yo sola se cuidarme perfectamente no necesito que nadie vele por mi seguridad.

- Perdona mi atrevimiento- dice Tsubasa ligeramente furioso- Pero si algo he aprendido en la vida es a dejarme guiar por mi instinto. Y ese Mek no me gusta nada. a demás creo que no es de su incumbencia lo que haya entre nosotros!

- No me digas que estas celoso- Decía Sanae divertida al ver su reacción

- Por supuesto - la coge del brazo y tira de ella haciendo que los torsos de ambos queden juntos - Tu me gustas, y no pienso dejarte en manos de cualquiera porque vas a ser mía.

- Vaya, y mi opinión no cuenta?- Sanae se estaba molestando por segundos. Quien se creía él para considerarla de su propiedad

- Si mi memoria no me falla- iba acercando su rostro al de Sanae - eres tu quien me ha buscado siempre- termina con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sanae no le podía rebatir aquello, pues era una verdad como un templo, pero no era el momento adecuado dadas las circunstancias.

- Lo se, pero eso no te da derecho a decidir sobre mi. Yo seré quien decida quien ha de ser mi hombre.

- Yo creía que ya lo habías decidido - y sin dejarla opción a decir nada mas se lanza a besarla muy apasionadamente.

Sanae reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo se separó de él- Tsubasa para. Creía que no querías nada si yo no lo deseaba como tu

- Pero yo se que lo deseas, auque te niegues a aceptarlo- Sanae no dijo nada. simplemente agachó la cabeza. Tsubasa sonrió para si mismo y con sus manos la obligó a mirarle- Sanae mírame.

- Es que no lo entiendes, no puedo distraerme. Tengo que pensar en mi pueblo, no en mi.

- Te propongo un trato. Aceptas?

- Depende de lo que sea- responde Sanae

- Durante el día seremos dos soldados que luchamos contra el PIR para ayudar a tu pueblo - baja sus manos del rostro de sanae y la sujeta por la cintura - Pero durante la noche solo seremos nosotros. Dos personas que se gustan y que se están conociendo. Nos permitiremos el lujo de despojarnos de las armaduras y disfrutar el uno del otro.

- Solo por la noche?

- Si, el resto del día te dejaré concentrarte en la batalla, pero en la noche, serás mía y yo será tuyo. Aceptas?

- Si.- y no dijo nada mas, simplemente cero sus ojos y dejó que Tsubasa la Besara de nuevo. Ella disfrutó aquel beso pues era el primero que ella le daba de verdad. Dejó de pensar en el PIR, en los superiores, los liberadores, en todo. Desde ahora la noche sería testigo de un romance que empezaba a nacer sin ningún sentimiento de miedo o frustración. Solo amor y deseo. Solo dos personas que deseaban de la otra.

Tsubasa se sentía feliz. Jamás ninguna mujer había creado esos sentimientos en él. La deseaba con toda su alma. Quería cuidar de ella, permanecer a su lado. No dejarla jamás. El sentirla temblar debajo de sus brazos le hacia sentirse el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. La amaba? Eso era demasiado precipitado para asegurarlo tan pronto, pero era consciente del peligro al que se estaban enfrentando y no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un minuto sin ella.

Sanae por primera vez en años se sentía en paz. Se dejó llevar por los besos que Tsubasa le deba. Como pudo ella haber vivido hasta ahora sin ellos? No lo sabia, pero no quería continuar viviendo sin ellos. Los brazos alrededor de ella hacían que temblase, se sentía protegida. El miedo desapareció de su mente y de su corazón. Sentía como Tsubasa cada vez profundizaba mas el beso, sus manos dibujaban su cintura y se iban adentrando por debajo de su camisa. Ella simplemente se dejaba llevar hasta que un murmullo hizo que se separara de él rápidamente.

- Sanae? Yo lo siento. Iba demasiado rápido? …- Preguntaba Tsubasa apenado pues pensaba que el querer adentrarse debajo de su camisa la había molestado.

- Shhhh - Hizo callar Sanae a Tsubasa. Ella se arrodilló y muy sigilosamente se fue acercando a una roca que había a unos metros detrás de ellos. Tsubasa no dijo nasa más y se limitó a seguirla sin hacer ruido. Sanae cunado vio que el murmullo procedía de dos personas se quedó paralizada, pues una de ellas era un miembro del ejercito PIR ( lo reconoció por el uniforme ) y un hombre que no conseguía distinguir pues estaba de espaldas

- Entonces dile a Tango que el ataque va a ser un dos días. Ya tienes los datos de donde se encuentra la colonia. No dejéis supervivientes como la ultima vez!!- Exclama el hombre dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al interior de la cueva.

- Mek!!!! Exclama Sanae al reconocer al segundo hombre descubriéndose a ella y a Tsubasa .

Mek y el soldado se ven sorprendidos por ese par y deciden actuar.

- Atrápalos- ordena Mek- que no escapen!!!!

Continuara ---------------------------------------------

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP 9**

LA TRAICIÓN

- Corre!!!- Grita Sanae cogiendo del brazo a Tsubasa. Ambos empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, Mek y el soldado corrían detrás suyo. Les estaban dando alcance. Tsubasa estaba aterrorizado pues oyó unos disparos y se lanzo contra Sanae tirándola al suelo para protegerla. Miró a su alrededor y vio una roca.

- Ven, nos resguardaremos detrás de ella - dice Tsubasa señalando la roca- y ahora que hacemos.

- Toma- Sanae la de un arma - apenas queda munición, no dispares si el blanco es seguro, pero a Mek no lo mates. nos ha de dar muchas explicaciones.

Los sonidos de los disparos no cesaban. Le roca los amortiguaba pero no durarían mucho en aquella situación. Con sangre fría Sanae se asomó para ubicar las posiciones de los atacantes. Mek permanecía oculto, pero el soldado, que había estado entrenado para dar su vida si era necesario en la guerra, estaba de frente, sin ocultarse. Sanae apunto directo al corazón. El hombre cayó en el acto. Mek al oír que los disparos habían cedido se asomó y para su sorpresa vio al soldado que yacía en el suelo. Lleno de la rabia, pues no tenia como justificar aquella muerte ante Tango, salió de su escondite y se lanzó a un fuego cruzado con Sanae.

Tsubasa no dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo podía permanecer tan serena. El estaba súper nervioso. Apenas podía sostener el arma en sus manos, pues de los nervios las tenia empapadas en sudor. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Sanae se quedó sin munición, observó el estado en el que se encontraba si compañero. No podía juzgarlo, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a afrontar semejantes situaciones a fuego cruzado. Solo el tiempo y la experiencia le darían el temple que necesitaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces arrebató el arma de sus manos y salió corriendo a enfrentarse cara a cara con su patriarca. Sanae y Mek se encontraban los dos de pie, uno en frente del otro, apuntándose con el arma mutuamente. Los ojos de uno estan clavados en los del otro, sus respiraciones són agitadas.

- Como as podido- reclama Sanae- copiábamos en ti

- Tu no lo entenderías

- Como voy a entenderlo!!! Dime cual a sido el motivo que te ha llevado para traicionar a tu pueblo!!!

- Ansias de poder y mi libertad - confiesa Mek sin ningún remordimiento

- Poder?, por eso lo as echo?- Dice Sanae- Por poder as permitido que hombres, mujeres y niños muriesen!!! Asesino!!! Eso es lo que eres, una sucia rata asesina!!!

- Di lo que quieras, pero Sanae, mira a tu alrededor. Que futuro nos espera!! Estamos condenados a morir. El PIR me prometió que si los ayudaba me darían un alto cargo en sus filas, una casa y un nombre. Solo intento sobrevivir. Ven con migo.

- Quien te crees que eres? Acaso tu propia supervivencia es tan importante para causar la muerte de inocentes. Ese es el precio que vale tu insignificante vida?- Gritaba llena de rabia y frustración Sanae. El hombre con el que ella había confiado, la había traicionado. Cuantos mas estarían en su misma situación. Cuantos traidores mas abría entre ellos?- Jamás me uniría a ti, me oyes!! Jamás. antes muerta!!

- Que asi sea!!- Mek disparó su arma, pero en un acto reflejo muy rápido Tsubasa saltó encima de Sanae para salvarla. Esta reaccionó de inmediato y disparó a la pierna. No lo quería matar. Todavía habían muchas preguntas por hacer. Pero el disparo fue directo a la arteria femoral. Mek en pocos minutos se desangró ante la impotencia de Sanae.

- Debemos regresar- Dice Sanae con el cuerpo de Mek bajo sus pies.

- Y que hacemos con él?- Pregunta Tsubasa

- Que se pudra aquí mismo. No pienso permitir que se le haga un entierro. No se merece tal honor.

Regresaron al interior de la cueva y se fueron a buscar a Genzo y a Taita. De momento no podían decir nada a los demás. Debían ir de inmediato a la colonia Sur y hablar con la Señora. Los archivos por el momento deberían esperar.

- Donde diablos se han metido estos dos- Decía tsubasa cansado de buscarlos.

- Mira, quizás están dentro de esa gruta, a Taita le gusta mucho pasear por ellas, vayamos a ver.

Ambos se adentraron en aquella estrecha gruta. Oyeron un murmullo y sonrieron al ver que debían ser ellos y que los habían encontrado. Sanae pegó un grito y se giró muy rápido. Tsubasa que se asustó se asomó para ver que había sido el causante de sea reacción. Estaba tremendamente preocupado por su amigo. En un segundo imágenes de él muerto a manos del enemigo llegaron a su mente. Pero en cuanto vio aquella escena se puso rojo como un tomate, no sabia si de la vergüenza o del miedo que acababa de pasar.

Genzo y Taita estaban completamente desnudos. Ella encima de él. En cuanto oyeron el grito de Sanae Taita pegó un brinco y Genzo se quedó petrificado al ver a Tsubasa.

- Esto no es lo que parece -Decía Genzo súper abochornado por la pillada e intentando excusarse.

- Ja!! A mi no me vengas con esas querido amigo!- Exclamaba tsubasa todo irónico- Vestiros que os esperamos a fuera. Tenemos algo muy importante de lo que hablar.

Una vez que la pareja se termino de vestir y se reunió con Tsubasa y Sanae , estos les explicaron lo sucedido.

- Pero tu estas bien?- Preguntaba Taita toda preocupada por su amiga.

- Si lo estoy - le dice mirándola de una manera muy dulce - aunque no mas bien que tu, por lo que he visto hace un rato!

- Ay como eres!! - Taita se sonrojaba ante su amiga - je je, solo estábamos pasando un rato agradable

- Y tan agradable - Dice Tsubasa poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Genzo.- Y bien amigo, nada que contar?

- Y que quieres que te cuente - Genzo estaba avergonzado por la pregunta de Tsubasa y la mirada inquisidora de Sanae - Pero vayamos a lo importante. Ahora debemos ir a la colonia Sur, no?- Sana asiente con la cabeza. - Vale, creo que lo mejor será salir de inmediato recojamos las cosas y larguémonos de aquí.

Y asi lo hicieron. Comenzaron el duro viaje hacia la colonia Sur. Iban a pie, pues si utilizaban una nave corrían el riesgo de ser detectados y derivados. Era un viaje largo. Estaban a 3 días se distancia. Los días eran calurosos e infernales. Las noches frías y oscuras. El viaje sirvió para que los 4 chicos se conocieran más.

La relación entre Taita y Genzo se había estancado un poco. Ella quería estar con él, " disfrutar de los momentos que podían estar juntos" ( NA: Je je, ya me entendéis) Pero Genzo la esquivaba. Le resultaba una chica muy atractiva, pero el no deseaba solo sexo. Su deseo mas profundo era poder conocer a una mujer que pudiese llegar a amarla, amarla tanto hasta el punto de dar su vida por ella, y crear una familia. En su mente recordaba las palabras de los superiores.

--------Flash Back -------

- Entonces somos amigos.- se dirige a Genzo - Por lo que veo tus intenciones són buenas, deseas ayudarla y adoras la aventura. Te presagio que en ella encontraras lo que busacas pero un precio alto deberás pagar.

- Como dice? - Pregunta Genzo- acaso me esta leyendo mi futuro.

-------- Fin del Flash Back -------

Sabia que ponto conocería a esa persona, a esa mujer y que por supuesto no era Taita. Pero lo que mas miedo le provocaba era pensar el precio que debería de pagar para conseguir lo que tanto había estado buscando y que por ironías del destino lo iba a encontrar en otro planeta.

La última noche antes de llegar a la colonia Tsubasa y Sanae salieron a dar un paseo para aclarar las ideas.

- Estas preparada?- Pregunta Tsubasa -Mañana te reunirás con la Señora. Ella decidirá que debemos hacer.

- Si, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso - le dice poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tsubasa- Bésame. Y no dejes de hacerlo hasta que salga el sol.

Y así lo hizo, esa era la última noche que sabían que podrían tener con un poco de paz. Asi que no se dejaron de besa y acariciar hasta la salida del sol ( NA: No pasaron a mayores, mal pensados je je)

Continuará ……………..

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP 10**

ZALIK ?

Era mediodía, los chicos por fin llegaron al la colonia Sur. En ella se reunieron en una zona habilitada con Ron. Éste es el patriarca de la colonia. Él, junto con Sanae y Meils ( recordad que fue aquel chico q desapareció con 17 años, el primer amor de Sanae) eran amigos de la infancia. Su relación siempre fue muy buena, eran grandes amigos, pero entre ellos había un triangulo amoroso, pues mientras Sanae quería a Meils, Rango aun sabiéndolo no podía evitar el querer a Sanae. Por ello la relación entre Ron y Meils era algo tensa, pero por Sanae, jamás lo hicieron notar a sus ojos.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos y realzadas las presentaciones, Sanae le explicó todo lo sucedido en la tierra, en el viaje de buelta a Chey y su encuentro con los Superiores, la estancia en su colonia, la destrucción de la Norte y la traición de Mek.

- Mek!! eso no es posible - Exclamaba Ron - como podría él traicionarnos?

- Pues asi lo ha hecho - Interviene Tsubasa - Sanae y yo fuimos testigos de ello. Por eso no podemos perder tiempo, hemos de hablar con la señora para que nos diga que debeos hacer.

- Tsubasa tiene razón - Dice Sanae - Donde esta ella?

- Lo lamento, pero la Señora se fue a tu colonia custodiada por 4 de mis hombres. En medio del desierto sufrieron un ataque y se la llevaron-explica Ron - Solo sobrevivió uno de mis hombres, no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Dios mío!!- Escamaba Taita- Y ahora que haremos sin la Señora!!!! Estamos perdidos

- Tranquila, no te preocupes. Hallaremos una solución - Intentaba calmarla Genzo, pues le había cogido mucho cariño a esa chica.

- No se como Genzo- dice Sanae

- Llevaros mi nave a Zalik.

- Zalik? Que es eso -Pregunta Tsubasa

- Es el planeta en donde se trasladaron el PIR y el resto de mi pueblo- Aclara Ron.

- Y que pretendes que hagamos una vez estemos en Zakil?- comenta Sanae

- Debéis ir a la Zona 21. Se encuentra a 4 días de la Gran Ciudad. En ella os reuniréis con Pantos, es un viejo aliado nuestro. Nos da información de los pasos del PIR. Él es el único que debe saber en donde se encuentra la Señora y quien es ese tal Tango que decís que Mek mencionó.- Explicaba Ron ante la atenta mirada de los 4 chicos.

- Esta bien,- Dice Tsubasa girándose hacia Sanae- Crees que podemos hacerlo?

- Si- Dice ella convencida - es la única solución. Debemos ir y encontrarla. Sin ella estamos perdidos.

- Vaya!!!, asi que nos vamos a otro planeta!!! Genial- Exclamaba Genzo todo emocionado en vista de la aventura que se les presentaba.

- No deberías estar tan contento- le reprocha Sanae- este viaje será más difícil. Iremos con la nave de Ron, que forma parte del PIR, en su momento nos la quedamos. Eso nos ayudará a pasar desapercibidos por sus líneas fronterizas hasta el planeta. Pero si descubren nuestra identidad nos abriremos paso a fuego cruzado con ellos.- Le explicaba Sanae a un Genzo que por momentos se iba poniendo serio- Entiendes lo que eso significa?

- Claro, solo tenemos una oportunidad. Si nos descubren se lanzaran contra nosotros.

- Exacto

- Pues no se hable mas, Ron- lo llama Tsubasa - Dinos cuando nos podemos poner en marcha.

- En estos momentos mis muchachos estan poniendo la nave a punto. En unas dos horas os pondréis en marcha. Será mejor que descanséis y comáis algo antes del viaje. - Se dirige hacia Tsubasa- Puedo hablar con tigo a solas?

- Claro - Afirma él - nos vemos ahora chicos, no tardo.

Sanae y los demás se quedaron comiendo y reponiendo fuerzas, pues les esperaba un viaje muy tenso.

Ron se llevó a Tsubasa a un lugar mas apartado para poder hablar con él a solas.

- Dime una cosa, Tsubasa, y quiero sinceridad.- Decía Ron muy serio

- Por supuesto

- Entre tu y Sanae que hay?

- Vaya eres directo- decía Tsubasa bastante sorprendido - eso no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

- Si lo és. La quiero mucho y quiero que ella este bien.

- La quieres como amiga o como mujer

- Como mujer, no te voy a engañar. Siempre la he amado, pero su corazón jamás me a pertenecido.- Decía Ron con aires de derrota

- Yo no se lo que ella pueda sentir por mi ha ciencia cierta. Se que le gusto y que quiere estar con migo. Pero yo te aseguro que la amo con toda mi alma y no pienso dejar que le pase nada malo. Antes entrego mi vida a que eso suceda.

- Veo entonces que la puedo dejar a tu cargo sabiendo que cuidarás de ella. -Decía Ron alargándole la mano

- Por supuesto - Tsubasa le estrecha la suya en señal de amistad y complicidad.

- Se puede saber que significa todo esto - Decía Sanae que había aparecido de repente de la nada en busca de esos dos preocupada por la tardanza.

- Ja ja, tan impaciente como siempre he Sanae- Ron se reía al ver a su amiga en esa pose con los brazos cruzados y sorprendida de verlos estrechar sus manos.

- No me vais a explicar que sucede?

- Lo único que pasa, querida amiga, es que te dejo en muy buenas manos- Dice Ron guiñándole un ojo a Tsubasa- Será mejor que os deje solos. Tsubasa piensa en comer algo antes de marcharos.

- Y bien?- Pregunta Sanae después de que Ron se haya ido

- No sucede nada -Tsubasa se acerca de ella- Simplemente quería saber si yo te iba a cuidar- la rodea con sus brazos

- Yo no necesito que- no puede continuar pues los labios de Tsubasa se lo impiden

- Lo se , lo se. Porque tu sabes cuidar de ti muy bien- Decía Tsubasa todo sonriente y juguetón- pero yo quiero hacerlo por que asi lo deseo. En mi mundo, cuando amas a alguien lo que quieres hacer a toda costa es velar por su seguridad- la vuelve a besar muy dulcemente- Y yo te amor Sanae.

- Tsubasa, este no era el trato- decía Sanae intentando separarse de él sin éxito alguno pues él la abrazaba con mayor intensidad- El trato era que solo por las noches seriamos tu y yo. Es de día y no me puedes decir que me amas ni besarme.

- No me puedes pedir que le diga a mi corazón que ignore sus latidos por ti- Tsubasa la besa de nuevo pero mas apasionadamente- dime que me amas

- No

- Porque no?

- Porque eso no se pide, nace del corazón. Respeto lo que el tuyo me esta diciendo, pero no me pidas que yo hable por el mío si el no desea hacerlo- Sanae agacha la cabeza. Deseaba poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, porque si, lo amaba, pero tenia miedo que si lo decía muy alto se desvaneciese al mismo tiempo que dejase de oír sus propias palabras.

- No te preocupes- Tsubasa que ve el conflicto en el que se encuentra la abraza y le besa en la frente- se que llegará el día en que tu corazón deseará decirlo- la obliga a mirarlo y le sonríe muy dulcemente, haciendo que ella le devuelva la sonrisa sabiendo que él la había comprendido.

Muy lejos de allí, en otro planeta llamado Zalki

- Señor!! El pueblo empieza a impacientarse- Decía un comandante

- La gente quiere comida, estas tierras pierden su fertilidad en cuanto han sido cultivadas varias veces. - explicaba un chico al gobernador

- Pues buscar nuevas zonas de cultivo y conreo!!- Exclamaba el gobernador- Y tu comandante dile a tus tropas que saquen a esa multitud de las puertas de mi casa!!!

- Si señor - El comandante te retira

- Hijo- Dice el gobernador- Ve a la sala de mandos y que escaneen de nuevo la superficie del planeta, han de hallar el motivo por el cual las tierras dejan de ser fértiles y porque todo se muere.

- Como ordenes padre- este te va en el preciso momento que entra Talin, el asesor del gobernador.

- Tenemos problemas Tango ….

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP 11**

UN GRATO ENCUENTRO

Zona 21, 4 días después

-Arghh!!Que daño!!!- exclama una joven de no mas 16 años de edad

- que pasa pequeña!

- Me he quemado abuelo!!! - exclama la joven- jo, lo siento, mira que desastre he hecho- se lamenta al ver toda la comida quemada.

- No te preocupes, nena. Estas aprendiendo.

- Jamás podré llegar a ser tan buena cocinera como mama, buahhhh- rompe a llorar la chica.

- Irein, tranquila. No es para tanto. Toma dinero y ve a la plaza mayor a comprar más comida, yo mientras tanto limpiaré todo esto.

- Abuelo, que bueno eres con migo- Irein se anima- pero no estamos como para tirar la comida de esta manera, hay mucha escasez y es muy cara. El dinero no nos sobra.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no te preocupes por eso, pequeña.

- Pero como no me voy a preocupar!!! Si me dejases trabajar podría ayudar mucho mas en lugar de hacer las cosas de la casa.

- Tu debes estudiar, has de convertirte en una gran científica, como tu madre. Yo me encargo del dinero. Con tal me ayudes con la casa y estudies tengo mas que suficiente- le explica su abuelo.- ahora ve a comprar y no ten cuidado- le da un beso en la frente

Irein dándose por vencida se dirige hacia la plaza mayor. Zalik era su planeta, ella había nacido en él. Pero desde niña había oído las historias que le narraba su abuelo del que tubo que haber sido su planeta natal, Chey. Siempre le contaron que en un principio fue un planeta muy hermoso. Con casas que flotaban en el aire. Árboles y flores por todos lados. Ríos y pájaros. Todo era luz y color, hasta que llegó la sequía y lo destruyó todo. Un mundo lleno de luz, como debería ser vivir en un lugar como ese. Ella no lo sabia, y seguramente jamás llegaría a saberlo. En Zalik, todo era gris, la gente pasaba hambre, habían pasado de ser una civilización con acceso a la enseñanza y conocimientos, a ser agricultores y ramaderos. No sabían el porque, pero las tierras al poco tiempo de ser conreadas, se volvían secas y todo lo que en ellas estaba moría. Los estudios eran solo para unos privilegiados, y gracias a los contactos de su abuelo ella era uno de ellos. Pero los demás, tanto mujeres, niños y abuelos, además de los hombres, debían trabajar la tierra. El PIR decía que ese esfuerzo se vería recompensado para dar un futuro mejor para las generaciones futuras, pero la gente se estaba cansando. Se sentían esclavizados y no estaban dispuestos a aguantar por mucho mas aquella situación.

Irein una chica alegre y despistada por naturaleza, una vez que llegó a la plaza, se entretuvo en uno de los puestos de comida. En ella había toda clase de fruta de muchos colores, formas y sabores. Pero era muy cara, asi que se limitaba a observarla. El propietario del puesto, que ya la tenia calada, la echo de mala gana sabiendo de antemano que no compraría nada. Ella salió corriendo justo en el momento que chocó con alguien, tirando al suelo el resto de su compra.

- Auch!!!…..

Unos minutos antes……

- Vamos Genzo!!!!- Gritaba Taita - mira allí podremos comprar algo de comida

- Genial! Me muero de hambre- Dice Genzo a la que sale corriendo detrás de Taita

- Ey chicos esperadme!!

- Tsubasa, Genzo, Taita!!!!- Grita Sanae- Hacer al favor de comportaos- y sale corriendo a su encuentro. Una vez logra alcanzarlos - Se puede saber que pretendéis! Parece mentira, os comportáis como niños- los regaña - Ha esto os parece que se le pueda decir que pasemos desapercibidos?

- Vamos, mujer- dice Tsubasa- no te pongas así, lo pero ya lo hemos pasado

Si es cierto, hemos llegado al planeta sin ningún problema. No nos han descubierto. Ahora somos unos ciudadanos mas- Interviene Genzo

- Pero aquí somos extranjeros. Esta ciudad no es demasiado grande, y seguro que la mayoría se conocen. Hay muchos espías del PIR entre la gente, no nos podemos confiar.- Sentencia Sanae- asi que no quiero que llaméis la atención- y toda furiosa se gira sin mirar chocando con alguien

- Auch!!!- Exclama una chica tirada en el suelo

- Ja ja ja!!!- se rie Genzo- Y a esto llamas tu no llamar la atención!!! Ja ja ja!!

- Calla so bruto!!- Dice Sanae- Perdona pequeña, estas bien?- se agacha para ayudarla a levantarse.

- si gracias, no miraba por donde iba- se excusa la joven.

- Vaya, veo que vienes de comprar- dice Tsubasa en el momento que le suenan las tripas.

- Ja ja ja, si!!! Y por lo que veo debéis estar hambrientos- Se rie la joven.

- Si, un poco. Pero dime. Vale que mi amiga se ha girado de repente, pero tu venias corriendo, de done- Pregunta Genzo

- De ese puesto- les señala hacia el puesto de fruta- es que como són tan bonitas y sabrosas siempre me entretengo mirándolas, pero ese señor que sabe que no puedo comprarlas, me ha echado.

- Por que no puedes

- Por que son muy caras- explica la chica.

- Espera un segundo.- Sanae se dirige hacia el puesto y compra un montón de fruta- Toma, para ti. Acéptalas como disculpa por haberte tirado al suelo.

- Wow!!1 Gracias!!!- dice la chica feliz con los ojos como platos- Mi nombre es Irein.

- Hola Irein, ellos son Genzo, Tsubasa, Taita y yo me llamo Sanae.

- En agradecimiento veniros a comer a mi casa. No soy gran cocinera, pero al menos es comestible- Dice Irein, pero al verlos no muy convencidos- Oh! Vamos, vosotros no sois de por aquí, verdad? Seguro que no tenéis donde pasar la noche.

- Es cierto- dice Tsubasa ante le intensa mirada de desaprobación de Sanae- Ei, no me mires asi, nos irá bien el descansar bajo un techo un poco.

- Esta bien- Dice Sanae no muy convencida.

Los cuatro siguen a Irein que los dirige hacia su casa. Por el camino no dejan de ver lo triste que se ve a la gente. El ambiente es muy seco. La gente no rie. Van cada uno a lo suyo. A sanae le sorprende mucho ver todo aquello. Esperaba que todo el mundo estuviera feliz. Que el cambio de planeta hubiese sido para mejor. Pero la realidad que realegaban todas aquellas personas no era así. Incluso los niños no jugaban. Estaban tristes. Tenían unas miradas perdidas y permanecían sentados, como si estuviesen cansados después de un duro día de trabajo.

Poco rato después llegaron a una zona donde había montones de casitas de madera. Madera? Se preguntaba sanae. Y toda su tecnología? Donde estaba? Todo aquello era demasiado extraño y tenía que averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo de una buena vez.

- Abuelo! Abuelo!- Llamaba Irein a su abuelo- ya he llegado

- Que pasa niña, que son esos gritos!!

- Mira abuelo!- Le ensaña la fruta- Esta señorita me la ha regalado .

- Pero- el hombre se estaña mucho- es muy amable pero no podemos aceptarla.

- Por favor, acéptela- dice Sanae- ha sido un regalo de disculpas.

- De disculpas?

- Si, nos encontramos con su nieta en la plaza mayor y choque con ella tirándola al suelo..

- Y yo les e invitado a comer a casa y asi estamos en paz- interrumpe la niña.- Vamos, abuelo, di que si!!!

- Esta bien- dice encogiéndose de hombros- esta juventud de hoy dia… bueno, bien venidos a mi humilde casa, pasad. Mi nombre es Pantos.

- Pantos!!!!!!- Exclama Sanae

- Si, hay algún problema- dice algo alterado y desconfiado

- Nosotros venimos de parte de Ron desde Chey. Hemos venido hasta aquí para encontrarlo- Dice Tsubasa.

- Dios mío, tu eres Sanae!! La amiga de la que tanto me ha hablado! Me digo que llegarías. Seas bien venida tu y tus amigos. Creo que hemos de hablar de unos asuntos de suma importancia.

Continuara …………

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 12

UNA SORPRESA TRAS OTRA

Sanae no se podía creer que le hubiese sido tan fácil encontrar a Pantos. Después de todo lo ocurrido ahora se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa y lo tenia enfrente de ella. Él era el único que les podía explicar todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Y bien, que queréis saber?- dice Pantos

-Primero que nada quisiera que me explicaras que esta pasando aquí?. No entiendo nada. como es que vivís en estas casa? Y la gente por que esta tan triste y la comida es tan cara. - Pregunta Sanae

- La Gente esta así porque no tiene ninguna ilusión por vivir. Trabajan desde que sale el sol hasta que se pone. Inclusive los niños. Las tierras dejan de ser fértiles enseguida, es por eso que es tan difícil el conseguir buenos alimentos y que estos sean tan caros- Explica Pantos

- Y vuestra tecnología? Según tengo entendido estáis muy adelantados. Sois grandes científicos. Porque no construís casa mejores? Y halláis un remedio para que la tierra sea fértil?- Pregunta Tsubasa

- por que en este planeta apenas existan minas donde podamos sacar el metal para poder construirlas. Todo el que se extrae va a parar a la gran Torre. Y tampoco disponemos de los medios para hallar la solución a la tierra.

- La Gran Torre?- Interrumpe Genzo

- Si, es donde esta la sede del PIR. Es allí donde solo unos pocos són enseñados en el arte de la ciencia para darles las mejores mejoras en tecnología. El metal se lo quedan para ellos, para asi poder armar a su ejercito. Los demás hemos sido relegados a humildes campesinos.

Ellos dicen que estan buscando la cura a la tierra, pero nosotros lo dudamos. La gente empieza a desesperarse, pasan hambre. Cada vez somos más los que nos estamos reagrupando para enfrentarnos al PIR.

- Estas hablando de una Revolución?- Pregunta Sanae

- Si, piensa que la mayoría de los que llegaron aquí desde Chey fueron extorsionados por ellos. Y las generaciones siguientes no tienen la culpa de la situación actual.

- Entonces que propones que hagamos? - Pregunta Genzo- Hemos venido a hablar con la Señora, que según tenemos entendido la tienen presa.

- Asi es, esta en una de las mazmorras de la Gran Torre. Ella formaba parte de un grupo de científicos y nos pasaba información de sus acciones. Pero la descubrieron y ahora quieren que les diga todo lo que sabe de nosotros. Los Renegados

- Renegados?- Exclama Sanae toda curiosa por nombrarse de esa manera

- Si, asi nos llamamos los que no estamos a favor de las acciones del gobierno, en honor a todos aquellos que fuisteis abandonados en Chey.

- Esta bien, no se como pero hemos de entran en la Torre y rescatar a la Señora- Sanae se encara a sus amigos- A partir de ahora la cosa se complica, pero es necesario rescatarla, pues sin ella no sabremos como actuar.- todos asienten con la cabeza

- Será mejor que os arméis- Dice Pantos levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia un baul que tenia en un rincón de la sala- no son gran cosa, pero esto es mejor que nada. no podemos perder tiempo.

Los chicos empezaron a armarse, Irein se dispone a acompañarlos, pero debido a su juventud deciden dejarla con su abuelo. Ellos dos forman una familia y Sanae no tenia muy claro el poder protegerla, seria una carga mas que una ayuda.

En el momento en el que se disponían a despedirse para iniciar su ida hacia la Torre unos soldados irrumpieron en la estancia

- Alto!!! Que nadie se mueva!!- Ordena uno de ellos

- Corred!!!- Grita Sanae

Pantos e Irien y Talika salen corriendo por una puerta trasera. Un soldado coge a Tsubasa y Genzo salta en su ayuda. Empiezan a pelear, pero los soldados van cogiendo ventaja sobre los chicos. Sanae tambien se defiende de un par de ellos. Gracias a su entrenamiento logra dejar inconscientes a un par, pero los chicos no tienen tanta suerte ya que jamás se habían peleado con el fin de salvar sus vidas. Sanae noquea a uno con la culata de su arma, liberando a Tsubasa. Genzo se encuentra tendido en el suelo con dos hombres encima suyo golpeándolo. En ese momento entran mas soldados

- Corred, salid de aquí!!!- Grita Genzo en un acto desesperado de salvar a sus amigos

- No te podemos dejar aquí!- Y Tsubasa se prepara para ayudarlo, pero sanae lo detiene

- Tiene Razón, hemos de salir de aquí!!- Y se lo lleva a empujones

- no, Sanae espera!!

- Tsubasa, lo rescataremos!!! Te lo prometo, pero si nos capturan a todos no tendremos ninguna posibilidad!!!

Dicho esto y muy a su pesar, Tsubasa decide huir con Sanae jurándose a si mismo que rescatará a su amigo.

Pasaron varias horas del ataque sorpresa. Tsubasa y Sanae se habían escondido en una choza abandonada. No entendían como les habían localizado. Seguramente alguien de la plaza los habría visto sospechosos y habrían dado parte a las autoridades.

-Y ahora que hacemos- Dice Tsubasa

- Ceñirnos al plan inicial, con la única diferencia que también rescataremos a Genzo.

- Y el abuelo y esas dos?- Pregunta Tsubasa preocupado por ellas

- Seguro que Pantos las ha llevado a algún sitio mas seguro. No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien.

En la Gran Torre….

- Señor!!! Aquí le traemos a uno de los sospechosos

- Uno!!! Las informaciones decían que eran 4. Donde está el resto!!- Exige un hombre

- Se han escapado, pero hemos dado la voz de alarma! Los estan buscando, antes de que caiga la noche los habrán localizado, señor.

- Eso espero, o ya te puedes dar por extinguido!! No permito fallos y lo sabes!!- El hombre se dirige a un Genzo con los ojos morados, el labio partido y rasguños y cortes por toda la cara al ver su estado- Tu!! Dime tu nombre

- ….. - No contesta

Un soldado lo golpea nuevamente- Tu nombre!- le ordena

- Genzo

- Por tus ropas no eres de aquí, ni de Chey, de donde eres, quienes son los que te acompañan y que queréis!!

- Soy de la Tierra, pero vengo solo. A esa personas por las que pregunta no las conozco.

- Mentira, soldado … !!- No dice mas, el soldado sabe que hacer, lo golpea nuevamente en la cara y en las costillas haciendo que caiga inconsciente al suelo. - Por ahora no creo que diga mas!!! Llevarlo a los calabozos!! En cuanto despierte lo quiero en mi presencia.

- Si señor.

A Genzo se lo llevaron a los calabozos. Lo tenían atado de pies y manos y lo dejaron inconsciente en el suelo. Los soldados se reían al verlo en ese estado y se reían, asi que para burlarse mas de el le tiraron un cubo de agua fría enzima, haciendo que el se despertase todo asustado

- Animales!!- Grita una voz que anda oculta tras las sombras- Dejadlo en paz!!

- Mujer!! No te metas en asuntos que no te incuben- exclama uno de los soldados.- pero por hablar, ha de hacer que en unas horas este plenamente consciente para que lo podamos interrogar. Tienes dos horas- dicho esto se vadeando a los dos prisioneros solos en la oscuridad.

- Quien anda aquí- Pregunta Genzo aturdido y sin poder ver nada debido a la oscuridad

- No te preocupes..- dice una voz femenina- en un rato tus ojos se habrán acostumbrado a la penumbra y podrás ver mejor.

- Quien eres?

- Eso no importa, ahora lo principal es curarte esas heridas.

Dicho y echo, la mujer empieza a curarlo como podía. Con un poco de agua y un trozo de sus ropas le limpió las heridas de su cara para que no se infectaran. Luego le retiró la camisa y vio que en su espalda habían señales del látigo que seguramente horas antes había hecho contacto con su espalda. Prosiguió a limpiárselas mientras pensaba que habría hecho para que hubiesen sido tan duros con él.

Genzo no dijo ni preguntó nada mas. Tan solo esperaba que sus amigos hubiesen huido. Y si asi era, sabia que lo rescatarían. Al poco rato vio que la mujer decía la verdad. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y pudo verla. Realmente era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era de un color castaño. No se lo podía ver bien del todo, pero dedujo que debía ser oscuro, además de ser muy largo, pues a pesar de llevarlo recogido con una cola alta se veía largo. Su mirada era muy penetrante debido a sus ojos oscuros, negros como el chocolate fundido. Esa mirada, Genzo no lo entendía, pero no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella que ya había terminado de curarle las heridas se percató que él no le apartaba la mirada

- Que miras si se puede saber?

- Tus ojos, jamás vi unos iguales

- No malgastes las pocas fuerzas que puedas tener diciendo tonterías- Dice la joven- Como te llamas?

- Genzo y tu?

- Lily.

- Que haces aquí? Porque te han apresado?

-Y por que lo quieres saber- contesta ella con aires de desconfianza

- Veo que no te fías!

- Fiarme? Dime de quien me puedo fiar. Estoy aquí porque alguien me traicionó y no se quien pudo ser. - Le da la espalda nerviosa ante su mirada y se cruza de brazos- además por lo que yo se tu podrías estar aquí para sonsacarme información y luego dársela a ellos.

- Ja ja ja, eso lo dudo mucho, porque yo tambien estoy aquí por un motivo parecido. Además, tu crees que yo me aceptaría pasar por esta tortura solo para sacarte información?

Aquí estamos los dos contra nuestra voluntad, y creo que debemos confiar el uno en el otro.

- Empieza tu primero y luego decido si confío en ti- Sentenció Lily

Y así fue como Genzo movido por un impulso que le nacía de los mas profundo de su corazón que le decía que confiase en ella le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

Lily, que escuchó todo su relató no dejó de conmoverse por lo que le estaba explicando. Su actitud primeramente dura con él, paso a ser mas dulce.

Comprendo, asi que todo esto es porque estas buscando a la Señora?

- Si, ella es la que nos ha de guiar. Es la única que sabe realmente como esta todo. La que los conoce y conoce todos sus puntos débiles y nos dirá como actuar.- aclara Genzo.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla, pero primero hemos de salir de aquí

- Mis amigos no tardarán en venir a rescatarnos, ya que estoy aquí he de aprovechar el tiempo en localizarla, sabes tu por donde podría estar?

- En frente tuyo …

Contuniara……

-------------------------

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 13

- Mira Tsubasa!!! Aquello debe de ser la Torre! Señalaba Sanae detrás de unos arbustos.

- y como se supone que vamos a entrar … esta todo vigilado! Hay guardias por todos lados.

- Mira ves a esas gente

- Si, parece que trabajen dentro- Tsubasa mira ha Sanae- Que tienes pensado hacer?

- Tu observa

Sanae sale sigilosamente del escondite en donde se encontraban y se dirige hacia dos personas. Eran un hombre y una mujer, iban vestidos con unos uniformes azules. Toda una pieza con un cinturón como único complemento. Sanae ya sabia que querían decir esas ropas, las había visto antes. Eran trabajadores, científicos. El plan era sencillo, coger sus ropas y hacerse pasar por trabajadores de la Torre. Y asi lo hico. En un descuido por parte de aquellos desconocidos, Sanae se lanzó encima del hombre dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen dejándolo sin sentido. Ahora solo quedaba la mujer, eso resultaría más fácil, antes de dejarla gritar, Sanae la sujetó por detrás tapándole la boca. Y haciendo gala de su entrenamiento físico, con un simple movimiento y ejecutando una ligera presión en tres puntos claves que se encontraban situados debajo de la escápula, hizo que la mujer perdiera el conocimiento sin ningún tipo de dolor. Con unas señas indicó a Tsubasa que la ayudase con los cuerpos. Los escondieron tras unas pilas de chatarra y les despojaron de sus ropas.

- Te has vuelto loca o que te pasa!!! Eso ha sido demasiado arriesgado

- Vamos Tsubasa!! Ja ja ja, no me digas que a estas alturas de la película tienes miedo.- Se reía Sanae mientras se ponía el uniforme

- Creo que no es para reírse! Te as expuesto demasiado

- Pero la situación lo requiere. Te recuerdo que estamos aquí para sacar a Genzo y a la Señora. No es plato de buen gusto para mi el tener que atacar a gente inocente, pero no hay salida, sino dime tu como nos lo hacemos para entrar-

Tsubasa sabia que tenia razón, pero no podía evitar el sentirse mal cada vez que la veía ponerse en peligro de esa manera. Él tenía que cuidar de ella protegerla, pero diablos, como lo iba ha hacer si ella solita sabia defenderse mejor que él mismo. Eso era algo que le dolía en su orgullo masculino.

- Esta bien, pero a partir de ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que vas ha hacer antes de hacerlo.

- Como gustes- Sanae se le acerca sensualmente- pero no te enfades conmigo, si?- le pone ojitos de cordero degollado

- Y esa mirada- Pregunta divertido al verla en esa actitud tan juguetona

- Es que tengo que decirlo- dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Para Tsubasa no fueron necesarias mas palabras, la sujetó por la espalda y la beso muy dulce y suavemente, pero Sanae no quería un besito, deseaba un beso apasionado y fuerte. Deseaba los labios de Tsubasa se juntaran con los suyos en un baile de deseo, pasión y amor. Asi que posó sus brazos en el cuello de él haciendo que la presión aumentase. Tsubasa, que no se lo esperaba intentó separarse un poco para coger aire, pero en ese descuido Sanae aprovechó para introducir su lengua y juguetear con la de él. Cuando el aire fue necesario para ambos se separaron y se quedaron embriagados con la mirada del otro

- Y esto a que ha venido- rompe el silencio Tsubasa

- No se lo que nos espera allá dentro- fue lo único que dijo. Sanae se separó de él y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada de los trabajadores. Tsubasa comprendió lo que quería decirle con ese beso tan apasionado y desesperado a la vez, asi que no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirla.

En el interior de la Torre …

- Estas de guasa, no?

- Perdona! Como dices?

- tu no puedes ser la Señora!! - Exclamaba Genzo todo sorprendido.

- Y por que no si se puede saber.

- Porque mírate. Eres una chica joven, de mi misma edad!! Se suponía que tu nos has de sacar de toda esta movida! Pero si solo eres una cría- Genzo no se lo podía creer. La imagen que se había echo de la Señora no se asemejaba en nada a la mujer que estaba viendo. El pensaba que se trataría de una mujer ya muy mayor, con mucha experiencia, casi una anciana. No una mujer tan atractiva y débil en apariencia.

- No te dejes guiar por las apariencias. - Le responde Lily- ahora eso no es lo importante. Debes estar preparado para cuando vengan a buscarte para interrogarte, no les debes decir nada!! Pase lo que pasa, y te hagan o digan lo que sea no debes caer en sus trampas. Te prometerán lo que sea con tal de que hables, y te aseguro que todo lo que te digan será mentira.

- Eso ya lo se no soy un crío!! Auch!- Genzo hace un grito de dolor poniéndose una mano en la cabeza como. Los golpes y contusiones recibidos eran demasiados y no estaba recuperado del todo.

- Estas Bien- se le acerca Lily- Genzo …- este no responde y cae al suelo inconsciente- Genzo!!!

De vuelta con Sanae y Tsubasa en el interior de la Torre

- Creo que ha sido demasiado fácil, todo esto me huele mal.

- No seas tan negativa mujer, ya estamos dentro. Ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos- decía Tsubasa mientras miraba a todos lados.

- Hemos de montárnoslo como podamos para ir a los calabozos, seguro que allí tienen a Genzo. Mira, de momento sigamos a aquellos hombres.

Dicho y hecho Tsubasa y Sanae se dirigieron a seguir a dos hombres que vestían de la misma forma. Iban un poco mas retrasados para evitar ser descubiertos o levantar sospechas, pero lo suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación que mantenían.

Hombre1: Lo que oyes, el jefe quiere que curemos al nuevo.

Hombre 2: al extranjero?

H1: Si, ese tío llevaba unas pintas muy raras, no se quien será, pero lo quieren vivo para que pueda hablar.

H2: Pues será mejor que cojamos las escaleras para ir abajo, llegaremos antes.

En ese momento Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron con una mirada cómplice. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos por la espalda y los introdujeron en una sala que tenia la puerta abierta para que nadie los viese. El hombre Nº1 se soltó rápidamente de Tsubasa y se encaró para darle un puñetazo. Pero él reaccionó deprisa lo esquivó y debido a la distancia que se había creado en ambos no tubo mas remedio que propinarle una patada en toda la cara, haciendo que éste cayera inconsciente en el suelo. Por otro lado a Sanae le estaba resultando mas complicado de lo esperado el retener al orto hombre, pues era de una constitución demasiado grande. Si Tsubasa y Sanae se lo hubiesen pensado un poco mejor, seria Tsubasa el que se enfrentase a ese sujeto y no ella, pero tenían que actuar rápido. Tsubasa en cuanto vio que el hombre del que se encargaba estaba tendido en el suelo se giró para buscar a Sanae, pero cual fue su sorpresa que ella yacía en el suelo con el otro encima de ella estrangulándola. Tsubasa en un ataque de rabia cogió una silla que había cerca y la estampó contra la espalda de ese tipo provocando que también cayera inconsciente.

- Estas bien- La ayuda a levantarse

- Si, lo estoy- Sanae dirige la mirada la hombre tendido en el suelo- Será animal, casi me mata!- Mira ahora a Tsubasa- Gracias- y le da un fugaz beso.

- De nada- dice todo rojo, no entendía como ese simple gesto tan sencillo, tan simple pero a la vez tan dulce e intimo podía turbarlo de aquella manera. Eso era lo que adoraba de ella, se hacia la dura y la valiente, pero en el fondo deseaba que cuidasen de ella. Que él cuidase de ella.- Lo as oído verdad? El extranjero del que hablaban a de ser Genzo!

- Si, lo se. Debemos pasarnos por los encargados de curarlos. Coge ese maletín, debe contener medicinas y vendas.

- De acuerdo, y ahora hacia donde vamos?

- Han dicho que bajando las escaleras será mas rápido … asi que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguirlas asta bajo del todo.- Dice Sanae mientras le quitaba la ropa a los hombres

- Y que haces ahora?

- As pensado en como sacaremos a Genzo y a la señora una vez los hayamos encontrado?

- Pues nop!- Dice frotándose la cabeza

-lo suponía … Les llevaremos estas ropas, como nosotros se harán pasar por empleados. Toma ponlo dentro del maletín.- Sanae le da las ropas y se dirigen hacia les escaleras.

Bajaron cinco pisos. Eso suponía que deberían hacer un verdadero esfuerzo luego corriendo si eran descubiertos. No seria fácil. Tenían el tempo en su contra. Los hombres que habían atacado podrían despertar en cualquier momento y dar la voz de alarma.

En el último piso había solo una puerta y al abrirla un guardia los detuvo

- Alto, que hacéis aquí

- Ordenes del jefe- contestó Sanae-hemos de curar al extranjero para que el interrogatorio pueda continuar.

El guardia los miró de arriba bajo, si lo decía el jefe no podía decir nada. nadie lo contradecía o ponía en duda sus ordenes, así que los dejó pasar cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

La sala era oscura y húmeda. Apenas se veía. Entre la penumbra pudieron ver una masas oscura que debía pertenecer a alguien.

- Que queréis ahora!!!- Exclamaba una voz femenina- No veis que ha perdido el conocimiento, no os lo podéis llevar!!!

- Dios mío!! Es Genzo!!- Sanae corrió a su lado- Rápido tsubasa, pásame la maleta, hemos de hacer que despierte.

- Se puede saber quienes soy?

- No te preocupes- la calma Tsubasa- somos amigos de Genzo, hemos venido a buscarlo

- Tsubasa!! No hables mas de la cuenta- Le advierte Sanae mientras hacia que genzo oliese un producto a base de menta y alcohol muy fuerte para que despertase.

- Entonces sois Tsubasa y Sanae!! Vosotros nos vais a sacar de aquí.!

- Por lo que veo Genzo te ha hablado de nosotros. Pero lo siento mucho, nosotros solo hemos venido a por él y a por otra persona. No te podemos llevar con nosotros. Sería demasiado arriesgado- Explica Sanae

- Creo que te equivocas Sanae

- Genzo!! Como estas amigo, menuda cara llevas!!- Dice Tsubasa

- Porque dices que me equivoco- Pregunta Sanae

- Porque a ella nos la llevamos

- Genzo!! Ligando hasta en estas situaciones!! No es hora de hacerte el héroe!. - Decía Tsubasa todo divertido

- no seas burro!!! No es eso!!!- Genzo estaba molesto, pues era cierto que era un ligón, no entendía que Tsubasa pensase asi de él dadas las circunstancias. - Ella se llama Lily y es la Señora

Continuará ……..

Bueno, aquí les dejo con un poquito mas!!! Disfrutarlo!!!

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 14

QUE QUIEN SOY?

- Creo que te equivocas Sanae

- Genzo!! Como estas amigo, menuda cara llevas!!- Dice Tsubasa

- Porque dices que me equivoco- Pregunta Sanae

- Porque a ella nos la llevamos

- Genzo!! Ligando hasta en estas situaciones!! No es hora de hacerte el héroe!. - Decía Tsubasa todo divertido

- no seas burro!!! No es eso!!!- Genzo estaba molesto, pues era cierto que era un ligón, no entendía que Tsubasa pensase asi de él dadas las circunstancias. - Ella se llama Lily y es la Señora

- QUE!!!- exclamaron sorprendidos Tsubasa y Sanae a la vez

- Ya se ya se- dice Lily- me imaginabais como una mujer vieja y arrugada …

- Esto … - Haba dado en el clavo y ellos nos sabían donde meterse

- Eso ahora da igual, como salimos de aquí.- Pregunta genzo medio incorporado

- Tomad, poneos estos trajes. Nos servirán para salir sin llamar demasiado la atención- Sanae les entrega los uniformes

- Y ahora que, Genzo no puede moverse con plena libertad, como salimos de aquí.-decía Lily mientras ayudaba a Genzo a mantenerse de pie.

- Tsubasa, tu ayuda a Genzo, lily y yo nos ocuparemos de lo demás- Sentencia Sanae

- No me parece bien. Vosotras no podréis si nos atacan.- Se queja Tsubasa

- Pero Genzo pesa demasiado para nosotras, si lo cargamos solo iremos más despacio

En ese momento suena una alarma ensordecedora por todo el edificio.

- nos han descubierto, démonos prisa.- Grita Lily

Las chicas salen primero encontrándose de morros con el guardia. Lily lo bloquea y Sanae le pega un puñetazo en pleno plexo solar ( el tercer chakra justo donde esta la boca del estómago). Una vez se han librado de él, Sanae coge las armas de Tsubasa y se las entrega a Lily. Comienzan a subir las escaleras deprisa, seguidas de Tsubasa que ayudaba a Genzo. A dos pisos de salir a la primera planta se encuentran que un grupo se soldados les barren el paso. Comienza un tiroteo. Sanae como experta tiradora no le cuesta nada derivar la primera línea ofensiva del ataque. En el momento que se queda sin munición pasa al ataque Lily. El tiroteo dura unos minutos. Sanae resulta herida superficialmente en el brazo y a Lily le han herido en una pierna, siendo esta algo mas grave. Pero no es momento de retrasarse. Sanae le hace una primera cura haciéndole un torniquete. No había alcanzado a ninguna arteria principal, pero sangraba mucho y asi evitaban que la perdida de sangre la debilitara demasiado.

Por fin alcanzaron la planta principal. Tan solo debían correr todo lo que pudiesen por un pasillo de unos 700 m y ya estarían en el exterior. La alarma continuaba saliendo. Se oían los gritos de los soldados. Sin esperárselo alguien lanzó una bomba de humo. No se veía nada, solo sabían que debían correr y asi lo hicieron. Pero una vez en el exterior se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien.

- Donde esta Sanae?!- Grita desesperado Tsubasa

En medio del humo y del caos Sanae fue retenida pr el brazo por un hombre. En el momento que ella se gira para sacárselo de encima se topa con unos ojos conocidos para ella.

-Meils?

- Mujer! Como sabes mi nombre!- Ordena Meils. Pero ella no contesta solo lo mira entre sorprendida, contenta y asustada. Cuando por fin logra reaccionar

- Meils, soy yo, Sanae, no me reconoces.

- Lo siento, pero no suelo hacerme con delincuentes

Sanae no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo y viendo. Era Meils, su amigo, su primer amor, y no la reconocía, no sabia quien era

- Que te han hecho?- Pregunta tristemente

- Señor!! Jefe!!! Donde esta?- Se oían las voces de los soldados que lo llamaban en medio de la neblina que todavía quedaba.

Meils miraba el rostro triste y asustado de Sanae. Esa era la primera vez que la veia, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía soltarla. No entendiendo ese impulso, pero con la esperanza de llegar a comprenderlo mas adelante la soltó.

- Vete!

- Como dices?- No se podía creer que la soltase

- Largo! Antes de que me arrepienta!!

Sanae no preguntó mas y salió de allí corriendo. Meils simplemente te quedó observando como se iba. En ese momento un soldado se acercó y le dijo:

- Se han escapado! No los encontramos por ningún lado!

- Eso no importa! Llama a mi padre! Quiero hablar con él lo mas pronto posible!!

En el exterior …

- Debo entrar a buscarla- Tsubasa estaba desesperado

- Eso sería un suicidio! Ahora saben que estamos aquí, hemos de alejarnos lo máximo que podamos- decía Lily, pues sentía que la hubiesen cogido, pero ahora era demasiado peligroso

- Lo se, pero no puedo dejarla, tu no lo entiendes!! Porque … porque …

- Porque la amas- termina Lily la frase por él

- Si.

- Mirad, por ahí viene Sanae Corriendo- Grita feliz Genzo

- Sanae- Tsubasa sale corriendo a su encuentro y la abraza muy fuertemente- que a pasado, astas bien. No me vuelvas a dar un susto como este! Me oíste! - la mira de arriba a bajo- gracias a dios estas aquí- la vuelve a abrazar

- ya, ya, Tsubasa, no seas pulpo- Sanae intentaba separase de él- debemos salir de aquí. Lily, sabes tu donde podemos ir.

- Si, seguidme.

Lily los lleva a una casita apartada de todo el mundo. Nadie excepto ella sabe de su existencia. Este era su escondite. Durante el trayecto nadie dijo más. Lile iba concentrada vigilando que nadie los siguiese. Genzo se esforzaba por no desmayarse de nuevo. Sanae iba inmersa en sus pensamientos muy triste, y Tsubasa, que a pesar de cargar con Genzo, se percató del estado de ella. Estaba realmente muy preocupado. Cunado la abrazó ella enseguida se quiso separar de él, era como si le molestase que la hubiese tocado. Algo había pasado allá dentro y estaba dispuesto a enterarse.

Por fin llegaron a la casa.

- Tsubasa, deja a genzo en el dormitorio. Yo cuidaré de sus heridas. Tu vete a ayudar a Sanae con su brazo.

- Pero tu pierna- le señala Tsubasa

- no te preocupes. Ahora la limpiaré, y luego le pediré a Sanae que me cos ala herida, es superficial, pero molesta. Primero es Genzo, se le han abierto muchas heridas-aclara Lily

- Esta bien- Tsubasa mira a su amigo semi desmayado- lo dejo en tus manos.

Tsubasa se va a buscar a Sanae. Ella esta apoyada en la ventana mirando hacia el vacío inmersa en sus pensamientos.

- Ven, siéntate aquí- le dice Tsubasa.- Hemos de curar ese brazo

- Esta bien.- como acto reflejo Sanae se sienta en dodne Tsubasa le indica. Se sube la manga y le muestra el brazo. Él coge agua y una venda y le cura el brazo.

- Luego le habrás de coser la herida a Lily.

- Esta bien

- ella se encargará primero de Genzo.

- De acuerdo

-Me voy a afiliar con las fuerzas enemigas

-Me parece genial

- Sanae!!!- Grita Tsubasa- pero se puede saber donde estas?

- Eh!- ella reacciona-pues donde voy a estar, aquí contigo.

- Eso no es cierto. Desde que te perdimos en la huida y regresaste estas muy rara. Algo ha pasado ahí dentro. Que es, que ha ocurrido?

- No es asunto tuyo

Yo creo que si. Estamos juntos en esto, recuerdas. Tu me pediste ayuda y yo he dejado todo por seguirte. Creo que como mínimo me debes sinceridad y explicar que diablos ocurre.

- Tienes razón, perdóname - era cierto, tsubasa a estado en todo momento pendiente de ella y no se lo podía pagar ocultándole las cosas- Cuando huíamos alguien me cogió.

- Y te hicieron daño

- No, para nada. él me soltó

- Como que te soltó, quien era.

- Tsubasa era Meils!!! Meils me cogió, me iba a capturar porque no me reconocía. No sabia quien era yo!! Pero por algún motivo me soltó. No se porque pero lo hizo.

- Miels … ?- Tsubasa recordó lo que Sanae le dijo de él

--------- Flash Back -----------

- Por favor, explícate - Le pide Tsubasa - quiero poder entenderte y conocerte mejor.

- Yo tenia un amigo - comenzó a explicar Sanae - Meils era su nombre. Crecimos juntos y cuidábamos el uno del otro. Pero a los 17 años él desapareció. Su madre jamás me dijo que paso con él. Ella lo sabia, pero me dijo que era mejor que yo no supiese la verdad, solo me explicó que él estaba bien. - Sanae rompió a llorar - Se fue si despedirse de mi, después de tantos años no me vino a ver nunca. Él fue mi primer amor y me rompió el corazón. Entonces me juré a mi misma que jamás volvería a amar a un hombre. Me entiendes ahora. No me puedo permitir el lujo de enamorarme y que eso me distraiga de mis obligaciones.

- Yo no te pido nada, solo quiero que te dejes llevar y que me permitas entrar en tu corazón.- Le dice Tsubasa sujetando su rostro con ambas manos limpiándole los restos de lagrimas. Lo que le acababa de explicar era una historia de amor frustrado, eso no quería decir que lo siguiese amando, todavía tenía esperanzas y pensaba aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentasen- confía en mi, por favor … - no pudo continuar pues apareció Genzo

------ Fin del Flash Back ----------

- Si, te hable de él, lo recuerdas ….

- Si- dice Tsubasa - y que pasa si no te a reconocido, ha pasado mucho tiempo

- No es que no me haya reconocido, no me conocía, era como si yo no hubiese existido nunca para él- Sanae no pudo más y rompió a llorar lanzándose a los brazos de tsubasa.

- Ya es suficiente- dice él poniéndose muy celoso por momentos- y que mas da eso! Porque te afecta tanto!! Acaso aún lo quieres!

- No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme eso

- Yo creo que si lo tengo- le reprocha Tsubasa cegado por los celos

- a si!! Desde cuando, dime- lo encara

- desde el primer momento en que me permitiste hacer esto- y sin tarjar que Sanae pueda reaccionar la sujeta fuertemente por los brazos y la besa

- Suéltame- intentaba Sanae librarse de él. Pero Tsubasa, que estaba siendo dominado por los celos no atendía a razones y la lanza al suelo poniéndose él encima de ella y agarrándola por las muñecas.

- No voy a permitir ni una sola lagrima tuya por ese hombre! Me entiendes! Tu eres mía!- Tsubasa estaba muy enfadado

- Vasta! Me haces daño- Sanae lo miraba asustada- tu no eres asi! Dime que no eres asi!

- Que no soy como, como tu adorado Meils!

- No!!- grita entre lágrimas- que no eres un monstruo, un hombre depravado y violento que es capaz de usar la fuerza si es necesario para conseguir lo que quiera!!

En ese momento Tsubasa Reacciona y se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo. La libera de lo opresión de sus manos y se levanta de encima quedando sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda.

- Lo siento. Pero Sanae yo te amo. Tu eres mía, mi mujer. Se que puede sonar machista o rudo. Lo se. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me muero si se que lo prefieres a él.

- Mírame- le dice Sanae que esta de rodillas junto a él- Meils fue muy importante para mi. Lo quise con locura. Pero no es por eso que me duele que no me recuerde. Me duele porque ante todo es mi amigo. Algo le han hecho. Desapareció de la nada y de repente lo encuentro. Esta con el enemigo y no sabe quien soy. He de saber que le han hecho. Lo comprendes- le dice mirándolo tiernamente.

- si, pero tu …

- Pero yo nada- le corta Sanae- ya no siento nada por él, porque mi corazón te pertenece. Se que no te lo he dicho hasta ahora. Pero creía que no era necesario decirlo. Que con mis actos lo sabias. Pero bien te lo diré- Sanae le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos- Te amo Tsubasa Ozora. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que serias importante en mi vida. Soy tuya, tu amiga, compañera y mujer. Te pertenezco porque tu me perteneces a mi. Asi que no dudes mas de mi amor por ti, porque es puro y verdadero- y con una sonrisa cómplice lo besa corroborándole con ese beso que todo lo dicho era cierto.

Continuará …………………………

Bueno aquí va una pequeña dosis mas de Llamada!!! Je je

Pero que os parece setos dos!!! Ah!! Y Genzo y lily? En el siguiente sabréis que paso en esa sesión de curas intensivas, ja ja ja

Besos Xenia

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 15

QUE QUIEN SOY ( segunda parte)

Por fin llegaron a la casa.

- Tsubasa, deja a genzo en el dormitorio. Yo cuidaré de sus heridas. Tu vete a ayudar a Sanae con su brazo.

- Pero tu pierna- le señala Tsubasa

- no te preocupes. Ahora la limpiaré, y luego le pediré a Sanae que me cosa la herida, es superficial, pero molesta. Primero es Genzo, se le han abierto muchas heridas-aclara Lily

- Esta bien- Tsubasa mira a su amigo semi inconsciente- lo dejo en tus manos.

Tsubasa se va a buscar a Sanae. Ella esta apoyada en la ventana mirando hacia el vacío inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Lily observa como Tsubasa desaparece en busca de Sanae y cierra la puerta para que esos dos tengan mas intimidad, pues al parecer la necesitaban.

Se gira para mirar a Genzo. Este permanecía semiinconsciente en su cama. Decide no perder mas tiempo y se pone a limpiar las heridas de este.

- Auch!!- exclama Genzo- mas cuidado mujer!!!

- Vaya!!! Y yo que pensaba que estabas mal herido y sin fuerzas.

- Y lo estoy.- Dice poniendo cara de puchero

- Pues no lo suficiente pues todavía te quedan fuerzas para quejarte!- en esa lily le pone una venda alrededor del brazo haciendo un fuerte agarre.

- Serás bruta!!!! Acaso quieres que se me cangrene el brazo por falta de circulación!

- mira, me estas cansando, yo no debería estar aquí, si lo hago es para dejar a esos dos algo de intimidad, por mi como si te pudres!

Lily estaba Furiosa, "que tío mas engreído" pensaba . Encima que ella lo estaba curando el no hacia mas que quejarse, "estaba mas guapo mientras dormía. Dios pero en que demonios estoy pensando!" Se recriminaba Lily a si misma. Asi que furiosa como estaba , aunque no sabia si por él o por ella misma y sus pensamientos se propuso levantarse e irse pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

- Por favor, no te vayas- decía Genzo mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre la espalda de ella- no me dejes solo.

Lily se quedó inmóvil, no entendía la reacción de él, pero segundos más tarde se guiró sobre los brazos de él. Su rostro apoyado anteriormente sobre su espalda quedó ahora resguardado entre sus turgentes pecho. Ella simplemente acurrucó su cabeza entre sus brazos, y lo meció hasta que Genzo cayo dormido.

Pasó un rato y Lily por fin pudo terminar de curarle las heridas. Pero en su cabeza no se dejaba de repetir las imágenes de ese chico pidiéndole que no se fuera. No entendía el pq de esa reacción, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que seria muy bueno llegar a saberlo.

Un dolor agudo la hizo dejar sus pensamientos a parte, se percató de que aún estaba herida asi que se fue a buscar a Sanae para que la curase. Cual fue su sorpresa que cuando abrió la puerta oyó:

"- Lo siento. Pero Sanae yo te amo. Tu eres mía, mi mujer. Se que puede sonar machista o rudo. Lo se. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me muero si se que lo prefieres a él.

- Mírame- le dice Sanae que esta de rodillas junto a él- Meils fue muy importante para mi. Lo quise con locura. Pero no es por eso que me duele que no me recuerde. Me duele porque ante todo es mi amigo. Algo le han hecho. Desapareció de la nada y de repente lo encuentro. Esta con el enemigo y no sabe quien soy. He de saber que le han hecho. Lo comprendes- le dice mirándolo tiernamente.

- si, pero tu …

- Pero yo nada- le corta Sanae- ya no siento nada por él, porque mi corazón te pertenece. Se que no te lo he dicho hasta ahora. Pero creía que no era necesario decirlo. Que con mis actos lo sabias. Pero bien te lo diré- Sanae le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos- Te amo Tsubasa Ozora. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que serias importante en mi vida. Soy tuya, tu amiga, compañera y mujer. Te pertenezco porque tu me perteneces a mi. Asi que no dudes mas de mi amor por ti, porque es puro y verdadero- y con una sonrisa cómplice lo besa corroborándole con ese beso que todo lo dicho era cierto."

- Será mejor que les dejes a solas.

- Vaya es que no eres capaz de dormir mas de una hora seguida- lily estaba sorprendida de que se hubiese despertado otra vez.

- Ven, si quieres puedo yo curarte esa herida.- lily lo miraba no muy convencida- oh! Vamos, no seas asi!!! Soy deportista, y me he lesionado muchas veces, y tambien cortes. Me han cosido tantas veces que sabría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Ella, todavía sin tenerlo claro accedió. Observo los movimientos de Genzo. A pesar de tener todo el cuerpo magullado y herido, se le veía bastante bien. Era evidente que era una persona fuerte de cuerpo y mente. Después de limpiarle la herida saco una aguja, y con el fuego de un mechero la desinfecto

- Esto va a dolerte un poco.- dice mientras se sienta a su lado, en la cama. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, le coge muy suavemente su pierna y la acomoda sobre las suyas-Estas preparada?- Lily simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

Genzo, de la manera mas cuidadosamente posible, comienza a coser la herida de su pierna. Temía el poder hacerla daño, asi que la mira de nuevo y se sorprende que ella solo lo miraba. En su rostro no se reflejaba ni una pizca de dolor, o de malestar. Simplemente lo miraba.

- Te hago daño?

- No

Genzo continua con los puntos. La herida no era demasiado profunda, pero si algo alargada, 8 puntos fueron necesarios. Y, aunque hubiese ido con sumo cuidado, le tenia que haber dolido ni que fuese un poco, pero ni un gemido, ni un movimiento ni mueca de dolor por parte de ella fueron revelados.

- Ya esta- dice reanudando el contacto con los ojos de su ahora paciente.- Que?- dice sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada penetrante de ella.

- Por que?- se limita a decir Lily

- Por que , que?- repite genzo

Porque me as pedido antes que no te dejara solo.

- Vaya, tenia la esperanza de que no lo mencionaras.

- Y por que se supone que tengo que hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido?

Genzo se quedo sorprendido, realmente esta chica ni tenia pelos en la lengua, era directa y decía lo que pensaba, eso le gustaba.

- Simplemente no quería estar solo, y tu me pareciste una buena compañía- dice todo picaron con una lasciva sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vaya- a Lily no le gusto nada ese comentario, que se creía, que era un pedazo de carne? Pero por otro lado, no podía menos que sentirse alagada. Cuando fue que un hombre le había dicho algo parecido? Ni se acordaba. Casi desde siempre ha luchado junto con los renegados, y no ha tenido tiempo para fijarse en los hombres… por dios! A sus 24 años sigue siendo virgen!!!!! Y seguro que asi moriría, aunque ….- Me alegra que pienses eso- dice acercando su cuerpo de manera provocadora al de él.

Genzo se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Se había quedado callado observándola. En su rostro se reflejó una mueca de disgusto, y en parte eso le decepcionó, pero acto seguido su mirada cambió. Parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, cosa que lo asustó un poco, pues solo quería provocarla.

- Bueno, esto… será mejor que durmamos. Mañana nos espera un día largo.- Decía Genzo nervioso

- Ja jaja!!! Que pasa Sr.Wakabayashi. Te asusta que una mujer tome la iniciativa?- decía mofándose de él

- no, es solo que creo que mereces todo mi respeto, aunque por dentro arda en deseos de seguirte la corriente- dice muy serio

- Yo, lo siento, no se que me paso… yo- decía avergonzada ante la seriedad que él le mostró.

Genzo se conmovió al verla de esa manera. Por primera vez se veía desprotegida, delicada, sola. La vio como un ángel, que con tan solo decir su nombre en voz alta desaparecería dado su fragilidad. Esa era la Lily que quería, no la fría y dura que se le había mostrado y haria todo lo posible para que se mostrase siempre asi. Como un acto reflejo, evitando que ella se alegase la cogió por un brazo y la atrajo a su pecho encerrándola en un abrazo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es solo que hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que espere.- sentía como ella intentaba liberarse de su abrazo, asi que lo mantuvo mas fuerte- Mira, en mi mundo yo era famoso, todas las mujeres que he conocido se han interesado por mi nombre o por mi profesión. Ninguna me ha plantado cara como tu lo has hecho. Se que no te conozco apenas, por eso es que deseo hacerlo. Por primera vez en mi vida deseo conocer a una mujer, y esa eres tu.- De repente, lily se rindió ante esas palabras y esos brazos que hacían que se sintiese protegida y segura por primera vez, desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

-Por que me dices todo esto?

-Si te soy sincero… no lo se. Pero alguien me dijo que aquí encontraría lo que estaba buscando… y creo que ya lo he hecho.

Lily levanto su rostro del pecho de él y lo miró. Lo que vio en el no lo podría describir, pues jamás lo había visto, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, calma, respeto y algo mas

- Bueno, será mejor que nos acostemos. Es tarde y hemos de descansar.- le dice tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

-Pero…

- Tranquilo- le interrumpe Lily- solo vamos a dormir… además, como as dicho antes ese par necesitan intimidad.

No dijeron nada mas. Se metieron en la cama, y como si la cosa mas normal del mundo fuese… se durmieron abrazados … raro no?

Continuara……………….

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 16

La Cruda verdad, que pasó con Meils?

Apenas había salido el sol, sus primeros rayos de luz iluminaban una estancia con una mesa y apenas cuatro sillas. El silencio era absoluto. Solo era interrumpido por una la voz rota de una mujer que mostraba dolor y sufrimiento en sus palabras. Sanae estaba poniendo al corriente de todo lo sucedió a Lily. Ella era la Señora, ella debía saber, ella les debía decir que hacer, ella los debía llevar a la salvación. Cuando terminó de explicarle lo sucedido con Meils no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era como si al delatarlo ante Lily lo traicionara, pues al fin y al cavo él la dejó marchar, auque en realidad había sido él el traidor. Tsubasa, que se dio cuenta de cómo su voz vacilaba al nombrar su nombre sintió una punzada de celos, pero luego recordó los acontecimientos ocurridos en esa misma sala horas antes, la confesión de ella, asi que decidió no calmarse y poner sus emociones bajo control.

- Comprendo, entonces dices que no te reconoció?- Pregunta Lily asimilando toda la información que había recibido.

- Exacto, yo lo llamé por su nombre. Él se extrañó que lo supiese. Me exigió que le dijese como lo sabia. Por dios, pues como no lo iba a saber!!!- Sanae cada vez que recordaba aquel encuentro se sentía furiosa por no entender nada.

- Estas segura que el te conoce?- Pregunta Lily

- Claro, nos conocemos desde crios, siempre hemos estado juntos hasta que un día desapareció- dice triste

- Desapareció?

- Si, le pregunte a su madre, y solo me dijo que él estaba bien, que no me preocupara. Jamás entendí tanto hermetismo respecto a su desaparición.

- Bueno, creo que es lo mas normal- Sentencia Lily

- A que te refieres?- Pregunta sorprendida Sanae ante semejante respuesta.

- Acaso tu sabes que es lo que paso con ese chico?- Pregunta Genzo a lo que Lily asiente.

- Entonces dinos- Pedia Tsubasa que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado y al margen- Que fue lo que pasó con Meils?

- No creo que debáis saberlo.

-Que?! Responde Tsubasa todo furioso- Como que no debemos saberlo, pero quien te crees que eres.?

- Vamos, cálmate amigo- decía Genzo intentado que se relajase

- Tu no te metas Genzo! No la defiendas!

.- No lo hago, solo te estoy pidiendo que te calmes- Ahora era Genzo el que se estaba picando.

- Callaos los dos!!!!- Exclama Sanae- Si lo que queréis es hacer una competición de quien es mas machito de los dos, largaos fuera, pues aquí estamos tratando un tema muy delicado!

- Lo siento- dijeron al unísono los chicos.

- Creo que me he expresado mal.- aclara Lily- Lo que quiero decir es que no si si vas a estar preparada para saber la verdad, Sanae.

- Como? Porque lo dices Lily?

- …..

- Mira, no he pasado por todo esto hasta llegar a ti para nada. Me han disparado, amenazado, secuestrado (NA: los superiores recordáis XD), para que tu me digas que no estoy preparada para oír no se que verdad sobre alguien que fue muy importante para mi en mi pasado. Necesito saber la verdad, exijo que me digas la verdad.- Decía Sanae de la manera mas fría y seria posible.- Creo que te he demostrado que merezco de tu confianza, yo te he contado todo, te he dicho la verdad, hemos salvado tu precioso trasero arriesgando nuestras vidas para que ahora me vengas ocultando información temiendo que no este preparada.- termina diciendo toda orgullosa de si misma por haber sonado tan convincente ( NA: pensar que OR dentro se muere por saber que pasa!!! Jajaja es todo fachada XD)

- Comprendo, discúlpame, no fue mi intención ofenderte.

- Lo se- la interrumpe- pero compréndeme, por muy dolorosa que pueda resultarme la verdad necesito saber.

- Como quieras.- haciendo una pausa, cogió aire, y se preparo para explicarle a Sanae la verdad Sobre Meils- Es cierto que con la edad de 17 años fue separado de su madre, pero fue contra su voluntad. Como sabrás, Meils no tenia padre, al menos reconocido-

- Si, es cierto- confirmó Sanae

- Bueno, pues fue su propio padre el que se lo llevó.

- Su padre- pregunta Tsubasa- y tanto secretismo por eso? Y que tiene que ver que no recuerde a Sanae?

- Pues veras, fue reclutado para formación militar para ingresar en el ejercito del PIR. Una vez allí fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento y a unas pruebas muy duras. No solo físicas sino psicológicas. Ay que tener en cuenta que él era uno de los nuestros, un Renegado. Su padre, consciente de ello, y al no poder hacerlo cambiar de forma de pensar decidió jugar su ultima carta, que a pesar de estar en fase experimental, decidió hacerlo aún asi arriesgando la vida de su propio hijo.

- Pero que le hizo a su propio hijo?- Pregunta Genzo

- Lo sometió a una maquina, la cual mediante unas incisiones en el punto exacto del cerebro y soltando unas pequeñas descargas, es introducido un chip, el cual, atraves de un ordenador es capaz de reprogramar tu cerebro.

- Me estas diciendo, que a Meils le lavaron el celebro!!!- Exclama Sanae horrorizada con solo imaginar algo asi

- No solo le lavaron el cerebro, eliminando todos sus recuerdos, sino que tambien le hicieron creer lo que ellos quisieron.

- No lo entiendo, porque Meils, porque no a otro?- Se cuestionaba Tsubasa en voz alta.

- Porque solo podía ser él.

- Como … ?- en ese momento a Sanae se le hizo la luz, y miles de pregintas le vinieron a la cabeza. solo podía ser el? Su padre fue quien organizó todo? Que poder tenia ese hombre? Y mas importante todavía, quien era?

Lily que observó en silencio a Sanae comprendió que era lo que se le cruzaba en esos momentos por la mente.

- Y bien …- La animaba a continuar hablando- di lo que piensas.

- Quien es su padre y como es que tiene tanto poder como para tener acceso a semejante maquina infernal?

-Veo que lo vas comprendiendo … la respuesta es muy simple mi querida amiga. El padre de Meils es Tango, el líder del PIR.

Mientras tanto en la Gran Torre…

Meils no paraba de dar vueltas a lo ocurrido. Su padre tardaba en llegar. Y en parte asi lo prefería , pues en el momento en que se enterase de lo que había pasado se llevaría una buena bronca. No solo se habían escapado ese hombre extranjero, y la señora. Que por la huida de esta sabia que el castigo que le esperaba iba a ser duro. Además, al momento en que pudo capturar a uno de los intrusos que lo dejo ir.

---------Flash Back------

Meils miraba el rostro triste y asustado de Sanae. Esa era la primera vez que la veia, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía soltarla. No entendiendo ese impulso, pero con la esperanza de llegar a comprenderlo mas adelante la soltó.

- Vete!

- Como dices?- No se podía creer que la soltase

- Largo! Antes de que me arrepienta!!

Sanae no preguntó mas y salió de allí corriendo. Meils simplemente se quedó observando como se iba. En ese momento un soldado se acercó y le dijo:

- Se han escapado! No los encontramos por ningún lado!

- Eso no importa! Llama a mi padre! Quiero hablar con él lo mas pronto posible!!

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

"Por que la deje ir. Como pude ser tan estúpido …. Mi padre me va a matar. Pero el caso es que su cara me suena de algo. Dijo que me conocía, que era Sanae, acaso debo recordar ese nombre… Maldita sea le momento en que me deje llevar por ese impulso de soltarla, no la conozco, seguro que fue una estratagema para que la soltase. Claro, como pude ser tan burro, me deje guiar por esa cara de ángel y caí en su engaño como un idiota!! Idota! Idiota! Idiota!"

Y de esta manera Meils se fue maldiciendo a si mismo por un buen rato hasta que fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por una voz

- Se puede saber que ha ocurrido aquí?!

- Padre, yo déjeme explicarle …

- No quiero excusas!!!- Gritaba Tango a su hijo- As dejado escapar a los prisioneros, has dejado escapar a la Señora!!!!!! Pero como se pede ser tan irresponsable!!!! Te dejo al mando de la Torre, y me lo agradeces de esta manera?

- Vera padre, déjeme explicarle …

- Silencio!- ordena- ahora cogeras a cuatro de los mejores soldados y te iras a buscar a los prisioneros, y los quiero a los cuatro!!!

- Cuatro?

- Si!, jaja- se rie de forma irónica-acaso no creerás que te dejaría solo sin vigilancia! Esta todo gravado, incluso el momento en que dejas ir a esa mujer que tenias cogida! Veo que un par de ojos bonitos te hicieron perder el norte!

- Lo siento- dice Meils agachando la cabeza.

- Siéntelo mas tarde!!! Ahora ve a buscarlos, los quiero a los 4 con vida!!! Poseen información que necesito. Y en cuanto regreses con ellos recibirás el castigo por tu incompetencia.- se marcha, pero antes de cerrar la puerta concluye- el fracaso no esta permitido, o regresas con ellos, o muerto. Pero ni sueñes en regresar con vida habindome fallado de nuevo.-

Justo en ese momento se va dando un portazo. Meils sabe que lo que su padre dice lo cumple. Asi que debía prepararse y salir en cuanto antes. Esta vez, no iba a cometer ningún error.

Continuara …………

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 17

POR TI

Sanae había estado todo el día encerrada en la habitación. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba procesar aquella información. Como podía ser cierto. Meils, su amigo, su compañero de juegos de la infancia y primer amor era el hijo de quien mas odiaba en este mundo, Tango. Y si eso era poco, le habían lavado el cerebro, eliminando todos sus recuerdos, su ideales y principios .Su propio padre lo había reprogramado a su propio antojo. Meils, ya no recordaba a su madre, su infancia. Esa infancia que paso con ella. Una infancia dura, con escasos alimentos, con niños huérfanos a causa del PIR, sin lujos, ni casas. Viviendo bajo tierra, en condiciones extremas, y creciendo, con el único objetivo de terminar con esa maquiavélica organización, que había llevado a toda su raza y planeta a la destrucción. Pero todo eso ya no tenía ningún sentido para él. Ya no los recordaba. Ahora era el hijo de Tango, y por lo tanto, su sucesor. Aquella idea atormentaba a Sanae, años de sufrimiento por no saber de él, no saber si estaba sano y salvo, no saber ni si quiera si continuaba con vida. Preferiría no haber sabido la verdad.

Tsubasa intentó hablar con ella. Pero ésta se negó. Quería estar sola, y él lo respetó. Si lo respetó, pero no lo entendía. No podía evitar que los celos le invadiesen de nuevo. Aquella noticia la había aturdido demasiado para su gusto. Así que decidió no pensar demasiado en aquel detalle de toda esa movida, y se centro en Genzo y Lily. Acaso había algo entre esos dos? No sabía porque pero el verlos en la cocina, Lily intentando cocinar mientras Genzo la intentaba ayudar ( mas bien … incordiaba XD), le causaba una estampa muy graciosa. Por primera vez en días, al verlos, parecía que no estuviesen metidos en esa guerra.

- Será posible!!!- Gritaba Lily a Genzo- solo tenias que batir los huevos dentro del recipiente, no encima de la mesa.

- Ey! Que soy nuevo en esto … te he dicho que no sabia cocinar, pero claro, tu ni caso.

- Y que querías, que te permitiese quedarte sentado mientras yo preparo la cena? Como a pasado a la comida?- decía mientras sacudía una cuchara encima de su cabeza

- Oye! No es para tanto!!!! Hago lo que puedo. Además a Tsubasa no le dices que te ayude.- decía Genzo haciendo pucheros.

- Él tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Anda … Pásame la sal. - Dice Lily mientras regresaba a su tarea.

- Toma- Genzo le pasa la sal poniéndose detrás suyo, haciendo pleno contacto, su torso con la espalda de ella.

- Crees que es necesario que te me pegues tanto- Preguntaba Lily algo incómoda por su cercanía

- Si, es muy importante.- dice susurrándole en el oído, provocando un escalofrío en ella.

- Y se puede saber porque?

- Por que es la única forma que tengo de poder aspirar tu aroma. Y créeme si te digo, que en estas últimas 24 horas se ha convertido en algo de suma importancia para mi.- le vuelve a susurrar, pero en esta ocasión sus labios hacen un leve roce con la piel de su cuello provocando que esta se erizara. Ante tal reacción, Genzo sonríe para si, feliz de causar esa reacción en ella.

Lily no sabia si estaba aturdida por las palabras que le había dicho o por el sentimiento que se había despertado en ella al sentir el roce de sus labios en su cuello. Cuando quiso reaccionar, los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre la rodearon por la cintura. Introdujo su pulgar, por debajo de la camisa, haciendo leves caricias en la piel de ella. Lily ante ese contacto no pudo evitar tensarse. Genzo lo notó, y eso era lo último que deseaba que ocurriese y apoyando su barbilla en el cuello de Lily le dijo.

- No me temas, por favor.

No dijo mas, ella se relajó. Rodeó, con sus propios brazos, los de él. Recostó su peso sobre aquel hombre, y inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que la embriagaban en ese momento.

Para Tsubasa toda aquella escena era demasiado. Verlos discutir por chorradas era mas divertido que verlos acaramelados. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Sanae. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, y al no obtener respuesta, se armó de valor y entró. En un principio se alarmó. Pues a simple vista no había rastro de ella. Hasta que se acercó a uno de los lados de la cama y allí la encontró. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas y su rostro sumergido en ellas. Su respiración era lenta y pausada. Tan tranquila se la veía, que parecía que estuviese dormida. Pero se equivocó. En el momento que se puso a su nivel y apoyo su mano en su hombro, ella alzó el rostro. Tsubasa se quedó helado. Aquella imagen le rompió el corazón. Sanae estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Es más. Todavía seguía llorando, sus lagrimas no cesaban. Su rostro mostraba tristeza y cansancio. En un acto desesperado se lanzo a los brazos de Tsubasa y continuó llorando en silencio.

Cuanto había pasado desde que la encontrara en ese estado? Tsubasa no lo sabia, solo sabia que debía estar con ella, se maldijo por dentro no haber entrado antes. En cuanto notó que ella se relajaba en sus brazos, y el llanto cesaba, la cogió en brazos y la recostó en la cama.

Ella, que había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no lo liberó, quedándose ambos con sus rostros muy cerca.

- Por que haces todo esto por mí?

- Mí niña- le dice Tsubasa a la vez que acariciaba su cara eliminando cualquier rastro de lagrima que quedase.- no te voy a mentir, bien sabes que al principio no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto. - le sonríe muy dulcemente.- Pero te fui conociendo, lograste que me enamorase de ti.- la besa muy dulcemente en los labios.- hago lo que hago, por que deseo, que cuando termine esta absurda guerra, seas libre de la atadura que llevas con ella. Y entonces te conviertas en mi mujer- le besa el cuello y ella suspira- mi amiga- le lame desde el centro de su escote hasta la punta de la barbilla y ella gime. - mi amante- le mordisquea la oreja haciendo que ella se retuerza de placer.

- La madre de tus hijos- concluye Sanae robándole un beso apasionado, pero cuando por falta de aire se separan y le pregunta- crees que realmente todo esto llegue a terminar?

- Si, lo creo- le contesta convencido de sus palabras.- Juntos lo lograremos.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro descubriendo el amor y deseo que se procesan. Sanae le sonríe y Tsubasa no necesita mas. Hacia mucho que deseaba a aquella mujer, que se había convertido en el centro de todo su mundo. Por ella estaba dispuesto ha abandonarlo todo, dejar su mundo, su familia, el fútbol, todo. Con tal de poder amanecer cada día junto a ella. Sin pensarlo mas la besó, lo que en un principio era un beso de amor, se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado y desesperado. Era feliz, porque ella le respondía de igual forma. Las caricias que se procesaban eran demasiado exigentes para ambos. La ropa era un estorbo, y no tardaron demasiado en solucionar ese problema. Sus cuerpos desnudos, estaban en pleno contacto. Para Tsubasa, poder tener a aquella diosa entre sus brazos era como estar en el mismísimo cielo. La besaba sin cesar, los hombros, el cuello, sus brazos, sus pechos. No había ninguna parte de ella que no quisiera ver, conocer, probar y memorizar. Sanae se sentía desarmada ante aquel hombre, la tenía emborrachaba por oleadas de placer. El poder sentir aquellas manos fuertes y grandes por todo su cuerpo era algo que solo en sueños hubiese imaginado. Se sentía amada, deseada, y no quería quedarse atrás. Quería devolverle cada caricia, cada beso, cada oleada de placer que el le había regalado. Si, porque aquel hombre había sido un regalo que le habían mandado los dioses para compensar el dolor y sufrimiento que había vivido en su corta vida. Tsubasa se dejo "mimar" por su amante, pero no pudo soportar por mucho mas tiempo aquellas caricias. Volteándose sobre ella le susurró al oído.

- Deseo hacerte mía, por favor. Se mía.

- Desde el primer momento en que te vi, lo fui.

Tsubasa sonrió feliz ante tala afirmación. No alargando mas aquel momento se adentro en ella. Por fin eran uno solo. Para ambos, desde aquel preciso instante eran marido y mujer. No necesitaban ninguna boda o ceremonia que les confirmase que su unión era fruto de un amor verdadero.

- Genzo, por que sonríes? Que no has ido a llamarlos? La cena esta echa.

- Lo he hecho, pero dudo que me hayan visto- dice con una enorme sonrisa

Continuara……

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	19. Chapter 19

Antes que nada … pido mis disculpas por este capitulo, pero era imprescindible … cuando lo leáis sabréis a lo que me refiero. Nada dura eternamente ….

CAP 18

LA DECISIÓN DE SANAE

Genzo …

La cabeza le dolía horrores. Los ojos le picaban, la piel le quemaba, sentía náuseas y estaba mareado. Sentía como si aquella habitación oscura no dejara de dar vueltas. Intentó gritar, llamar a alguien, pero la inflamación de su garganta se lo impedía- Donde estoy? Que ha pasado?-. No dejaba de preguntárselo. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Lily cenando y riéndose de ese par. Le daba envidia el verlos así, el deseaba poder estar de igual forma con Lily, pero todavía era pronto, debía esperar y no forzar nada, ella lo valía. - Haber, yo estaba cenando con Lily- se decía a si mismo- aquellos dos estaban en el cuarto, y luego que ..? - nada en su mente había un vacío tremendo - un momento, si humo, recuerdo mucho humo y a Sanae gritando!.- aquello era lo único que lograba recordar. Los gritos de Sanae se le hicieron estremecedores. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentó ponerse de pie. Las nauseas eran muy fuertes, pero a medida que permanecía quieto y de pie, desaparecieron. En plena oscuridad, alzó los brazos hasta topar contra lo que debía ser la pared. Empezó a caminar tocando la pared esperando encontrar algún interruptor o puerta. Pero nada. Por más vueltas que diese a aquella estancia no encontraba nada. Donde diablos

estaba? Acaso las paredes encogían?

Tsubasa …

Sanae, sanae!!!!- gritaba tan desesperadamente Tsubasa que hasta sus propios gritos lo despertaron. Le dolía la cabeza, como no iba a dolerle después del mamporrazo que aquel sinvergüenza le había propinado. Como pudo ser tan estúpido y confiarse de aquella manera. El estaba con Sanae, y aún así le fue imposible que se la llevaran delante de sus ojos. Intentando alzar la mano para poder presionarse la cabeza, con la esperanza que el dolor cesase, se dio cuenta que estaba atado. En ese momento abrió los ojos, y cuando se acostumbró a la luz observó que estaba en una sala, llena de material quirúrgico. El estaba atado en una camilla de pies y manos. Encima suyo había un foco cegador. Todo era de un color tan blanco que dolía a los ojos. Donde diablos estaba, como iba a salir de allí y como encontraría a Sanae.. Estaría ella bien?

Lo ultimo que recordaba es que estaba recostado en la cama, junto con Sanae. Estaban hablando de trivialidades, de cómo era su vida en la tierra, su infancia. Amigos y familia. La familia que ellos querían crear, las decisiones que tendrían que tomar, pero de ellos, al fin y al cabo. Todo parecía perfecto, era el momento que tanto había anhelado. Poder estar con la mujer de su vida en cuerpo y alma, pero por bajar la guardia, y creerse en lugar seguro, los atraparon. Todo fue tan rápido, que hasta recordar le costaba. De repente los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron. De ellas aparecieron dos hombres que se les abalanzaron. Tsubasa había intentado proteger a Sanae, pero lo golpearon muy duro en la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era a ella gritando.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un hombre.

Lily …

Maldita sea!!!! Como he podido ser tan estúpida!- Se repetía una y otra vez. Se encontraba fatal. Nauseas, mareos, vómitos, picor de ojos y garganta . .todo producido por aquel gas. Como no lo vio venir. Era demasiada tranquilidad la que se respiraba. Era lógico que después de la huida los buscasen, pero como los habían encontrado, solo había un hombre que supiese de ese lugar, Pantos ( NA: recordad que Pantos es quien les ayuda cuando llegan al planeta, es el abuelo de Irien, y huyen junto con Talika). Ese viejo estúpido, los había traicionado? Eso no podía ser cierto, pero que otra cosa si no?

Bueno, eso ahora no era lo mas importante. Debía salir de ahí, debía buscar a los demás, debía encontrar a Genzo. Donde lo habían metido. Solo rezaba porque estuviese con vida. El gas le dio de pleno a él, y si ella se encontraba mal, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le habría podido ocurrir. Había algo en ese hombre que hacia que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preocupase por alguien mas que por ella misma. Es cierto que luchaba en nombre de la libertad de muchas personas, pero el día a día, solo se preocupaba por su seguridad. Si ella moría, serían muchos los que sufrirían las consecuencias.

Miró a su alrededor. Había una pequeña luz en la pared. A parte de eso, nada. cuatro paredes un suelo y un techo. Un momento …. El techo, se movía?

Sanae …

Aún no podía quitarse el miedo del cuerpo. Todo fue demasiado rápido. No tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar. Y Tsubasa … dios, lo habían golpeado muy duro, tanto que perdió el conocimiento. Estaría bien, a donde se lo abrían llevado. Por fin que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien. Habían empezado ha hablar como nunca tuvieron ocasión. Pero todo se fue al traste. Y ahora estaba ella en una sala, cubierta solo con una sabana, y con dos hombres que la miraban muy lascivamente. Tenía miedo, pero no se lo podía demostrar, asi que los miraba con odio y fiereza. En aquella sala solo había una silla, y ella la ocupaba. Delante suyo había tres pantallas en negro. Pero antes de que se pudiese cuestionar nada mas una voz a su espalda llamó su atención.

- Creo que será mejor que hablemos. Quiero respuestas y tu me las vas a dar.

- Y si no accedo, Meils.

- Mira - le dice señalándole las pantallas y encendiéndolas- ves que hay en ellas- Sanae mira como se encienden y se queda petrificada. En cada una de ellas salen sus amigos. En una esta Genzo, en una sala oscura, en la segunda esta Lily, encerrada en otra, pero con algo de luz. En la tercera Tsubasa, semidesnudo, maniatado en una camilla, con un hombre al lado sujetando un bisturí.- Te explico como va el juego, si no hablas y me haces perder el tiempo, al chico lo aplastaran las paredes, a Lily, el techo. Si eso ocurre significará que tu tiempo se ha agotado y mi paciencia. Pero te concederé una segunda oportunidad. Si no hablas entonces, a tu amante lo abriremos en canal. Asi que tu decides, vas a colaborar, o no?

Continuara. …………….

Lo siento… esto era necesario

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	20. Chapter 20

CAP 19

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

Y ahí estaba Sanae , sola y desnuda. Una desnudez que se ocultaba detrás de una sábana blanca. Muerta de frío y de miedo. Sola ante tres desconocidos, porque lo eran, los tres. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Meils era un completo desconocido para ella. No era ni la mínima parte de lo conoció en el pasado. No era ese chico alegre, simpático y bueno. No era su amigo. No era nadie. Solo era un desalmado que la estaba amenazando con matar a sus amigos si ella no halaba. Pero no podía hablar. No podía descubrir donde se encontraban las colonias en chey, no podía hablar de los Superiores, simplemente no podía. Si eso ocurría seria demasiada gente la que moriría. Asi que ahí estaba ella. Con el dolor en su corazón, dudando en que hacer, si permitir que muriesen tres personas a las que quería, en especial una, o permitir que matasen al resto de supervivientes que quedaban en su planeta natal. Cientos de mujeres, hombres y niños. Niños, esos niños que ella cuidaba cuando estaba en la colonia. Esos niños a los que les explico las aventuras que pasó en su viaje de ida y vuelta de la tierra. Esos niños que tenían las esperanzas puestas en ella.

Como elegir, como se hace eso. Quien era ella para elegir quien vivía y quien moría. No podía hacerlo, no sabia que hacer. Siempre podía mentir … darle informació falsa y ganar tiempo para buscar una solución. Así que decidió calmarse, dejar que las cosas ocurriesen y ver que era lo que Meils quería saber.

Por su parte, Meils, no dejaba de mirarla. Estaba seguro que teniéndola acorralada, con la vida de sus amigos en sus manos, hablaría. Pero si todas esas amenazas no funcionaban, tenían un plan B para hacerla consciente de la realidad de sus palabras.

- Así que? Estas dispuesta a colaborar?- dice acercándose a ella, apoyando sus manos sobre el reposabrazos de la silla y dejando su cara a escasos milímetros de la suya- Vas a ser una chica buena?

Sanae, no dejo ni un segundo el contacto visual. No estaba dispuesta ha dejarle ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que luchar esta batalla sola. Y lo haría dignamente. Así que se limitó a mirarlo con la cabeza bien alta, sin contestar.

Meils no esperaba esa reacción. Esa mujer se veía débil y desamparada. Si a eso le sumaba que se encontraba semidesnuda, debería de derrumbarse y acceder a todo lo que él le dijese. Derrumbarse, si, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Veo que no estas dispuesta a colaborar. Bien, veamos si esto te hace reaccionar- y en ese momento le da una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación.

Aquel golpe fue muy fuerte, tanto que Sanae cayó al suelo junto con la silla. Meils la miraba desde arriba, la cogió y la volvió a sentar.

- Creo que ahora me vas a tomar mas en serio.- dice toscamente- solo te has de limitar a contestar cuando te pregunte, de acuerdo?

- Si- se limitó decir mientras se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida.

- Vaya!!!! pero si tiene lengua y todo … jajaja -se reía junto con los dos hombres- bien, empecemos por algo sencillo, tu nombre, es Sanae, verdad?

- Si- Sería absurdo negarlo, pues ella misma se lo dijo el día que se encontraron en la Gran torre y él la dejó ir.

- Sanae … - Repitió Meils en un susurro, ese nombre, desde que lo oyó no dejaba de repetírsele una y otra vez en la cabeza. Al igual que la imagen de aquella mujer. La conocía, pero no recordaba de donde.

- Bien, ese chico que rescatasteis de la gran Torre, y tu amante. Cuales son sus nombres.

Sanae se estremeció al oír la manera que dijo amante. Parecía como si estuviese furioso por la relación que tenía con Tsubasa y además, si lo nombraba de esa manera, significaba que los podría haber observado.

- Genzo y Tsubasa, son sus respectivos nombres.

- Entiendo que fueseis a buscar a tu amigo, pero si os llevasteis con vosotros a Lily, la Señora, eso significa que formáis parte de los Renegados, me equivoco?

Sanae no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo desafiantemente. Por tal osadía se llevó otra bofetada y regresó de nuevo al suelo. Meils la levantó nuevamente y le dijo furioso.

- Así no vamos bien, quieres ver lo que te puede ocurrir si me haces enfadar?- Bien, ese era el momento de mostrar el plan B.

Dicho eso, hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres. Ese hombre se fue y apareció a los pocos minutos ante la atónita mirada de Sanae. El hombre regresó acompañado, pero no con un desconocido para ella. Con quien venia aquel hombre era con Pantos, o lo que quedaba de él. Tenía el rostro ensangrentado, los ojos morados, el labio partido. La cara llena de rasguños, golpes y moretones. Sus ropas rasgadas fruto de un azotamiento al que lo debieron someter. Si habían dado con él, Taita e Irien, también podrían haber caído en sus manos. Dios aquello podría ser terrible. Dejó esos pensamientos y se centro en aquel pobre hombre, que yacía en el suelo semimuerto. Si sus heridas no eran curadas seguro que moriría. Viendo aquella imagen, se dio cuenta de la clase de monstruo en que Meils se había convertido.

- Monstruo … susurró

- Como dices?

- Monstruo!!!!! - Gritó Sanae a pleno pulmón.- como has podido, como as sido capaz de hacer algo asi a este hombre!!! En que clase de ser depravado y retorcido te as convertido- le escupió Sanae con toda su rabia

- Por que hablas como si me conocieses, mujer! Yo siempre he sido asi! Cunado quiero algo, me limito a cogerlo- y en ese momento agarró fuertemente a Sanae mirándola lascivamente y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus intenciones

- Mentira, eso es MENTIRA!!!!!!!- Gritó - Tu no eres asi, ellos te han hecho a su antojo.

- Como dices?- Meils se sorprendió ante esa afirmación. Que ellos le habían echo asi!, eso no podía ser. Era cierto que apenas recordaba de su pasado, y sufría pesadillas con ello, sobretodo años atrás. Le dijeron que era a causa de un golpe que sufrió por uno de sus entrenamientos, pero siempre le quedó la duda de que esa no era la verdad. Miraba a Sanae, la veía tan convencida en sus propias palabras, que dudó que lo que dijera pudiera ser cierto.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella dijo a sus hombres:

- Largaos de aquí, y llevaros a ese hombre.

- Pero señor- cuestionó uno de ellos

- Es una orden!- dijo

Los hombres se miraron entre si pero no osaron contradecirlo mas. Se limitaron a salir de la sala.

Meils, en cuanto oyó como se cerraba la puerta soltó a Sanae y se fue en dirección a los monitores. En concreto miraba uno, el de Genzo.

- Muy bien, dime a que te refieres con eso de que me han hecho a su antojo.

- ….. - Sanae no dijo nada

- Observa- Meils se apartó del monitor y presionó un botón del cuadro de mandos que tenia a un lado.

Sanae vio a Genzo dentro de la sala. Esta estaba a oscuras, por lo que la imagen que ella veía era de un color verde. Podía verlo caminar en círculos palpando la pared, hasta que de repente paró. Genzo había tenido que notar algo, porque estaba muy nervioso, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que era lo que ocurría. Las paredes se estaban moviendo. Genzo intentaba desesperadamente sujetarlas o detenerlas en su avance hacia él. Pero era imposible. Lentamente las paredes se le iban acercando, y sabia que si eso continuaba asi, en pocos minutos llegarían a aplastarle.

- Basta! Por lo que mas quieras!!!!! Basta!

- Me dirás lo que quiero oír?

- si, te diré lo que se, pero por favor no lo mates, no lo hagas!!- Le imploraba Sanae.

A Meils le afectó verla asi, pero desechó ese sentimiento enseguida y paró el avance de las paredes.

-Como vuelvas a negarte a hablar haré que Genzo muera y pasaremos con Lily. Lo as entendido?- Sanae asiente- Entonces dime, que sabes de mi?

Continuara……………………

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	21. Chapter 21

CAP 20

RECUERDOS

-Como vuelvas a negarte a hablar haré que Genzo muera y pasaremos con Lily. Lo as entendido?- Sanae asiente- Entonces dime, que sabes de mi?

- Tu y yo nos conocemos desde niños.

- Eso es imposible!!!!!- la interrumpe

- Si lo es, como si no se tu nombre? Como si no se que eres hijo de Tango?

- Como sabes eso, es un secreto, nadie debería saberlo fuera de las filas, entonces es cierto?

- Bueno, en realidad, que Tango es tu padre hace poco que lo se. Pero eso no es lo importante. Tu y yo crecimos juntos, junto con Mek, pero él nos traicionó. Se alió con vosotros el PIR.

- Mek? Me crié con él y con tigo? No me dijo nunca nada de que me conociese.

- Porque n creo que q tu padre le interesara que supieses la verdad. Seguro que le compró su silencio - decía llena de rencor - tu te criaste con nosotros, en la colonia, junto a tu madre.

- Mi madre …

- si, ella era una buena mujer. Cuidaba de nosotros.- hizo una pausa- Tu viviste lo mismo que yo. Vistes a los adultos morir deshidratados o desnutridos por darnos a nosotros, los niños, el alimento para poder sobrevivir con la esperanza de que cambiaremos las cosas. Odiabas tanto como yo el PIR y sus ideales, que lo único que quieren es poder a costa de vidas ajenas. Viste como masacraban a quien daban alcance, viste como nuestro planeta se moría lentamente. Amigos nuestros eran asesinados por ellos, niñas secuestradas para ser utilizadas como esclavas sexuales.

- Lo que dices esta muy bien, pero … como explicas que yo no recuerde nada!

- no recuerdas nada a partir de tus 17 años, verdad?

- Como lo sabes- exclama Meils sorprendido.

- Porque a esa edad fue cuando se te llevaron.

- Se me llevaron?

- Si, un día desapareciste, le pregunte a tu madre por ti y e dijo que no me preocupara por ti, que estabas vivo, que estabas bien.- dice con ironía lo último.- Luego ha sido cuando he sabido que fue lo que te ocurrió.

- Dime que fue.

- Creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que tenéis una máquina, que todavía está en fase experimental, con la cual podéis cambiar a la gente. Es decir, les introducís un chip en la cabeza y les hacéis creer lo que queráis. Cierto, no?- Decía Sanae victoriosa al ver la cara de él como se transformaba al rebelarle información de aquel experimento en fase de aprobación.

- Pero jamás han realizado ningún lavado con ella. Todavía esta en fase de experimentación.- Decía Meils incrédulo.

- Pues en eso te equivocas. Fue tu propio padre el que ordenó que te sometieran a ella. Porque primero intentó por todos los medios que accedieses por tu propia voluntad a convertirte en su sucesor, pero al ver que no estabas de acuerdo en su forma de pensar y de actuar, decidió hacerlo - hizo una pausa, esperando que él pudiese procesar toda la información que le había soltado - Tu padre ignoró tus deseos, ignoró lo que tu querías y te hizo asi. Un hombre sin sentimientos, que piensa que el fin justifica los medios. Antes ambas la vida, respetabas a las personas, eras incapaz de hacer daño a nadie por el mero hecho de hacerlo, eras …

Sanae no pudo continuar, pues un grito desgarrador y desesperado la hizo callar.

- Basta!!!!!!- gritaba una y otra vez arrodillándose al suelo y poniéndose sus manos sobre su cabeza.- basta por favor!!!!!

- Que sucede !- sanae corrió a su lado.

- Mi cabeza … - en ese momento imágenes, que asta entonces solo las había relacionado con sueños casuales, empezaron a inundar en su cabeza.- Veo cosas

- Cosas? Recuerdos? Déjalos venir!!! No luches contra ello- le decía Sanae - que ves?

- Veo tres niños jugando, uno de ellos soy yo. El otro es una niña- decía haciendo muescas de dolor esforzándose por intentar recordar - esa niña … esa niña … Sanae, eres tu, y … y … Ron, Ron es el otro niño. Los tres crecimos juntos! Sanae te recuerdo!- Decía levantando la cabeza y mirándola- te recuerdo …- susurro antes de ponerse a llorar.

Sanae vio como su amigo por fin había regresado, lo vio en sus ojos. Esos ojos que jamás olvidaría. Al verlo sufrir de esa manera, no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo y acunarlo para que se tranquilizase. Con su mano le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba al oído que se calmase, que todo saldría bien. Ella estaba feliz y triste a la vez. Feliz porque su amigo, confidente y primer amor, había regresado a ella. Lo había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo. Por fin lo tenia de regreso. Triste, porque era consciente de lo que Meils acababa de hacer a Pantos, seguro que su conciencia no se lo perdonaba. También era consciente de lo que había estado apunto de hacerla a ella y a sus amigos, y se podía imaginar que otros actos atroces podría haber llegado a realizar.

- Como he podido - Decía mas tranquilo - como he podido hacer lo que he hecho?. Sanae, estaba dispuesto a matarte a ti y a tus amigos para conseguir que me dijeses la verdad.- decía lleno de vergüenza y pena.

- Ese no eras tu. Tranquilo. - le dice levantándole el rostro

- Si lo era. Yo ordene hacer todo eso. Yo ordené apalizar a ese hombre, yo ordené que si en una hora no decía nada que prosiguieran ha abrir en canal a Tsubasa, yo..

En ese momento se quedaron mirando. Una hora había dicho. Ese plazo si no había espirado, estaba a punto de cumplirse. Ambos se levantaron corriendo para mirar el monitor que enfocaba a Tsubasa. El Hombre que estaba junto a él había empezado a moverse. Estaba preparando toda clase de cuchillos, bisturís y otro tipo de objetos metálicos afilados, que seguro no eran para cortar pan. Sanae palideció de repente. No podía ser. Tsubasa, iban a matarlo delate de ella y no lo podía impedir. Meils que observó el rostro de pánico de Sanae no se lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado de la sala. Sabia que por culpa de su padre había hecho cosas terribles, y aun así, Sanae había estado a su lado y lo había consolado. Tenia que salvar a ese hombre, era la única manera que tenía en ese momento de compensarla el dolor que él mismo le había causado.

Sanae solo pudo oír un futre portazo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Comprendió que Meils había ido a ayudarlo. Tubo la tentación de salir corriendo pero no sabia en donde se encontraba Tsubasa. Asi que se giró de nuevo y observó aquel monitor, esperando y rezando porque Meils llagara a tiempo.

Empezaba a impacientarse, aquel hombre tenia un bisturí y se estaba acercando hacia Tsubasa. El estaba retorciéndose en sus ataduras. No podía oír lo que decía, pues esos monitores solo mostraban la imagen, no tenían sonido. Pero podía imaginarlo. De repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se puso las manos a la boca aguantando un grito, cuando observó a aquel hombre que colocaba el bisturí sobre la boca del estomago de su amado …

Continuara……………..

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 21

ME FIO, O NO?

Allí estaba Sanae. Petrificada delante de la pantalla. Se negaba a si misma la realidad que sus ojos le mostraban. Podía ver a aquel hombre como presionaba ese bisturí sobre el abdomen de Tsubasa. No quería verlo, era demasiado. Tsubasa se retorcía, debía de gritar mucho en el momento que empezó a asomar un riachuelo de sangre a través de su cuerpo. Sanae se estaba a punto de desmayares, pero observa como el hombre detiene su mano. Esta permanece quieta y clavada sobre él. De repente ve aparecer a Meils y ve como le pega un puñetazo tirando al hombre al suelo. Corre hacia Tsubasa y empieza a desatarle los brazos, el derecho ya esta, ahora lo intenta con el izquierdo. Pero los hombres que antes habían estado con ella en aquella sala aparecen y sujetan a Meils. Tsubasa mira toda esa escena incrédulo, pero no piensa mucho y con la mano que le queda libre trata de desatarse. Meils tiene a un hombre que lo sujeta por detrás, entonces da un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz al que lo sujetaba. Sale disparado hacia Tsubasa para tratar de ayudarlo con las ataduras, pero el segundo hombre se le lanza encima, tirándolo al suelo, se pone encima suyo y comienza a golpearlo. Meils trata de sacárselo de encima, pero es demasiado pesado y no puede. Tsubasa continua con sus ataduras. Los brazos ya los tiene libres, ahora solo le quedan las piernas.

El otro hombre que yacía en el suelo por el golpe de Meils se levanta, y observa a su compañero retorcerse de dolor con la nariz rota llena de sangre. Coge un cuchillo y se lanza hacia Meils. Sanae, que observaba todo, no podía dejar de pedir a los dioses que les ayudasen.

Meils continuaba en el suelo, el hombre que lo tenia dominado lo coge y lo levanta, agarrándole por los brazos, el otro le empieza a pegar puñetazos y se dispone a clavarle el cuchillo. A Sanae se le para la respiración. Justo cundo el cuchillo iba ha hacer contacto con Meils, es interceptado por una patada. Tsubasa, que había logrado desatarse las piernas, había corrido a ayudar a Meils. El hombre que lo sujetaba se sorprende de la aparición de Tsubasa, y es cuando Meils aprovecha ese momento para librarse de él y golpearlo. El hombre cae de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza contra una mesa que había al lado y queda inconsciente. Tsubasa se encarga del otro, lo golpea con el puño. Meils aparece con una cuerda y lo atan de pies y manos, y le tapan la boca. Hacen lo mismo con los otros dos hombres. Y salen de la sala.

Sanae no ve mas, solo ve a aquellos tres hombres atados, Tsubasa y Meils han desaparecido.

Se gira y se queda mirando la puerta, esperando verlos aparecer. Tan solo fueron unos segundos, apenas un par de minutos, pero para Sanae fueron horas. Necesitaba verlos, necesitaba saber que estaban bien, que Tsubasa estaba bien. Que aquel corte no era grabe, que no era profundo. Por fin sus deseos fueron cumplidos, la puerta se abrió, y detrás de ella aparecieron los dos únicos hombres que ella había amado en su vida. No se lo pensó dos veces y saltó a los brazos de Tsubasa. Él se sintió tranquilo por verla sana y salva. Desde que había despertado en aquella habitación, su miedo era que le podrían haber echo. Pero ahora podía ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. No dudó en corresponder ese abrazo y comenzar a besarla por toda la cara, pero paró al ver que ella hacia una mueca de dolor, y fue entonces que observó sus mejillas sonrosadas, producto de algún golpe.

- Sanae! Que te ha pasado, que te han hecho?- decía Asustado sujetándole la cara y mirando sus mejillas- quien a sido?- Preguntó furioso, casi sabiendo la respuesta.

-He sido yo- dijo Meils. Pero antes de poder decir anda mas se encontró con el puño de Tsubasa en su cara.

-Maldito!- gritó, y antes de poder continuar con otro golpe Sanae se interpuso entre los dos

- No por favor, para! Te lo ruego!- le imploró.

Tsubasa que la miraba sin entender nada se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Él fue a ayudarlo, aunque era su enemigo luchó contra sus propios hombres para salvarle al vida. Algo estaba pasando y necesitaba saber el que.

- Sanae, no entiendo nada, por que le defiendes, por que él me ha ayudado y te ha pegado?

- Me pegó primero, recordó después.- dice feliz ante la cara de incredulidad de él.

- Recordó?

- Si, Meils ha recordado todo su pasado, al menos parte de él. Fue engañado por su propio padre y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de el peligro que corrías, fue corriendo en tu ayuda.

Tsubasa escuchó atento a las palabras de Sanae. Si ella lo decía era verdad, pero aunque hubiese luchado a su lado, no podía confiar plenamente en él. Era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado con el PIR, y podía ser todo una treta para traicionarlos mas adelante. Asi que decidió guardarse para él sus dudas, era mejor tener un as sobre la manga. Y si Meils , realmente los estaba engañando, era mejor que no supiese que Tsubasa desconfiaba de él. Asi lo podría vigilar mejor.

Me alegro mucho por ti, Meils- decía fingiendo - pero dime, donde estan Genzo y Lily?

- No te preocupes ellos estan bien, voy a buscarlos.

- Voy con tigo

- No!- dice Sanae- tu te quedas, tengo que ver ese corte que te han hecho.

-Pero Sanae …

-Nada de peros, Meils los traerá, ellos estan bien. Yo te reviso

- Como lo sabes?- preguntó

Sanae loe mostró los monitores y le explicó que ella vio todo. Al comprobar que realmente estaban bien, decidió no poner mas pegas y permitir que Meils fuese en su busca.

Sanae prosiguió a examinar a Tsubasa, porque aunque él le dijese que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que ese corte era superficial, Sanae no le hacia caso. Debía verlo por ella misma. Lo que Tsubasa decía era cierto, estaba bien. Pero lo dolía en el alma el ver las marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos de aquellas ataduras. Si Meils no hubiese recordado a tiempo, Tsubasa estaría … No quería ni pensarlo.

Desde sus monitores pudieron ver como en Meils entraba en la sala de Lily. Ella intentaba salir corriendo, pero Meils se lo impidió. Frocegearon un poco, pero Meils debió hablar con ella y decirle algo de lo sucedido porque Lily cedió en su intento de huida. Cruzaron alguna que otra palabra y Meils salió de la estancia seguido por ella. Acto seguido su atención fue a parar al otro monitor, en donde se encontraba Genzo. La luz se hizo y pudieron verle como se ponía las manos a los ojos, pues al estar tanto rato a oscuras, la luz le debía resultar molesta. Pero pasó el rato y nadie entraba. Tsubasa y Sanae empezaban a impacientarse. Tsubasa estaba convencido de que dejarlo ir solo había sido una estupidez y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Miró hacia la puerta, si pasaba un minuto mas y no sacaban a Genzo de ahí, iría él mismo a buscarlos. Pero de repente un grito de Sanae lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Que sucede- exclamó poniendo de nuevo sus ojos sobre el monitor.

- La paredes, Tsubasa!!!!!!- Gritaba desesperada mientras tocaba el botón que rato antes había presionado Meils para detenerlas- los mandos no responden, Tsubasa, las paredes se mueven, van ha aplastar a Genzo!!!!

Continuara……………..

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	23. Chapter 23

CAP 22

UN GIRO DE 180º

- La paredes, Tsubasa!!!!!!- Gritaba desesperada mientras tocaba el botón que rato antes había presionado Meils para detenerlas- los mandos no responden, Tsubasa, las paredes se mueven, van ha aplastar a Genzo!!!!

Tsubasa no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró la mano de Sanae ( pues ni loco la iba a dejar sola) y salió corriendo de allí en busca de Genzo. Por donde tenían que ir? Aquello no se lo conocía, asi que decidió ir por el lado contrario por el que vino cuando Meils lo ayudó. Porque decidió tomar ese camino, no lo sabia, pero dudaba que los hubiesen puesto a los tres demasiado juntos. Comenzaron a correr, el pasillo era estrecho, los muros de este eran oscuros, cada 500m había una luz amarilla, cosa que dificultaba la visibilidad. Seguían corriendo, Tsubasa comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber escogido ese camino, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar media buelta Sanae tropezó, ya que la sabana que la cubría dificultaba sus movimientos.

- Sanae!!!! Estas bien? Lo siento no debería haber corrido tan rápido- decía arrodillándose junto a ella

- Tsubasa mira!- le dice señalando el suelo.

Justo en la junta de la pared y del suelo, se podía ver una línea de luz. Eso significaba que algo había detrás. Tsubasa se incorporó enseguida y comenzó a palpar la pared, intentando encontrar algún mecanismo que les permitiese abrirla. Sanae lo imitó, hasta que sin querer tiró una piedra que componía la pared, y la puerta se abrió, de manera corredera, delante de ellos. La luz se hizo y en el interior pudieron oír los gritos de Lily.

- Meils! - Gritó Sanae - Saca a Genzo inmediatamente de ahí!

- Lo estoy intentando, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta el dispositivo de las paredes se activó.

- Y ahora que? Genzo!!!!! Estas bien! Puedes oírme?- Gritaba Tsubasa mientras dudaba de las palabras de Meils.

- Tsubasa!- Gritaba Genzo- Las paredes … joder, sacarme de aquí!

-por favor hacer algo!- imploraba Lily

- Meils ayúdame! - Tsubasa se fue hacia una mesa con las patas de hierro y comenzó a tirarla contra la pared con la esperanza de soltar una

Meils que enseguida entendió cuales eran sus intenciones, sacó un arma que tenía, y disparó una especie de rayo, el cual corto como si nada la pata de la mesa.

Tsubasa, que se sorprendió de aquella arma, apenas perdió el tiempo en preguntarse a si mismo de donde la había sacado. Rápidamente cogió la pata y le dio ordenes a Meils que intentase abrir la puerta, lo mas mínimo para poder introducirla. Meils, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió abrir una fisura, la cual Tsubasa aprovecho para introducir la pata que en esos momentos se había convertido en palanca.

Todos se pusieron ha hacer fuerza con Tsubasa, rezando por que no fuese demasiado tarde para Genzo. Un poco mas y ya estaría.

Lily observó como genzo trataba de pasar por la fisura que estaban haciendo, pero era demasiado pequeña, asi que les grito que hicieran mas fuerza. Por culpa del movimiento de las paredes, cada ves que lograban hacer el espacio suficiente para que pasase, este desaparecía tapado por la pared. Lily desesperada por ver que no avanzaban se fue a ayudar a Genzo.

-Dame la mano!- Decía introduciendo parte de su cuerpo, debido a que era menor en tamaño y corpulencia.

- Estás loca! Sal de ahí o quedarás aplastada!

- Dame la mano o morimos los dos!

Fueron tan convincentes y seguras sus palabras, que Genzo accedió. No por salvarse a si mismo, sino por miedo a que a ella algo le ocurriese. La agarró del brazo y lily empezó a tirar de él en el mismo momento en que les ordenó a los otros que hiciesen palanca con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquello paso en segundos, pero para todos fueron como horas llenas de terror y angustia, pero por fin lo sacaron. En un último intento desesperado de Lily por sacarlo de aquella trampa, tiró tan futre de él, que ambos salieron despedidos hacia el suelo, cayendo Lily de espaldas y Genzo sobre ella. Los demás estaban agotados del esfuerzo que habían hecho pero se los quedaron mirando de manera muy graciosa. Por unos instantes se olvidaron de todo aquel horror.

- Vamos Genzo, bésala de una vez- decía Tsubasa divertido al verlos que ninguno de los dos se había movido ni un milímetro desde que sus miradas entraron en contacto.

Lily, al oír aquellas palabras se ruborizó, y cuando fue ha hacer el intento de salir de debajo de Genzo, él no se lo permitió. Simplemente la besó. Delante de todos. Daba igual, era feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos, de saber que estaba bien. En ese momento se juró a si mismo que no la abandonaría nunca más, y que no la separaría de su lado. En cuanto se separaron vio como ella estaba con la mirada feliz y tranquila, eso lo reconfortó. La ayudó a incorporarse, y cunado se disponían a mirar a sus amigos, toda la vergüenza que pudiesen sentir se disipó en el acto, rompiendo , ambos a reír.

- Se puede saber de que te ríes , Genzo- preguntaba Tsubasa

- Es que acaso no te as visto, jajá jajá - reía Genzo- mira que pintas llevas, vas en calzoncillos. Que pasó con tu ropa, donjuán- decía al recordar la escena que había visto de ellos.

- No es momento de bromas- le dijo Lily aguantándose como podía una sonora carcajada - y bien, que a pasado aquí? - decía mirando hacia Meils.

Sanae les explicó todo lo ocurrido, como había recuperado la memoria, y como había salvado a Tsubasa.

- Pero no entiendo como el mecanismo de las paredes se accionaron de esa manera?- decía Tsubasa molesto con Meils.

- Ya vasta!- dice Sanae- Él a recordado todo, te ha salvado la vida … nos ha ayudado. Ahora esta con nosotros, verdad?- Termina preguntándole.

- si, Sanae. Estoy con vosotros, siempre lo he estado. Lo que me ha hecho mi padre es imperdonable, me izo creer que lo que siempre odie y detesté, era lo correcto. He hecho tanto daño - Decía cabizbajo - Como compensar todo este daño?

- No te preocupes- Sanae salió en su consuelo, ignorando a conciencia la mirada de disgusto de Tsubasa.- Te mintieron, te engañaron. El daño esta hecho, pero ahora puedes enmendar esos actos ayudándonos a acabar con el PIR, y con Tango. Hemos de encontrar al Sumo Ido. Tu sabes donde esta?

- Si.

- Entonces, dinos. - Decía Lily muy seria - Porque , no te ofendas, pero no confío en ti. Puede que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora sea una estratagema para ponernos en bandeja y entregarnos a tu padre.

- Eso no es cierto, él no lo haría- le defendía Sanae.

- Mujer, reacciona- le dice Lily- ha pasado todo este tiempo con ellos. Puedo aceptar que haya recuperado parte de la memoria. Pero quien nos asegura que realmente este con nosotros. Puede que ahora que ha tenido el poder entre sus manos, no lo quiera soltar. Reconozcámoslo, lo tenemos chungo, somos el bando débil. Que tal que el prefiera r con los fuertes, aunque sean los malos, aunque ..

- Es suficiente!- Exclama Meils- estoy aquí, por si no lo habíais notado.- Se encara a Lily - Entiendo tus dudas, y agradezco que las digas, pues se que es lo mismo que los demás piensan. Si te soy sincero no he tenido tiempo en pensar en todo esto. Solo se que al recuperar mi memoria, he recuperado mi identidad. Y con ello, mi conciencia. Y esta me impide seguir bajo las ordenes de mi padre. - hizo una pausa -No os voy a pedir confianza ciega en mi en estos momentos, pero juzgarme a partir de ahora por mis actos. Si queréis información, os la daré. No tengo ningún problema.

-Esta bien,- prosiguió Genzo- como disteis con nosotros.

- Encontramos a Pantos, y el hicimos hablar- decía en apenas un susurro recordando lo que le habían hecho.

- Pantos!- exclamó Sanae al acordarse del hombre- Hemos de ir a buscarlo, él esta gravemente herido, él..

- Déjalo, Sanae …- La interrumpe Meils

- él esta … - dice llena de horror y dolor

- …. - Meils no contesta, todos entendieron la respuesta. Él estaba muerto.

- Y Taita ? E Irein?. Tambien ..

- no, a las muchachas las dejamos ir. Podía ser cruel y despiadado, pero no mataba a chicas jóvenes. Con el viejo teníamos mas que suficiente.

- Y donde estan?- Pregunta Genzo- Taita es muy alocada, y joven … no puede andar sola, le puede pasar algo- decía con preocupación. Aquella chica se había portado muy bien con él, desde que llegó. Le había tomado cariño, y habían sido amantes. A ella le gustaba, él lo sabia, y se sentía mal por no haberse preocupado mas por ella.

- Estarán bien, Genzo. No te preocupes. Taita sabe cuidarse bien. Las encontraremos, ya lo veras.- Le decía Sanae, para calmarlo

Lily se retorció en si misma. Quien era esa chica por la que Genzo había demostrado preocupación. Algo dentro de ella se movió, retorció, no lo sabia bien. Lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no lo podía descifrar. Se parecía a cuando había tenido que enfrentarse a alguien, cara a cara. Era un mezcla de rabia, miedo y dolor. Pero todo junto, ern celos. Lily estaba celosa de un nombre que había salido de la boca de Genzo. No conocía a esa chica, pero ese tono no le gustó. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora tenían cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

- Esta bien. Primer punto solucionado. Ellas estan bien- ese ellas lo dijo con desprecio, y Genzo lo notó- Ahora hemos de conseguir ropas para Tsubasa y Sanae.

- Se donde las podemos encontrar.

- Bien,- prosiguió Lily - entonces haremos lo siguiente. Meils, donde está el Sumo Ido.

- Esta encerrado en el Palacio. Mi padre vive ahí.

- Esta vivo- Decía Sanae llena de esperanza.

- si, no se porque mi padre no lo mató. Yo pensaba que debía hacerlo, es más le insistí en numerosas ocasiones, pero él simplemente se negó. Ahora me alegro de ello.

- Interesante- Se limitó a decir lily- Haremos lo siguiente, nos dividiremos.

- Como dices?- pregunta Genzo.

- Si, Meils les conseguirá ropa y armas para todos. Ellos tres- se refería a Tsubasa, Sanae y Meils- Iréis hacia el palacio. En la pueblo que hay debajo de éste tenéis que buscar a un hombre llamado Zornak. Le explicáis cual es la situación y esperáis a que nos pongamos en contacto con vosotros.- hace una pausa - Nosotros, mientras tanto ( se refería a ella y a Genzo) iremos ha hablar con los superiores.

- Los superiores!!!!!- Dice Sanae- Acaso sabes donde estan.?

- Si, y se como encontrarlos. La batalla final se acerca … será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. En no mas de 5 días, nos encontraremos en casa de Zornak. Estar preparados.

Continuara …………………………………….

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	24. Chapter 24

CAP 23

DOS CAMINOS, DOS DESTINOS

Tsubasa y Sanae se estaban vistiendo con las ropas que Meils les había dado. Ambos estaban de espaldas el uno al otro … no se decían nada. Tsubasa estaba celoso. No soportaba la idea de tener que estar con Meils por ahí cerca. Sabía lo que Sanae había llegado asentir por él. Pero mientras él era el enemigo … no tenía que preocuparse. Pero ahora se suponía que era un aliado, y por lo tanto, un enemigo en lo personal. No entendía como ella lo iba defendido de esa manera. Olvidando todo lo que les había hecho. Estaba furioso, porque no podía decir ni hacer nada. Era consciente, para su desgracia, que si sé lo hacía saber, Sanae se pondría furiosa, alegando que no confiaba en ella. Confiar en ella, claro que lo hacía, pero no en él. No podía olvidar como la había mirado lascivamente mientras ella solo portaba una sabana para cubrirse. No podía olvidar que él la había pegado. No podía olvidar que los había atacado justo cuando estaban en el dormitorio. Eran demasiadas las cosas que habían sucedido como para olvidar. Pero eso ahora no era lo mas preocupante. La hora final se acercaba. Estaban llegando al fin de toda esa locura. La última batalla estaba por suceder, y entonces que ocurriría?. Meils los ayudaría, o por lo contrario los traicionaría entregándolos. Y que pasaba con él y con Sanae. Sería capaz de protegerla? Sinceramente, no lo tenía claro. Pero si era necesario dar su vida por ella, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Sanae, se estaba terminado de atar sus botas. Muchas dudas llegaron a su mente. Ella confiaba en Meils, al menos eso quería creer. Tenía la esperanza de que por el simple hecho de recordar su pasado, sus ideales, estuviese de su lado y los ayudase. Pero eso solo era algo que con el tiempo sabría. Ahora tendría que confiar en él y esperar a ver que sucedía. Por otro lado estaba Tsubasa. Por fin estaban juntos, ella lo amaba, pero los tiempos en los que lea había tocado encontrarse eran muy difíciles y peligrosos. No sabia si sobrevivirían, no sabia que les deparaba el futuro. Lo único que tenía claro, es que iba a aprovechar cada minuto que estuviese con vida para estar con él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se aproximó hacia Tsubasa por la espalda y lo abrazó. Este se quedó sorprendido, pues no se lo esperaba. Lentamente se giró dentro del abrazo de Sanae y le levantó el rostro.

- Te amo- dijo antes de besarla, tan desesperadamente como si ese fuese a ser el último beso que le pudiese dar. Tsubasa cargó con ella, y la levantó. Ella se aferró en su cuello con desesperación, profundizando aquel beso, y rodeó su cintura con sus largas piernas. Habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día. El pánico que pasaron ambos, temiendo por la vida del otro, había sido un estímulo suficiente para que la pasión habitada en ellos despertase de manera incontrolable. Él la apoyó contra la pared. Deseaba sentirla plenamente, deseaba que aquellas ropas jamás hubiesen sido dadas. Las caricias eran desesperadas, exigentes, ansiadas. Demasiada era la ropa que estorbaba. Justo cuando empezaba a introdujo su mano por debajo de las ropas de Sanae alguien entró.

- Esto … - Decía Genzo algo avergonzado - debemos irnos ya.

Tsubasa y Sanae pararon en seco, no lo miraron, pues sus ojos estaban conectados con los del otro. Tsubasa dulcemente la dejó en el piso. Ella lo miró dulcemente y le dijo.

- Te amo.

Eso fue suficiente. Ambos sabían que tenían una obligación que cumplir. Ambos sabían que no podían cometer el mismo errores dos veces. No se podían confiar, no podían bajar la guardia. Sin decir nada mas, siguieron a Genzo.

Meils había repartido armas para todos. El plan era sencillo. Genzo y Lily se irían a buscar a los Superiores, en una nave que meils les había proporcionado. Hablarían con ellos, e intentarían pedir su ayuda. Mientras eso ocurría Sanae, Tsubasa y Meils irían en busca de Zornak. Un hombre, que según Lily, era cabecilla de los Renegados en Zalik. Escuchar eso a Sanae le sorprendió mucho, pues pensaba que en Zalik todos eran partidarios al PIR. Pero esa no era la realidad. La gente había accedido a sus engaños y sus chantajes por miedo, pero ahora estaban cansados de vivir de esa manera. Eran muchos los que se querían rebelar ante el gobierno, querían que Tango desapareciese y regresase el Sumo Ido. Esto era un gran alivio para todos, pues ahora sabían que no estarían solos en la guerra.

Tsubasa, Sanae y Meils, se fueron con otra nave hacia el Palacio. Punto Cero, ese era el nombre de aquel poblado. Decidieron dejar la nave a las afueras del poblado, por miedo a que los dispositivos de rastreo del Palacio los descubrieses. Sanae portaba las indicaciones de Lily. El poblado era muy grande, la gente los miraban con desconfianza, aún más viendo a Meils, pues lo reconocían como el sucesor del PIR. Llegaron a la taberna que Lily les había dicho. En ella tenían que decir una frase al mesero. Todo el mundo se giró al verlos entrar. Murmullos se oyeron, y miradas desafiantes. A Tsubasa se le hizo un nudo en el estomago ante tanta tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, pero Sanae no se acobardó. Se dirigió hacia la barra y le dijo al mesero:

- El día C ha llegado.

Todo el mudo quedó en silencio, observando a aquella mujer que había dicho semejantes palabras. Pero el silencio duró poco, pues un hombre apareció de la nada, y agarrando a Meils por la espalda, apuntando en su cabeza con un arma dijo:

- Estafadores!

Genzo y Lily estaban de camino hacia la base espacial de los Superiores. Ella había estado en contacto con ellos, Sabia la verdad desde un principio, pero supo que era mejor que nadie enterase por el momento. Le sorprendió mucho que esos chicos hubiesen halado con ellos y todavía más que los Superiores les hubiese explicado la verdad. Pero eso era algo que siempre la tranquilizó. Pues eso significaba que si los superiores les habían explicado lo sucedido a Sanae y los demás, era porque estaban preparados para la lucha. Los superiores jamás hubiesen interferido, de no saber de antemano, que la intervención de Tsubasa , Sanae y Genzo, en esta guerra iba a ser de suma importancia.

El trayecto fue silencioso. Genzo miraba a Lily, y no era necesario que nadie le dijese que estaba molesta, pues se podía ver a tres Km. de distancia. No entendía el por que de su enfado. Lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente era que estuviese de esa forma por el beso que le había dado. Pero él habría jurado que no le había importado, es mas, que le había gustado. Eso le apenaba mucho. Él pensaba que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

- Esto.. Lily

- Humm - fue lo único que dijo sin mirarlo

- Dios!!!! Se pede saber que te ocurre?

- A mi?- decía con ironía - Nada, por?

- Vamos, mujer. No me digas que te pasa nada. Algo pasa si no, no estarías con esos morros.

- Ya que eres tan observador, dime tu que es lo que me pasa.- decía furiosa

- Lo sabía! Estas enfadada con migo1

- No es cierto.- dice calmada

- Sí lo es.- dice calmado

-No, no lo és- dice mas autoritaria.

- Sí, sí lo és- dice mas autoritario

- Que no! Joder!- grita furiosa

- Lo ves- dice en tono de triunfo- estas furiosa con migo. Porque?- mas que una pregunta era un ruego- estas molesta porque te besé?

- Que?- dice Lily sorprendida. Este chico realmente era tonto- Crees que estoy molesta con tigo por eso?- dice triste

- Por que si no?- Genzo estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción.

- Taita … - dijo en un susurro

- Uh!

- Taita!- gritó Lily

- Comprendo - dijo Genzo agachando la cabeza. No era necesario que lo repitiese, pues lo había escuchado y comprendido a la primera. Ella no estaba molesta con él por el beso. Ella estaba molesta con él por su preocupación hacia la chica. Comprendió que debía explicarle- Veras ella y yo …

- Fuisteis amantes?- dijo sin dejarlo terminar

- Si

- La amas?

-Que? No! Como se te ocurre semejante idea?

- Porque tendría que sonar tan raro? Es tu amante, porque no ibas a amarla?

- Por que no la amo!- exclama

- Entonces, porque?

- No lo se …- Dice - cuando llegamos ha Chey la conocí. Era una buena chica, amble y agradable, además de ser bonita. Simplemente pasó. Entre ella y yo no hay nada.

- Ella lo sabe?

- Supongo- decía agachando al cabeza

- supones! Te has acostado con una mujer, y esperas que ella sepa, o se imagine, que no hay nada entre ustedes?- Lily se estaba alterando. Como podía ser tan estúpido. Claro, era un hombre.

- Escúchame bien. Entre ella y yo paso "eso". Nada más. No le prometí nada, no me pidió nada. Es una chica lista y sabe perfectamente lo que hay. Yo solo me preocupaba por ella, porque la considero una amiga. Solo quiero que este bien. Me convierte eso en un monstruo?

- No- ahora era Lily la que permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

- Mírame.- le dice sujetando su rostro- a mi solo me interesas tu.

- Para que, para convertirme en otra buena amiga tuya?

- pero que chorradas estas diciendo- Genzo estaba que se subía por las paredes- acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije?

------------Flash Back-------------------------

- Ja jaja!!! Que pasa Sr.Wakabayashi. Te asusta que una mujer tome la iniciativa?- decía mofándose de él

- no, es solo que creo que mereces todo mi respeto, aunque por dentro arda en deseos de seguirte la corriente- dice muy serio

- Yo, lo siento, no se que me paso … yo- decía avergonzada ante la seriedad que él le mostró.

Genzo se conmovió al verla de esa manera. Por primera vez se veía desprotegida, delicada, sola. La vio como un ángel, que con tan solo decir su nombre en voz alta desaparecería dado su fragilidad. Esa era la Lily que quería, no la fría y dura que se le había mostrado y haria todo lo posible para que se mostrase siempre asi. Como un acto reflejo, evitando que ella se alegase la cogió por un brazo y la atrajo a su pecho encerrándola en un abrazo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es solo que hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que espere.- sentía como ella intentaba liberarse de su abrazo, asi que lo mantuvo mas fuerte- Mira, en mi mundo yo era famoso, todas las mujeres que he conocido se han interesado por mi nombre o por mi profesión. Ninguna me ha plantado cara como tu lo has hecho. Se que no te conozco apenas, por eso es que deseo hacerlo. Por primera vez en mi vida deseo conocer a una mujer, y esa eres tu.- De repente, lily se rindió ante esas palabras y esos brazos que hacían que se sintiese protegida y segura por primera vez, desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

-Por que me dices todo esto?

-Si te soy sincero … no lo se. Pero alguien me dijo que aquí encontraría lo que estaba buscando … y creo que ya lo he hecho.

-------------------- Fin del Flash Back ----------------------

- Si, lo recuerdo

- Tu no eres como las demás, no para mi.- lily lo miraba con algo de duda en sus ojos. Genzo se encogió de hombros. Así que se limitó a abrazarla- Escúchame Lily del Valle. Todo esto es mas sencillo de lo que parece

- Como asi?- pregunta ella acomodando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de él.

- Te amo, asi de simple y sencillo. Por seos no eres ni serás una mas. Por eso te respetaré y te esperaré. Por que te amo. Así de simple.

Lily iba a responderle pero Genzo se lo impidió

- Mira! Creo que llegamos- dijo feliz agachando sus ojos para verla. Y sujetando su barbilla, hico levantar su rostro para mirarla con amor- solo eso, te amo.- y la besó hasta que su nave quedó acoplada con la central de los superiores

Continuará …………………………

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	25. Chapter 25

CAP 24

EN MARCHA

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí?

- Niña insolente. ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! - decía un hombre apuntando a la cabeza de Sanae.

- Baja ese arma.- no fue un ruego. Más bien era una orden por parte de Tsubasa quien se había interpuesto entre el arma y Sanae.

- silencio. - dijo otro hombre golpeando con la culata del arma en la cabeza de Tsubasa haciendo que este cayese inconciente al suelo.

Sanae gritó y fue corriendo hacia tsubasa, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Meils yacía inconsciente en el suelo, seguro que también lo habían golpeado. Ella quiso resistir, pero alguien le puso una venda en los ojos , la ataron de pies y manos y le taparon la boca. En algún momento cayo desmayada debido al esfuerzo que había echo intentando liberarse.

…………..

Genzo y Lily bajaron de la nave. Los superiores les estaban esperando.

- Síganme - dijo uno de ellos.

En el más absoluto silencio hicieron lo que aquel ser les había pedido. Lo siguieron por un inmenso pasillo. Para ambos, aquel lugar no era desconocido. Genzo recordaba que en su viaje de ida hacia Chey, con Tsubasa y Sanae, como los habían abordado he interogado para saber si eran amigos o enemigos. Todavía recordaba la descarga que sufrió por su bocota. Por que se llevaba siempre la peor parte? De manera que era consciente, que lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer callado. "En boca cerrada no entren moscas." Se repetía una y mil veces.

Para Lily aquel lugar y aquellos seres tampoco eran desconocidos en absoluto. Recordaba bien el día que se fue con su nave siguiendo una falsa pista del PIR. Los superiores abordaron su nave. Y de lamisca manera en que interrogaron en su momento a genzo y a los demás, hicieron lo mismo con ella. Para su fortuna, los superiores no eran los sádicos y malvados dictadores que le habían explicado, y encontró en ellos unos grandes aliados. Fue de esa manera como se convirtió en la Señora. Ellos la pusieron en contacto con los Renegados de Zalik. La ayudaron a infiltrarse entre el enemigo. Y consiguió información valiosísima, que en su debido momento sería revelada.

Ahora estaban ahí por un único motivo. El Dia C había llegado. Era el momento de rearmarse y salir a luchar. Ya no podían esperar más.

Por fin llegaron a una sala, en la cual, dos seres estaban en ella esperándolos.

- Bienvenidos - Dijo Lon acercándose a Lily y estrechándola en una abrazo- Veo que la hora ya llegó.

- Sí- contestó Lily- hemos de ponernos en marcha. Pero antes déjame contarte los últimos sucesos.

- No es necesario, querida- Dijo Ino, el subordinado de Lon - Hemos seguido todos vuestros pasos. Sabeos que Meils esta de vuestro lado. Y que tanto él, como esa chiquilla, Sanae, y el terrícola, han ido a movilizar los aliados de Zalik.

- Estupendo, pues no perdamos más tiempo. Que vamos ha hacer.

- Desplegaremos varias naves nodrizas, y cuando lleguemos a la atmósfera del planeta, saldremos con las naves de combate para atacarlos. Zornak nos dará la señal de atacar.

- Zornak? Es el hombre al que han ido a buscar Sanae y Tsubasa, cierto? - comenta Genzo.

- Vaya, veo que por fin te atreves ha hablar- dice Ino divertido viendo la cara de asombro de Genzo- Si, es el mismo hombre. En el momento que el grupo de tierra este rearmado y organizado, listo para asaltar el Palacio. Nosotros, las fuerzas aéreas, saldremos a cuidar su retaguardia.

Genzo estaba asombrado de que todo estuviese tan organizado. Pero.. Un momento. Dijo nosotros, pero el no sabia conducir una nave de guerra.

- No sufras, chico - Le dijo Lon interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Tu iras con Lily. Ella es una gran piloto, y tiene muy buena puntería. Además creo que a estas alturas, dudo que nadie os separe- dijo auñándole un ojo.

- Perdone, pero no entiendo.- Contesta Genzo

- Yo recuerdo muy bien lo que te dije la primera vez que te vi, y tu?- Genzo asintió, entendiendo sus palabras- Te dije que encontrarías lo que mas anhelabas, y asi ha sido. Ella te ha dado el valor y el coraje que posees en estos momentos. Por ella estas dispuesto a todo, porque ella es tu vida, es tu futuro.

Tanto Lily como Genzo no pudieron mas que sonrojarse ante tales afirmaciones.

-Ahora ir a descansar, en cuanto Zornak nos de la señal, saldremos de inmediato.

………………

Sanae abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama, dentro una sala con dos hombres que la custodiaban. De que le sonaba aquello. Era como cuando Meils la secuestró. Pero la diferencia era, que la habían retenido contra su voluntad los que se suponían que eran amigos. Ya estaba harta. No soportaba más esa situación, ella era una amiga, no una enemiga y si no eran capaces de entenderlo por las buenas lo entenderían por las malas. Viéndose, sorprendentemente, liberada de las ataduras que anteriormente la habían puesto, saltó lo más veloz que pudo para enfrentarse con aquellos hombres. Ella había sido entrenada para luchar, y si era necesario, moriría luchando por los suyos. Los hombres la sujetaron, he intentaban frenarla. Era curioso como no hacían nada para herirla. Era mas bien que la quisieran reducir, en lugar de eliminar. Los gritos que daba maldiciendo aquellos hombres fueron tan grandes que se escucharon a través de las paredes.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una figura conocida por Sanae apareció llamando toda su atención.

- Sanae! Veo que ya despertaste - dijo una voz

- Taita? - Sanae pronunció aquel nombre en un susurro apenas audible - Taita, eres tu?

No podía ser. Aquello debía ser un sueño o había sido envenenada con algún tipo de sustancia que daba como efecto secundario el ver alucinaciones.

- Si, amiga. Soy yo.

Sanae se la quedó mirando, viendo como se acercaba lentamente ha ella. La emoción que sintió al ver a aquella niña fue tan grande que sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. Y sin cuestionarse nada más se lanzó a sus brazos, dando gracias, al dios que fuese, que hubiese permitido que esa niña regresase a su vida.

Taita la mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se hubo calmado. Cogiendola de una mano, se la llevó ha otra sala en donde se encontró con Tsubasa , Meils y aquel hombre que los había atacado.

Sanae no entendía nada. Taita, al ver como su rostro denotaba inceridumbre, decidió aclararle lo sucedido.

- Verás, en cuanto entrasteis en la Taberna, reconocieron enseguida a Meils. Por ello, en el momento en que digites las contraseña, pensaron que se trataba de una trampa- Hace una pausa, para asegurarse que Sanae captaba toda la información.- En el momento que te desmayases, entré. Te vi a ti y a Tsubasa. Pero tambien a Meils. Por un momento tuve miedo de que nos hubieses traicionado, pero enseguida comprendí que eso no era posible. De manera, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue que Meils os había obligado a venir. Por eso les pedí que os soltaran. Bueno, menos a Meils.- Miró hacia él con un sentimiento de culpa.

- No pasa nada, lo entiendo- intentó calmarla.

-Entonces, cunado desperté - prosigue Tsubasa el relato - Me encontré con Taita, y le explique todo. En un principio fue muy difícil que confiasen en Meils, pero sabiendo quien eras. Pues Taita había hablado muy bien de ti, decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda.

- Y hasta ahora te hemos esperado- concluye Meils.- Sanae, debo presentarte ha alguien - y se dirige hacia el único hombre que no conocía y que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.- Él es Zornak.

Por fin lo conocía. Ese era el hombre que lideraba los Renegados de Zalik. Ese era el hombre que nos iba a ayudar a terminar con todo esto. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Sanae tubo esperanzas de triunfar.

- Supongo que mis compañeros te habrán informado que el Sumo Ido esta vivo, y permanece recluido en el Palacio.- Le dice Sanae

- Si, lo se. Es hora de liberarlo y de que ocupe el lugar que le corresponde.

- Crees que el pueblo estará preparado para recibirlo?- le cuestiona mientras se sienta en la mesa, al lado de Tsubasa ( XD como no )

- Eso no lo se. Són muchos los que se han acostumbrado a vivir siendo sus esclavos. Pero merecen la verdad. Han de saber que los Superiores jamás nos esclavizaron. Que aquellos que durante siglos adoraron, los Liberadores, no eran más que unos farsantes. Que en realidad son los mismos que hoy en día se llaman el PIR. Y que si la Saga del Sumo Ido subió al poder, no fue por que ellos lo decidiesen, sino porque los primeros renegados que aparecieron, hace ya tantos siglos, consiguieron que nuestro pueblo viviese en paz. El sumo Ido es la imagen, es la representación de lo que somos en realidad. Un pueblo pacífico, en donde la pobreza no existe y todos somos iguales. Esa es nuestra verdadera esencia. Esa es la verdad. Y esa es la verdad que les hemos de mostrar.

- Y por ello lo liberaremos- concluyó Sanae.

- Y ahora que hemos de hacer? Cual es el siguiente paso?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

- Dos semanas, es el tiempo que necesitamos para rearmarnos y organizarnos.

- Dos Semanas!- Exclamó Meils- eso es demasiado tiempo. Mi padre seguro que si no aparezco antes removerá cielo y tierra para encontrarme. Y no puedo regresar sin ellos, mi padre me matará. Lo dijo, y te aseguro que cumplirá su promesa.

- Una semana, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Lo aremos deprisa, pero no puedo darte menos de una semana.

- Una semana - dice murmurando - Bueno, creo que es un tiempo prudencial. Puedo ausentarme por una semana sin que él sospeche nada. Dado que piensa que soy un inútil.- dice más para asimismo que para los demás, haciendo una muesca de dolor ante tal pensamiento

- Meils, llegado el momento, no creo prudente que te enfrentes a tu padre- le dice Sanae viendo el dolor y la angustia en su rostro- eso déjanoslo a nosotros.

- Llegado el momento, Sanae. Hasta entonces no puedo decirte si estaré en primera línea de fuego para verlo morir o no.- Sentencia.

- Esta bien, un semana dices, no?- interrumpe Tsubasa algo molesto al ver la complicidad entre ambos.

- Sí, nosotros seremos el cuerpo de tierra, los superiores el aéreo.- Dice Zornak

- Los Superiores?- Pregunta Sanae

- Si, en canto les de la señal, vendrán a ayudarnos. Y no te preocupes- le dice a Sanae- ellos me han comunicado que tus amigos estan en perfectas condiciones. Y listos para atacar.

Continuara…………………..

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	26. Chapter 26

CAP 25

UNA SEMANA, NUEVAS ESPERANZAS, SECRETOS SUSURRADOS

Una semana era lo que habían tenido. Una semana de descanso. Sin huidas, ni persecuciones, ni asaltos, nada. Una semana en la que pudieron disfrutar uno del otro.

Tsubasa y Sanae sintieron como esa semana era un regalo del cielo. No podían desaprovecharla. Permanecían juntos todo el tiempo. Por el día, ayudaban a preparar armamento, bombas y suministros para el ataque final. Estaban muy bien organizados. Se habían separado por sectores, de manera que tenían el Palacio totalmente rodeado. Eran muchos los que estaban dispuestos a ir a la guerra. Querían recuperar sus vidas, su verdadera identidad. Su sector se encontraba situado en una de las puertas traseras del Palacio. Desde ahí podrían acceder a la Sala principal, en donde se encontraba Tango. El padre de Meils y líder del PIR.

Por las noches permanecían en la misma habitación, amándose, temiendo que una vez terminase esa semana, no hubiese oportunidad de estar juntos. Ese era el mayor temor de ambos, que algo malo le ocurriese al otro. Pero se prometieron el uno a otro que esos pensamientos no es privarían de disfrutarse hasta el ultimo minuto de paz.

Pero el tiempo pasa, al igual que las semanas, t esa en concreto ya terminaba. Esa era la última noche en la que podrían dormir juntos, en la que podrían ser el uno del otro, sabiendo, temiendo, que tal vez, solo tal vez, no existiese un mañana para alguno de ellos.

Tsubasa tenía a una Sanae desnuda en sus brazos, respirando agitadamente, con un rubor cubriéndole su dulce rostro. Estaban cansados, desnudos y sudados. Tenían que dormir para estar en plena forma para la mañana siguiente. A las 10 de la mañana se iniciaría el ataque. Ya estaban todos avisados, incluso los Superiores. No había marcha atrás. Pero como dormir las últimas horas que les podían quedar juntos. Eso sería desperdiciar el tiempo.

Sanae, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, batallando ante un sueño que se iba apoderando de ella, decidió hablar con Tsubasa, como si el mañana no existiese.

- Tsubasa … ?

- Mmmh - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él.

Ella alzó la mirada esperándoselo encontrar medio dormido, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver, fueron unos enormes ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. Ella podía estar cansada y con sueño, pero él parecía más despierto que nunca.

- Has pensado que vas ha hacer cuando termine esto? - Preguntó ella, dando por sentado que todo saldría bien.

- Sí, lo he pensado.- fue su única respuesta.

- Y?- pregunto ella con curiosidad. Ese era el único tema del cual no habían hablado. Él era un terrícola. En un principio la idea principal era que debería regresar a la tierra en cuanto todo terminase. Pero las cosas habían cambiado muy drásticamente, demasiado. Pues había un cosa que no le había dicho, y antes de contárselo, tenía que saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

- En la tierra - continuó Tsubasa sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de su pregunta - Tengo a mi familia, mis amigos, mi profesión. Un futuro prometedor, éxito y reconocimiento. - hizo una pausa y fijó más su abrazo sobre ella - pero aquí estas tu. Y mi lugar es estar a tu lado.

- Pero Tsubasa - decía Sanae aguantándose las lágrimas - y tu familia, y tus amigos. Ellos se preocuparan por ti. Te darán por desaparecido, pensarán que algo malo te ha pasado. No puedo dejar que lo dejes todo. Sufrirán mucho tu ausencia.

- Lo se, y quien más sufrirá serán mis padres. Pero no te puedo llevar allí. En la tierra las cosas són diferentes. La gente no sabe de la existencia de planetas habitados, son muchos los que opinan que los extraterrestres no existen. Si te llevara tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, puesto que no tendrías ninguna documentación, ni pasado. - se incorpora en la cama, y se sienta observándola desde arriba- Un día apareciste en mi vida, justo cuando yo pensaba que lo tenía todo. Ahora se que todo aquello es secundario, es superficial. Me as mostrado otros mundos, me has mostrado otras culturas y razas. Me as mostrado el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. - le acaricia el rostro eliminado las lagrimas de felicidad que lo ocultaban- Mi vida sin ti, carecería de sentido. Si tenemos ocasión de regresar algún día a la tierra, les contaré todo a mis padres. Y si no puede ser, será en el otro mundo. Pero no me separo de ti, simplemente, porque te amo.- Se inclina sobre ella y la besa, expresándole el inmenso amor que le tenía. Expresándole que todo daba igual, que si ella, estaba muerto, vacío. Ella era él y él era ella.

Se mantuvieron un rato mas besándose y abrazándose. No con prisas, no con desesperación. Tranquilamente, como si dispusiesen de toda la eternidad, como si el mañana no existiese.

Una vez se separaron, y volvieron, a la pose inicial, estar abrazados, ella recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho comenzó ha hablar.

- Hace dos días, cuando te fuiste con Meils a conseguir los metales para construir las bombas, Taita se me llevó, junto con Zronak al médico. Para que me hiciese un chequeo.

- Porque no me lo dijiste? Estas bien- pregunto inquieto.

- Me hizo un reconocimiento general incluyendo una extracción de sangre - continuó ella ignorando su pregunta. Este era el momento de decírselo - estoy en perfectas condiciones, excepto por un detalle, estoy embarazada.

Hubo un silencio, pero para nada incomodo. Tsubasa repetía mentalmente esas palabras en su mente. Ella estaba embarazada. Pero apenas había pasado poco mas de una semana desde que estuvieron juntos, por primera vez. No le dio demasiadas vueltas, puesto que sabiendo lo avanzados que eran tecnológicamente, supuso, que tenían los medios precisos para saberlos tan pronto. Ella estaba embarazada, esperaba un higo suyo. No podía ser más feliz.

- Ven.- Fue todo lo que dijo abrazándola más fuerte. No eran necesarias las palabras. Ambos eran felices, él lo sabia, ella lo sabía. Un hijo es símbolo de fe, de esperanza, de un mañana mejor, de un futuro. Con esos pensamientos cayeron en un sueño profundo, haciéndose una promesa mutua con su silencio, mañana lucharían y vencerían, por su hijo.

- Dios mío!- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca. Estaba petrificada. Lo que antes había sido una simple habitación, con una amplia cama. Ahora toda ella era se había convertido en la cama. Excepto por un pequeño espacio en donde había un par de platos con comida, con unas velas iluminando la estancia. La cama había desaparecido, en su lugar había montones de telas combinadas perfectamente entre si, dando un toque de atardecer muy hermoso. A pesar de estar en el suelo, aquello se veía tremendamente cómodo.

Se giró mirándolo con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Él sonrió, haciéndole gracia su reacción, y posando sus manos sobre sus hombros le susurró en el oído.

- Verás, en mi planeta, es costumbre invitar a la mujer que amas a una cena romántica bajo la luz de las velas. También acostumbramos a comer sentados en el suelo, bueno eso es en mi país.

- No me digas, que estas tratando de seducirme, Genzo- Sonrió ella con malicia

- Lo estoy consiguiendo?- se rió él.

La sujetó de la mano y se la llevó a su mesa improvisada.

- En esta nave no he logrado encontrar gran cosa, y me hubiese gustado poder concitarte platos típicos de mi país, pero los alimentos que hay aquí, no són los mismos.

- Por favor, no me digas que has cocinado tu- dijo a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada

- No!- dijo fingiendo ser ofendido.- Ino fue quien cocinó.

Lily soltó un suspiro divertida. Ese hombre, cada día que pasaba, la sorprendía más. Era hermoso pensar que él se hubiese tomado tantas atenciones por ella. Pero era consciente de que la semana llegaba a su fin. Esa podría ser su última noche juntos, de manera que decidió aprovecharla al máximo.

Le pidió que le contase cosas de su planeta y de sus costumbres, cosa que Genzo accedió encantado.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente. Ambos estaban absortos en las palabras, historias que narraba el otro, e hipnoticazos por la belleza que captaban de su acompañante.

Tocaron diversos temas, pero el más importante, el que ocurriría a partir de mañana, lo esquivaron todo lo que pudieron. Pero había llegado el momento de hablar, de dejar las cosas claras, y los sentimientos.

Durante toda esa semana, Lily se había encargado de enseñar a Genzo a pilotar una nave de guerra, pero a pesar que le pilló enseguida el punto, descubrieron que era u gran tirador. Talvez tantos años como portero, habían agudizado sus reflejos al máximo, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde apuntar y hacia donde disparar, viendo venir de lejos, la trayectoria del enemigo.

De manera que decidieron lo siguiente, Lily se concentraría en el pilotaje, y Genzo en el armero.

Dormían juntos, pero Genzo en ningún momento quiso pasar más allá de las caricias y los besos que le robaba en las noches, temiendo que si profundizaba más allá, ella lo frenase, por las circunstancias. Habían hablado por encima del tema, dejando claro, que su relación sería mejor dejarla para después del ataque. Lily quería concentrarse al cien por cien en ese objetivo. Él la admiraba por eso, no había dudas, de que ella era la única que podía ocupar el puesto de la Señora. Pero todo eso estaba bien, mientras tuviesen una semana por delante. Pero dicha semana terminaba esa misma noche. El ataque se produciría a las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente. Y el temor de no haber podido estar con ella y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, en el caso de que ocurriese lo peor, lo inundó. De manera, que ahora estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo. Decidió ignorar el acuerdo que tenían de esperar a que todo terminase, porque, y si ni había un mañana? Lo único que sabía eran que tenían el ahora. Y había que aprovecharlo.

- Cuando todo esto termine - dijo de improvisto, captando toda su atención - Me quedaré con tigo.

- Genzo, yo …

- No, déjame terminar.- interrumpe - Siempre soñé con encontrar a alguien que le diese sentido a mi vida. En la tierra, mis padres siempre estaban trabajando o viajando por negocios. Suplí, en mi niñez, esa carencia de afecto con mis amigos y el fútbol. Pero a medida que fui creciendo, el vacío que había en mi no lo podía llenar - se levanta y se dirige hacia Lily sujetándola por las manos - Y por ironías del destino, he tenido que cruzar media galaxia y dos planetas para encontrar eso que tanto anhelaba, Tu. Y por más que me digas, por más que argumentes cosas, como que mis padres me esperan, mis amigos o el fútbol, te digo de antemano que no va ha funcionar. Ellos estarán bien, sufrirán mi ausencia, pero seguirán con sus vidas. Al igual que yo pienso hacerlo con al mía, aquí, contigo.

Lily se quedó callada escuchando a aquel hombre hablar. Entendía sus motivos, pero no era gusto retenerlo, eso sería egoísta. Pero por una vez en su vida, deseaba serlo, si eso la convertía en una mala persona, al carajo con todo, amaba ese hombre y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, nunca.

- Pues quédate con migo, y empecemos una vida juntos.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Genzo, marcándose a fuego, para nunca ser borradas. Por fin logró su sueño, aquel vacío dejó de existir en ese preciso instante para ser llenado por alguien, por Lily.

La condujo hacia lo que esa noche sería su cama, el único testigo de su amor. La recostó suavemente, disfrutando de cada gesto y cada movimiento de ella. La veía hermosa, con un rubor que recorría toda su cara, como si de una chiquilla se tratase. Preciosa. Le dijo antes de sumergirse en aquellos labios que tantas noches atrás lo habían seducido. La sintió temblar, estremecerse entre sus brazos, mientras se deleitaba del sabor de su piel. Jamás pensó que algo pudiese llegar a ser tan adictivo como aquella mujer, todo su ser, toda su esencia, todo su sabor y aroma, lo hechizaban de tal manera que cada vez anhelaba mas, deseaba mas de ella. Ya no había trabas, ya no había impedimentos. Se habían prometido seguir juntos después de mañana, porque mañana saldría bien. Tenían un futuro por delante. Pero lo mas importante era el ahora. Y ahora él le estaba haciendo el amor, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciese, pues su corazón, seguía virgen esperando por ella.

Sintió como aquellas ropas eran un tremendo enemigo para él, pues tenían la osadía de ocultarle a sus ojos, a la única dueña de su corazón. Con los nervios a flor de piel, le sacó las ropas, robando tiernas risas juguetonas por parte de ella. Era tal la felicidad que sentía, que se veía como un niño abriendo un regalo de navidad.

Sus ojos se deleitaron ante la imagen jamás imaginada. Si el mismísimo Picasso decidiese plasmar tal belleza, seguro se quedaría corto. Genzo se quedó mirándola por rato. Memorizando cada detalle de ella, grabándolo en su mente.

Lily no se quedó atrás, si él gozaba de una buena vista, ella no sería menos. Y entre risas besos y jugueteos, Lily cumplió su objetivo. Quedándose encima de él, jugueteó con la yema de sus dedos, el torso desnudo se su amante, provocando que él se estremeciese ente tal acto.

Sin poder reprimir su instinto, Genzo volteó sobre ella, quedando encima. Regresando de nuevo a su ataque de besos y caricias. Ella se retorcía debajo, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que llegó un momento, que este carecía de sentido.

Como acto reflejo, abrió sus piernas, ofreciéndole una invitación silenciosa que él no dudó en rechazar. El tiempo se detuvo, no existía nada ni nadie, excepto ellos. Que se limitaron a honrar el acto del amor por toda la noche, hasta quedar exhaustos, cansados, felices , enamorados y dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Continuara…………………..

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	27. Chapter 27

Notas aclaratorias: Cada párrafo separado irá correspondiendo a diferentes situaciones las cuales transcurren de manera simultanea. 

CAP 26

10 de la mañana. EL DIA "C" HA LLEGADO ( primera parte )

Hacia horas que el sol había salido, todo el mundo estaba en pie, posicionándose en sus puestos. Todo estaba listo y preparado.

Tsubasa miraba a su alrededor, todas aquellas personas estaban listas y preparadas para lo que se avecinaba. Miraba en sus rostros y no había miedo, ni duda. Todos sabían, cual era su objetivo, cual era su misión. No podían flaquear, no se podían permitir el lujo de dudar ni un momento. Sus vidas dependían del compañero que tenían al lado y viceversa. El momento había llegado, no había marcha atrás. Solo quedaba alzar la vista al frente y esperar la señal de Zornak.

Zornak, aquel hombre de facciones duras, expresión seria, y numerosas cicatrices a través de su rostro y brazos, dejaban a ver la vida tan dura que habría tenido que vivir. A pesar de su apariencia, pudo saber por Taita, que no tenía más de dos años que el. En ese momento se dio cuenta, de cuan afortunado fue de nacer en la tierra y vivir la vida que le tocó.

La tierra, su querido planeta y hogar. Era curioso, pues jamás se paró a pensar mucho en que el vivía en un planeta, lo más que pensaba es que vivía en Japón, un país. Pero ahora era diferente, y aquel planeta que lo vio crecer, y cumplir parte de sus sueños, solo quedaría en el recuerdo. Un recuerdo imborrable por el paso del tiempo. Pues todas las aventuras vividas con sus amigos, Ryo, Taro, Kojiro … Las recordaría de por vida. Dándose el gusto y privilegio de narrar a sus hijos dichas historias, y mas adelante … a sus nietos. Disfrutando del honor de poderles decir que su abuelo nació y creció en otro planeta, pero el día en que conoció a su abuela, sabía que sería en otro planeta, donde los vería crecer.

Intentando sacar tales pensamientos de su cabeza, posó sus ojos hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado, Sanae.

Ella era ahora lo mas importante, pues no solo la amaba con toda su alma, sino que ahora le daría un hijo. En ningún momento le pidió que no se uniese a la lucha por el estado en el que se encontraba, pues sabía que se habría negado en rotundo. De manera que se juró a si mismo, en el más absoluto silencio, que si llegado el momento, era necesario daría su vida por ellos.

Sanae sintió los ojos de Tsubasa en ella. Y lo miró, esperando ver algún gesto de miedo, o pánico. Pues era como se sentía en esos momentos. Pero para su sorpresa, solo vio tranquilidad y seguridad. Una seguridad que ella agradeció y de la cual se contagió. Pues ahora sabía que estaban juntos, y que ambos estaban luchando, por fin, por una causa común. Un futuro mejor para su hijo.

Alargó su mano hasta enlazarse con la de él.

- Preparado?- le preguntó

- Preparado- le afirmó a la vez que reforzaba su agarre.

En ese momento una sirena sonó y tras esta , una voz masculina conocidos por todos, Zornak

- Ahora!- gritó.

Del silencio mas absoluto, pasaron a gritos de guerra, gritos de odio contra el PIR. Y centenares de hombre y mujeres salieron corriendo a enfrentarse contra su mayor enemigo, con la única esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Genzo y Lily se encontraban cargando el último cartucho de munición que le faltaba a la nave para estar lista. Estaban callados, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que de un momento a otro partirían.

- Llegó la hora!- gritó Lon que iba corriendo hacia ellos.- el ataque ha empezado, daos prisa, subid a vuestras posiciones, en dos minutos salimos hacia Zalik.

No dijeron nada, simplemente asintieron y se introdujeron al interior de la nave. Lily iba a sentarse en el sillón de mandos, cundo Genzo la agarró del brazo, haciéndola voltearse y dándole un apasionado y largo beso.

- Recuerda, somos un equipo- y sin decir más la dejó sentándose en su puesto. Asegurándose que estuviese todo en orden y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Lily lo observó cada uno de sus movimientos, y sonrió para si misma. No hacia falta las palabras, pues era cierto. Eran un equipo. Se sentó en el sillón de mandos con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Hombres!.

En el interior del Palacio sonó la alarma. Los soldados corrían de un lado al otro sin entender que ocurría exactamente. Los vigilantes de la torre, habían dado la alarma al ver una multitud de personas salir corriendo de la nada en dirección a las puestas del Palacio. Tanto hombres y mujeres, armados hasta los dientes.

Un comandante, se dirigió corriendo hacia las estancas de Tango, pues este continuaba durmiendo.

- Señor! Señor!- gritaba el comandante- Nos atacan.!

Tango pegó un bote en su cama todo desorientado por la manera tan brusca de ser despertado.

- Como dices?- Preguntó entre furioso, por haber sido despertado de semejante forma, y confundido por las últimas palabras que había creído escuchar, pensando que tan solo formaba parte de un sueño.

- Señor, nos atacan.-dijo el hombre algo más calmado- la gente de la ciudad se ha rebelado. Y por el número de personas, no són solo ellos. También debe haber personas de las ciudades más cercanas. Se dirigen hacia aquí y van armados.

- Rebelión … los Renegados!- exclamó entendiendo por fin todo lo que ocurría. Los renegados habían conseguido sobrevivir y reagruparse. Esta era la última batalla que se libraría, y no podía perderla.

- Señor, que hacemos?

- Maldito estúpido!- Gritó mientras se vestía - Ir a detenerlos! Matarlos a todos, no puede quedar un Renegado con vida!

El hombre hizo una reverencia, conforme acatarían sus ordenes y salió corriendo para informar a los demás.

Tango se quedó solo en sus aposentos. Pensando en como había podido ocurrir aquello. Creía tener el control. Creía tenerlos lo suficientemente asustados y amenazados, para que no se alzasen en su contra. Cuan equivocado estaba. Y todo era por culpa del Sumo Ido. Si desde un principio le hubiese cortado la cabeza delante de todos, esto no habría sucedido. Pero en lugar de eso, prefirió mantenerlo con vida, y actuar ente los demás de una manera políticamente correcta. Aunque todo Edmundo conociese de sus chantajes y extorsiones, para subir al poder. No se podía permitir el lujo de mostrarse tal y como era, un asesino. Pues hubiese sido su perdición desde un principio. Pero eso ahora no importaba. El les ofreció una oportunidad de vivir, a su manera y antojo, pero de permanecer con vida de todas formas en ese nuevo Planeta.

Per en todo ese asunto había algo que lo escamaba, su hijo Meils, todavía no había regresado. Talvez lo hubiesen matado. Eso no importaba, tenía que ir ha hablar con aquel hombre, el Sumo Ido.

En el exterior, la gente ya había alcanzado las puertas de Palacio. Estaban intentando abrirlas por la fuerza. En el otro lado, centenares de soldados se reagruparon, esperando a que sus conciudadanos terminasen por eliminar la última barrera que los separaba y se librase la última y definitiva batalla, en la cual no habría vencedores ni vencidos a nivel personal, pues ambos bandos se dirigían hacia su propia muerte.

La puerta se abrió, y lo único que se pudo ver fue a todas aquellas personas, renegados y soldados, unirse en una oleada de destrucción.

No muy lejos, de en donde se producía el ataque principal, tres personas se habían adentrado por la puerta trasera al interior del Palacio. Habían aprovechado los pocos segundos que tuvieron de ventaja, debido al ataque sorpresa, antes de que pudiesen acordonar y vigilar aquella entrada. Meils iba a la cabeza, los guiaba por una senda de pasillos, que conducían hasta lo mas profundo de aquel lugar, Conocía perfectamente el camino, sabía donde tenían al sumo Ido. Debían ir a por él enseguida, antes de que a su preciado padre, se le ocurriese la brillante idea de matarlo.

Dos pisos mas abajo, y por fin lograrían dar con él, pero un grupo de soldados los descubrió.

- Meils!- le dijo uno.-se puede saber que ocurre. Cuando has llegado, y que haces con ellos?

- Són mis prisioneros- dijo fingiendo una autoridad y seguridad que no tenía- Voy a llevarlos a los calabozos.

- Pero cuando has regresado, y por que estas solo, y los demás soldados que te acompañaban- dijo el soldado durativo de que aquella escena fuese creíble.

- Acaso estas dudando de mis palabras- fingió enfado- Como te atreves, a eso lo llamamos insubordinación! Debo entonces matarte por tal desfachatez por tu parte.

- No señor!- gritó el hombre temiendo por su vida- lo siento, Señor!

- Bien, y que haces aquí, ve con los demás! Una guerra se está librando en estos momentos, o acaso tenías la intención de salir huyendo.?

- Noe señor, en estos momentos nos dirigíamos hacia nuestros puestos.

- Pues a que esperas!- le ordenó.

Los Soldados no cuestionaron más sus palabras y salieron corriendo a sus puestos. Sanae y Tsubasa, que se habían mantenido tras de Meils, en una actitud fingida de derrota, suspiraron aliviados. Se miraron los tres, y sin decir palabra, prosiguieron su marcha.

Los refuerzos aéreos estaban ya en marcha. Desde sus posiciones empezaban a ver, en el fondo, la ciudad. Genzo quedó horrorizado, cuando pudo ver, en el momento que sobrevolaron el Palacio, la imagen que se encontraba debajo de ellos. ´

Había muchísima gente luchando, muchos cuerpos sin vida tendidos en el suelo, creando una macabra alfombra. Esa imagen era horrible. Daba igual que aquellos cuerpos fuesen de hombre, mujeres o soldados. Todos yacían en el piso con el mismo destino, la muerte por una causa. Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más la voz de Lily lo sacó de aquella horrible imagen.

- Genzo! Prepárate!- le avisó- ya nos han detectado, en estos momentos se dirige un escuadrón aéreo hacia nosotros.

No le dio tiempo ha reaccionar, pues en el mismo instante en que dejó de oír sus palabras, dos naves enemigas se dirigían hacia ellos disparándolos. Por suerte, Lily manejaba a la perfección, y pudieron ser esquiadas, pero ahora se encontraban detrás suyo. Desde esa posición, Genzo no podía darlos alcance para derivarlos. Ahora dependía de Lily, tenía que deshacerse de ellos.

- Sujétate!- le Gritó a la vez que se disponía a realizar un jiro de 180º lográndose posicionar detrás del enemigo.

- Genial!- Gritó Genzo- Ahora es mi turno- Y comenzó su ataque logrando derivar el primero y soltando un grito de victoria, producido por la adrenalina que en esos momentos inundó todo su cuerpo.

Aquello fue muy raro para él. Toda aquella situación parecía irreal, tenía la sensación de estar metido un videojuego matando marcianitos. Pero un vistazo hacia abajo, le hizo recordar que aquello era real. Que en ese momento, solo ganaba el que sobrevivía, y ellos lo harían.

Por fin habían logrado llegar al último piso. Con mucha cautela se asomaron por la rendija de la única puerta que había en este, separando la estancia en donde se encontraba el Sumo Ido. Para su sorpresa, hallaron en su interior a cinco hombres que seguramente serían soldados. A otro vestido con ropas elegantes y que Meils confirmó como Tango, su padre, y tras unos barrotes, estaba él. El único hombre que podía detener todo aquel horror, el sumo Ido. Siendo conscientes que en su interior se estaba entablando una conversación, decidieron escuchar por un momento.

- Todo esto es por tú culpa- Gritaba Tango al Sumo.- Debería haberte matado! Y mostrarles a todos tu cadáver, pudriéndose en la plaza. De esa manera, las esperanzas de reencontrarte hubiesen muerto, y nadie se habría atrevido a levantarse en mí contra!

- Cuan equivocado estas- dijo aquel hombre guardando calma en sus palabras.- La gente no se ha rebelado en tu contra por mí. El que yo viva o muera no es relevante. Las personas que has esclavizado en vida, tienen pensamientos propios, sueños y esperanzas de una vida mejor. Puedes matarlos, puedes torturarlos, destrozarles sus casas, sus cuerpos. Pero no su mente ni su corazón. Pues en el anhelan una vida mejor. Una vida que tuvieron en antaño.

- Silencio!- gritó Tango- Tú, viejo. Hablas de sueños? Hablas de esperanzas? Yo tambien tenía los míos. Pero tú, precisamente tú, fuiste el que se encargó de destruirlos. El sumo Ido, que prodiga paz y amor en todos, que ha luchado por que todo el mundo sea feliz, fracasó en la tarea más importante que un hombre pueda tener.- Escupía esas palabras con odio

- Prosigue- le invitó el Sumo Ido a que continuase su relato.- Dime cual fue mi error. En que tarea tan importante, según tú, fracasé.

- En la de ser Padre- dijo provocando un silencio mayor del que ya reinaba en aquel oscuro calabozo. - Yo era apenas un crío. Todos mis amigos siempre hablaban de sus padres, de que si los llevaban de excursión, si jugaban con ellos. Y cuando me preguntaban por el mío, yo nunca supe que decir. Sabia que tenía un padre, pero él estaba tan ocupado en sus quehaceres, en sus obligaciones, que simplemente estaba solo.- hizo una pausa, como queriendo reunir fuerzas y valor que parecía que se le iban a medida que sus palabras avanzaban- De que servía que velaras por la felicidad de los demás, cuando dejaste de lado la de tu propio hijo.

Continuará ……….

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	28. Chapter 28

Notas aclaratorias: Cada párrafo separado irá correspondiendo a diferentes situaciones las cuales transcurren de manera simultanea. 

CAP 27

10 de la mañana. EL DIA "C" HA LLEGADO ( Segunda parte )

" Tu propio hijo" aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de los tres invasores que se encontraban tras aquella puerta. Pero sobretodo en la cabeza de Meils. Una oleada de rabia lo cejó por unos segundos y se introdujo en el interior sin tener en cuenta nada más le gritó a su padre

- Hipócrita! Mal nacido!- aquellas palabras resonaron a través del calabozo haciendo que todos se girasen para observarlo.- Como puedes ser tan cínico de acusarlo de mal padre. De anteponer sus obligaciones por una causa noble ante las tuyas propias, cuando tu mismo, antepusiste tu ambiciones de conquista a mis propios deseos. Manipulando mi mente, borrando mis recuerdos y obligándome a cometer actos atroces, en nombre de unos ideales que en estos momentos, escupo sobre ellos.

Tango posó sus ojos sobre sus hijos, para luego observar detrás de él a aquel hombre y mujer, que seguro serían los enemigos, que en un momento, le mandó capturar. Pero ahora no tenia dudas, su propio hijo lo estaba traicionando, de la misma manera, que él lo hizo con su padre.

- Veo que te has dejado engatusar por un par de ojos bonitos -dijo refiriéndose a Sanae- te doy a elegir, dime en estos momentos de que lado estas, del suyo o del mío.

- Estoy de pararte de la verdad.

- Que a si sea- sentenció Tango dando una señal con al cabeza para que los soldados los atacasen y matasen por tal traición.

Para sorpresa de todos, los cinco soldados saltaron sobre Sanae. Como bien los habían enseñado, primero hay que atacar, matar y destruir al más débil. Y Sanae, por el simple hecho de ser mujer, era la opción más lógica. Un grito se resonó por toda la estancia, Tsubasa saltó sobre aquellos hombres que sujetaban a su mujer. Cogiendo un cuchillo en mano, se lo clavó en los riñones, al hombre que la sujetaba por la espalda. Meils saló corriendo ha ayudarlo. Ambos se encantaban en una ida y venida de golpes. Los dos estaba cegados por la rabia y la ira. Se habían atrevido a tocarla, e intentaron matarla sin pensárselo más. Cobardes.

Sanae estaba en el suelo, frotándose los hombros debido al dolor que sentía, producido por el fuerte agarre al que se había visto sometida. Miró a su derecha y pudo ver a aquel hombre, yaciendo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. No sintió más que lástima por él, pues solo era un títere manipulado por un ser odioso, Tango. De repente lo recordó. Miró en la dirección en que sabia donde encontrarlo, pero para su sorpresa se había introducido en el interior de la prisión, apuntando con una arma a la cabeza de un Sumo Ido arrodillado en el suelo. Mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada cargada de amor. Y como si pudiese leer sus labios, pues de estos apenas salió un murmullo, supo lo que le dijo: " Lo siento mucho, hijo"

Sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones, miró de nuevo a Tsubasa y a Meils. Este estaba acabando de patera ele estomago de uno de los soldados tirado en el suelo. Tsubasa, había reducido a los otros dos, y estaba con el último, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. En ese preciso instante, Tsubasa sintió la mirada de Sanae clavarse en él, y se volteó a mirarla. Por unos instantes sintió el pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pues leyó perfectamente los que sus ojos le estaban diciendo, Adiós. Sanae se estaba despidiendo de él, pero … por que?. Entonces la vio mirar en otra dirección y fue cuado lo supo. Tango estaba a punto de volar la cabeza del sumo Ido y Sanae estaba dispuesta a interponerse entre ambos. A la vez que Sanae se incorporó para salir corriendo hacia ellos, Tsubasa hizo lo mismo.

De repente Sanae se encontraba enfrente de Tango mirándolo a los ojos, justo en el momento en que el sonido de un disparo se oyó, y sintió como un peso enorme me tiraba sobre ella. Cerrando los ojos, imaginado que ese era su final.

Todavía respiraba, todavía podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, eso significaba que estaba viva, pero entonces, que era ese peso que sentía sobre si misma. Abrió los ojos y vio la imagen más horrorosa que jamás pudo imaginar ni en sus peores pesadillas. Estaba tirada en el suelo, y Tsubasa yacía sobre ella. Apenas respiraba, y todo su alrededor era de color rojo. El rojo de la sangre de Tsubasa, que descubrió , una vez logró voltearlo, salía de su pecho, de su corazón.

Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería matar a Tango, pero no se podía mover del sito. Recostó la cabeza de tsubasa bajo su brazo, y con su otra mano apretaba fuerte la herida, repitiendo una y otra vez.

- Te pondrás bien. Te pondrás bien. Te pondrás bien. - acunándolo entre sus brazos lloraba por él.

Meils al escuchar el disparó ignoró al hombre que tenía a sus pies, y cuando alzó la vista el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos. Ver en aquellos hermosos ojos, de la mujer, que desde siempre amó, le partía el alma. Dio un vistazo rápido. El Sumo ido estaba a su lado. Permanecía en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y una lagrima recorriendo su arrugado rostro. Tango, que en un principio se sorprendió por tal acción, por parte de aquellos dos, recobró el sentido. Y recargando de nuevo el arma, la alzó por segunda vez contra su propio padre.

Pero antes que pudiese apretar el gatillo, una opresión sintió en su costado izquierdo y una voz susurró en sus oídos.

- No eres más que un cobarde - le dijo Meils - en lugar de sentir orgullo por la labor que tu padre desempeñaba, sentiste celos, rabia y egoísmo. Ese mismo egoísmo es el que te ha llevado a tu perdición- diciendo esto profundizó el cuchillo que segundos antes le había clavado, haciendo de aquella herida más profunda.

- Desagradecido- le dijo- vas a matar a tu propio padre?.

- Al igual que tu lo has intentado con el tuyo?- se burló- Por una vez, vas ha hacer algo bueno para todos. Con tu muerte, esta guerra tomará su fin.- Soltando el cuchillo, que permanecía clavado en su padre, sacó el arma que portaba en su cinturón, y de un disparo, lo mató.

De repente, las naves enemigas se estaban retirando, algo sucedía. Genzo pudo observar como bajo sus pies, la gente dejaba de luchar y salían corriendo en dirección al Palacio. Prestando atención a un gran balcón, por el cual se asomaban tres personas. Decidieron bajar a ver que era lo que ocurría. Detuvieron la nave, lo mas cerca posible. Al igual que el resto del escuadrón compuesto por miembros de los superiores. Genzo sujetó la mano de Lily y atravesaron corriendo la multitud de personas. Tanto civiles como soldados. Todos tenían la vista puesta a ese balcón, esperando oír unas palabras por parte de alguien que jamás esperaron poder ver.

En ese balcón se hallaban el Sumo Ido, Meils y Sanae. El hombre mayor habló

- Por tiempo hemos vivido bajo el mandato del PIR. Bajo la opresión, el miedo y la amenaza. Soy el Sumo Ido. Secuestrado por mi propio hijo y salvado por mi nieto. Es el fin de esta era de destrucción. La paz ha llegado. Tango ha muerto, y junto con él, el PIR. Todos aquellos que forman parte del partido serán juzgados y castigados. Ya es hora de que recuperemos nuestra identidad y libertad. - El sumo Ido iba ablando bajo la atenta mirada de todos - Vosotros, hijos míos, mujeres y hombres que empuñáis un arma. Soltadla! Y mirar al hermano que tenéis al lado. Cada uno de vosotros ha intentado sobrevivir como ha podido. Pero ha llegado el día en que el vivir no sea una lucha. Ha llegado el momento en el que el vivir el día a día es un derecho de cada uno de vosotros. Si decidís vivir en paz, os aseguro que todo mejorará. Se acabarán las clases, los esclavos, las muertes como castigos. Todos somos iguales. Ha si ha sido y a si será por los siglos !!!!!

La gente escucho a aquel hombre, que nada más verlo, supieron que era el sumo Ido. Estaba vivo, y les prometía una vida mejor. Una vida sin miedo, sin necesidad de pasar hambre. Una vida llena de paz con un futuro mejor para todo el mundo. Felices, dejaron las armas al suelo y se abrazaron los unos a los otros. No importando que minutos antes, el hombre que tenían entre sus brazos hubiese tenido la intención de matarlos. Pues todos habían intentado sobrevivir en esos años de incertidumbre y miedo. En el fono, fueran soldados, campesinos, esclavos … nunca dejaron de ser iguales. Hombre y mujeres que estaban atemorizados, asustados y que simplemente intentaban sobrevivir.

Genzo y Lily se abrazaron, y entraron corriendo al interior del Palacio, seguidos por Lon e Ino. Deseosos de poder hallar a sus amigos. Pero la felicidad que reflejaban sus rostros, fue apagada por la imagen que vieron. Sanae estaba arrodillada en frente el cuerpo de Tsubasa. No lloraba, no reía, no hablaba. Solo lo miraba con dolor.

Mientras Meils se los llevó un poco más apartados, para poder explicarles lo que había sucedido, Sanae recordaba las últimas palabras que salieron de aquellos labios, ahora morados.

……. Flash Back ……..

- Te pondrás bien- Repetía Sanae. Pero un disparo la calló en el acto. Rezando que dicha bala fuera por ella. Pero no fue así, seguía con vida, otra vez.

Meils se acercó ha ella y miró a tsubasa. La herida era demasiado grande. No había nada que hacer.

- Meils - lo llamó Tsubasa

- Shhh, no digas nada, solo descansa - le dijo Meils en un absurdo intento de que permaneciese callado para no perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedasen.

- Cuida de Sanae y de mi hijo, como si del tuyo propio se tratase - Le pidió Tsubasa en un último deseo, ante el cual. Meils asintió.- Sanae … - ahora la llamó a ella

- No digas nada - le decía ella con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro - No te despidas! No lo hagas!!!!!!!!!!- le imploraba

- Te amo- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Sanae notó como su peso aumentó de repente y como su pecho había dejado de ascender y descender. Tsubasa había muerto.

…….. Fin del Flash Back ……..

Genzo lloraba y se maldecía por no haber estado al lado de su amigo en esos momentos. Lily, simplemente lloraba en silencio. Aquello no era justo. Gracias a aquel hombre, Genzo había venido, lo había conocido. Gracias a aquel hombre, el Sumo Ido había sobrevivido y la paz se había interpuesto de nuevo. Se juró a sí misma que jamás lo olvidaría.

Lon se acercó a Sanae.

- Nos llevaremos su cuerpo. Ha sido un gran guerrero. Nosotros cuidaremos de él.- le dijo posando sus manos en sus hombros- Tu has de seguir viviendo por el hijo que esperas.

Sanae no dijo más. Accedió a que se llevasen su cuerpo. Sabía que los Superiores honrarían su memoria.

Hora tenia una cosa más que hacer. Regresar a Chey e ir en busca de los supervivientes y traerlos a su nuevo planeta. A su nuevo hogar … Zalik.

Fin.

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


	29. Chapter 29

EPÍLOGO

10 años han pasado. 10 años desde que se libró la última batalla. Desde aquello, regresó la paz a Zalik.

Que fue lo siguiente que pasó desde que todo terminase? Según me explicaron. No perdieron ni un segundo. El equipo aéreos regresaron a sus naves. Genzo y Lily se la llevaron con ellos. Regresaron al interior de la nave nodriza y emprendieron rumbo a Chey. Fueron por todas las colonias, rescatando a los supervivientes. En el momento que les dieron la buena noticia, gritaron, saltaron y lloraron de alegría. Por fin podrían vivir en paz, sin miedo a que los asaltasen y los matasen. O sin miedo a simplemente, esperar en ese planeta, que acabase de morir, y ellos con él. A estas alturas Chey debe estar muerto. Es un planeta en el cual no nací, ni crecí, pero lloro su perdida, pues él fue testigo de lo hermosa y fuerte que ella creció.

Apenas hace unos minutos, he podido ver a Genzo y a Lily. Se les veía felices. Estaban jugando, con los que seguramente serían sus hijos. Un niño muy travieso y una hermosa niña, en brazos de su madre. Me alegro por ellos. Mas adelante preguntaré sus nombres. Ahora solo quiero verla a ella.

10 años han pasado. Como estará. Será feliz? Meils habrá cumplido la promesa que me hizo antes de morirme?

Ja! Morirme. Si, para los que se sorprendan una vez me morí. Pero de que tanto se extrañan? Vamos, por favor. Han caminado a mi lado en una de las mayores aventuras que jamás pude imaginar. Conocí una extra terrestre. Me llevó a través del espacio a otro planeta. Conocí a otra raza de extra terrestres, conocí otro planeta. Estuve envuelto en una guerra. Me enamoré de la extra terrestre, y todavía se sorprenden de que siga vivo, cunado todo el mundo, incluido yo mismo, hace 10 años, me daba por muerto?.

Los superiores. A ellos les debo este milagro. Por diez años mantuvieron mi cuerpo en una capsula regeneradora. En ella, lentamente todos mis tejidos, células, órganos fueron reparados, reconstruidos y devueltos a la vida. Hace poco que penas desperté. Para mí, tan solo ha sido un sueño. Pero para el resto del mundo han sido 10años. Cunado me miré al espejo, casi no me reconocía. Mis facciones han cambiado. Ahora soy mas maduro, con alguna que otra arruga que empieza a aparecer. E incluso he captado dos canas!!!!!!!!!! Lastima que aquí no haya tintes …

Pero bueno, eso no era lo importante. Lo mas importante para mi era y es Sanae y nuestro hijo.

Recuerdo muy bien cuales fueron mis últimas palabras antes de morir. Le pedí a Meils que cuidase de ella y de nuestro hijo como si del suyo propio se tratase. Lo habrá cumplido?.

Por una parte me arrepiento de tales palabras, pero por la otra, solo rezo que la haya cumplido, y que por estos 10 años, mi Sanae, no haya estado sola.

Por fin alcanzo a ver una mujer de espaldas. se que es ella. Tiene el cabello ligeramente más largo. Su figura es esbelta y esta acompañada de un niño, de unos nueve años, que la sujeta de la mano.

Miro a mi alrededor y esta donde me dijeron que la encontraría. En el cementerio. En él, reposaban los cuerpos de toda la gente que murió hace ya 10 años.

Me acerco lentamente hacia ella, en el mayor de los silencios. Rezando por no ser descubierto. Por que ? No lo se, solo se que quiero ver que es lo que con tanto interés mira.

Es una lápida, talvez sea la mía? Pero la sorpresa se apodera de mi, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ella y leo desde su espalda:

" Aquí yace Meils, fiel amigo, amante y esposo"

La sangre se me congela. Esposo, eso quería decir que se casaron y que Meils estaba ahora muerto? Pero puedo observar otra lápida a su lado en la cual decía:

" Allá donde te encuentres, te encontraré. Tu fiel amiga, esposa y amante, Taita"

Ya todo estaba claro. Ella me esperó, por 10 años, me retuvo en su recuerdo. Sin poderlo evitar le rodeo, desde mi posición, su cintura con mi brazo y la atraigo junto a mi. Ella reclina su cabeza en mi pecho, inspira mi aroma y me dice

- Te estaba esperando ….

AHORA SI …. FIN

Como siempre los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily del valle es de la propiedad y creación de Lily de Wakabayashi

El resto de personajes són de mi propiedad he invención.


End file.
